Bloody Rose
by LacusClyne21
Summary: A young lady enters the academy. She is shrouded in mystery. Is she a vampire or human? What is her fate? Lets find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is my newest story of Vampire knight. I do not own Vampire Knight nor the characters except for Elena Clyne. Vampire Knight is own by Matsuri Hino. As for my other story, I am still working on them. Also for this story, I decided to have a little love triangle between zero, shiki and Elena. I will try writing the story clearly despite my bad grammars. So please bare with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Story Begins...<strong>

It was a cold winter night; a girl with long wavy pink hair silently walks down the street. Her feature is seen like a fragile and delicate rose. Her complexion is pale, with rosy lips. Her figure is slender and slim dressed in a white dress that reaches her knees, with a red cloak over her. As she walks, her breath can be seen by this chilly cold night.

She arrived at her destination within half hour. Though it took her long to reach her destination, she does not seem affected by the cold. She silently glances at the gate of Cross Academy with her sapphire blue eyes. She waits as she sees someone walking towards the gate from inside. The gates open to reveal a young man with ponytail and wearing beige coat. The man smiles at her through his glasses.

The man spoke in a pleasant calm voice, "Welcome, Elena Clyne to Cross Academy. I hope your journey here was easy. Come in, come in."

Elena smiles at the man who she knew are Chairman Cross. She walked inside while the Chairman closes the gate behind her. He guided her inside the building to his office. They arrive at his office within minutes.

Elena gave a slight bow as the chairman take his seat at his desk.

"Thank you, Chairman Cross," She spoke in a soft angelic voice.

The chairman smiles and took out a file. He looks through it before looking at her.

"Elena, I have look through info about you, I have decided to place you as a Day Class Student. I hope that is fine with you."

"Yes that is fine. Will be living in a dorm with one of the female students though?" She asked curiously.

"No, I decided to have you live by yourself in your own dorm. I hope that is fine with you."

"That is fine with me, sir."

Just then, a knock came and in enters a female student with brown hair that reaches her shoulder. Her eyes are deep brown with gentle, innocence face.

The girl looks at Elena curiously. Beside the girl, another person enters the room. It is a young man, with rainy silver hair, with lavender eyes that seem to pierce your soul. His mood can be sense as dangerous or scary. The young man looks at Elena and simply frowns.

"Ah Yuuki and Zero. What good timing. Let me introduce you to Elena Clyne. She will be a student here in Cross Academy. She will be attending Day Class. Please make her feel welcome," Chairman explained to them.

Elena gave them a slight bow and smiles at them, "It is pleasure to meet you both. I am Elena Clyne."

"It is nice to meet you, Elena. I'm Yuuki Cross, Chairman's daughter and also guardian of cross academy," Yuuki smiles as she introduce herself. Then she pointed to the young man, "And this Zero Kiryuu, he is also a guardian of Cross Academy."

Zero merely stare at Elena, wondering what she is.

"Yuuki, would you be so kind to take Elena to her new dorm. The one that is empty," Chairman requested.

"Sure Chairman," Yuuki responded with a smile.

Chairman gave tears and said, "Its father. . ."

Elena watch in amusement as Yuuki spoke the word "father" hesitantly to the Chairman.

Yuuki then take Elena and take her out of the office heading towards the girl's dorm.

While they are out, Zero looks at Chairman in question.

Zero spoke in a low voice, "Chairman, what is she?"

"Hmm. . .You mean Elena?" Chairman asked as he looks at Zero.

Zero nodded.

"Well she is a difficult case. I don't know much about what she is yet. But I assure you she is not a vampire," Chairman answered with a smile. While Zero silently looks at the door that Elena left with Yuuki.

* * *

><p>They silently walk down the halls of Cross Academy. While walking, Yuuki spoke to me in a gentle voice, talking about the academy and certain events that are usually held. I kept my silence while listening carefully. My ears listen while my eyes observe my surroundings, taking in every detail of the school as Yuuki guide me to my dorm.<p>

As we walk, I notice a figure from a few distances walking in our direction. I glance at Yuuki, noticing her standing still, her cheeks is red. Her mouth stammers as I watch her look at the man who had walked up to us.

The man I noticed has long wavy brown hair that reaches over his shoulders, body lean and build like a prince, eyes blood-red. His eyes focus on Yuuki with gentle yet longing in his eyes. What I also noticed is that within his eyes, there is darkness that is filled with sadness as he looks at Yuuki. His lips open and spoke in calm yet loving voice that I know will make any human girls melt or faint if they hear it.

"Yuuki," he spoke softly before his eyes linger to my direction. "This is . . .?"

Yuuki quickly replied while blushing, I can tell she is nervous or rather excited due to the quiver in her voice. "Kaname-senpai, um this is Elena Clyne. She is a new transfer student, she will be joining the day class," Yuuki explained.

I gave the man named, Kaname a slight bow before meeting his blood-red eyes with my own. "It is very nice to meet you, sir. I am Elena Clyne."

As I look at him, his eyes felt like he is looking into my soul. His eyes seem to regard me with interest as he gives me a small smile.

I felt him take hold of my right hand and gently kiss my knuckles. Feeling his soft lips on my skin made me blush but also get an envy look from Yuuki. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Clyne. I am Kaname Kuran, president of the Night class."

I quickly pulled my hand away from his grip, I don't know why I pulled away but I felt that I should be wary of him.

Kaname looks at me for a moment before smiling softly. "I best be off. I will see you again soon, Yuuki. And you . . . Miss Clyne." He gently places his hand on Yuuki's head before walking off towards the direction of Chairman Cross' Office.

I sigh in relief as he left. I glance at Yuuki and noticed her spaced-out with a flush face. She snapped out of her thought before continuing guiding me to my room.

**Kaname Kuran**

Kaname silently stride down the hall while thought of his encounter with Elena Clyne. A smile can seen from his lips. "Things will be interesting from now on, with her here in the Academy," He thought. He arrived at door to Chairman Cross' office. As he was about to open the door, he sense Kiryuu on the other side of the door. He smiles and opens the door, letting himself into the room. He ignore the glare he receive from Kiryuu and simply look at Cross.

"Good evening Cross. I happen to run into Miss Clyne earlier."

"You did, fantastic. Looks like I don't have to introduce you both, since you are already did that," Cross spoke happily. I glance at Zero with a smirk as I watch him leave the room, letting Cross and I talk in private.

**Zero Kiryuu**

As he left the Chairman's office, he let out a huge sigh before striding down the hallway, he head towards where the target room is instead to his room. Taking out his gun from his coat, he replace the bullets mainly use for those beasts with ordinary ones. He glances at the target sheet at a long distance.

He raises his arm, gun in hand. he pulled the trigger with quick movement, shooting only at the center of the chest and head multiple times without a miss. As he ran out of bullets, he quickly replaces them and move on to the next target sheet.

As he shoots, thoughts about the new transfer student stirred in his mind. His senses tell him that Elena Clyne is someone in the same league as Kuran. But he also sense sadness and pain within her. He decide to ignore this feeling he get from her. What is left for him to decide is whether she is a friend or a foe.

With that last thought, he shot his last bullet at the target before finishing up for the day.

* * *

><p>Hello everyone, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I know there is not much excitement in this story. Also I do not own Vampire Knight nor the characters except for Elena Clyne. Vampire Knight and its characters are own by Matsuri Hino. Please review, if you have an idea on how to make the story more interesting.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, hope you had like the first chapter of Bloody Rose. Anyway, Vampire Knight is own by Matsuri Hino. Only Elena Clyne is own by me. Please enjoy this chapter of Bloody Rose. Again, please bare with me due to my bad grammars. Thank you. Let's start.

* * *

><p>Morning Arises, the blazing light shines through the windows into a tranquil room. The room is quiet except for silent breathing of a sleeping girl. The girl squinted feeling the sun rays shine down on her eyes. She slowly opens her eyelid revealing her sapphire blue eyes as she adjusts to the lights.<p>

I gave a huge yawn as I slowly got up. I gave a long stretch like a cat. My eyes glance at the clock seeing that it is 7 sharp in the morning. I got out of bed, stride to the closet with graceful movement despite being sleepy. I open the closet to reveal my day class uniform hanging on the rack. I take the uniform in hand and put it on with quick elegant speed. Before long I am dressed in my uniform while standing in front of a mirror. I turn and head to the bathroom to do my morning routine before I grab my new text books from my desk before walking out of my new room. I silently walk down the hallway; my long wavy pink hair sways as I walk elegantly and gracefully. I arrive in the dining room where few students are already awaking and eating their breakfast. I grab myself some breakfast before taking a seat in an empty table. Few minutes before, I noticed Yuuki stride into the room with what seem to be her friend. Yuuki saw me and guide her friend over to my table.

"Good morning Clyne-san. Um this is my friend Sayori," She greeted while introduce me to her friend. Her friend Sayori gave me a slight bow while smiling softly. "Hello, Elena. I'm Sayori, you may call me Yori if you wish."

I smiles back before returning their greeting, "Good Morning to you too, Cross-san and Yori-chan."

"Please call me Yuuki," Yuuki said as she takes her seat at my table along with Yori.

"So is your new room alright with you, Clyne-san?" Yuuki asked in concern.

"Yes, its fine Yuuki," I replied with a soft smile.

Time passed as we ate our breakfast, before long class begun. Within the classroom, Yuuki stay seated in her seat while I am standing outside of the classroom waiting for the teacher to call for me to walk in to be introduced to the class. It didn't take long before I was called. I take deep breath before opening the door and stride inside. As I walk, I could everyone's eyes on me. I walk to where the teacher was standing before facing the class with two sapphire blue eyes.

"Class, this is Elena Clyne. She has transferred here from Europe. So please make her feel welcome here at Cross Academy. Miss Clyne you may take a seat beside Miss Cross," the teacher spoke to me while still looking at the class. I gave a nod and silently walk over to where Yuuki is seated. I sat down beside yuuki on one side while Yori is seated on the other side of Yuuki. I turn to the front of the class as the teacher begins the lesson. I silently jot down notes despite the fact I already know all this. While writing down notes, I noticed Yuuki had fallen asleep on the desk, while feeling the stare of someone at the back of my head. I didn't turn my head to know that it belongs to Zero.

* * *

><p><strong>After Class<strong>

Class ended with Yuuki being scolded by the teacher for sleeping in class. While students crowded around me asking me questions before heading off somewhere. I walk off to where the other students went aka the female class student. I noticed that they seem to be in a hurry while squealing like fan girls. I almost felt the urge to cover my ears and block out the screams. As I arrive at the source, I notice Yuuki and Zero already there in front of what seem to be the Moon Dormitory gates. They both tried to hold the day class students back. I, on the other hand tried to squeeze my way out of this mess. I hear the door opens; a male voice spoke in a cheerful voice greeted the day class. I felt myself sweat drop at his positive attitude towards the day class students. The girls kept pushing and shoving, making me tumble out of the crowd but in the path of the Night class students. As I tumble, I knew that I am about to fall to the ground painfully. However, it never came. Instead, I felt two strong yet gentle arms hold me preventing me from hurting myself.

I could feel the glare and envy looks from the day class girls. I had no idea why they were glaring at me. My eyes are still looking at the ground before I raise my head and glance up at who have helped me. As I glance up, I found my eyes look into two beautiful pale blue eyes. As I take a closer look at the person, I noticed it is a young man with messy wild maroon hair, pale blue eyes. I recognize this man for he is one of the top models featured in magazine.

The young man spoke in a husky monotone voice with not much expression on his face, "Are you alright, Miss?" He asked.

I nodded my head before taking few steps away from him. I gave him a small smile. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, sir," I replied with gratitude in my voice.

The young man nodded his head before joining a night class girl with blond hair, style in pigtails. The night class student continues their path heading off to class. Yuuki ran over towards me and ask me in concern, "Are you alright, Clyne-san?"

"I said I'm fine Yuuki. So no need to worry," I answer with a sweat drop. Little did I know that the man who had helped me earlier had glance back at me slightly before continuing walking. I glance around and see Zero looking at me with a look I cannot describe.

I dust off the dirt from my skirt before cheerfully spoke, "Well, I best head off to the Dorms. Good luck you two with prefect's duties."

I ran off heading off to the Sun dorm of the girls dormitories. I head into the dining room to grab some dinner before resting for the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Night Class<strong>

The night class silently seated within the classroom. Kaname is seen leaning against the wall reading a book. While the maroon hair young man name Shiki Seiren and the girl with blond pigtail named Rima, silently eats a box of pocky sticks.

The man with cheerful attitude, blond hair and clear blue eyes sings happily to himself before breaking the silence.

"Say, that girl with pink hair. . . . She seems tasty, don't you guys think?"

Rima look at Aido then glance down at Shiki who seemed to be looking at Aido. Shiki still wear the same expressionless face but inside he felt uneasy and almost felt like killing Aido for his words. But he is too lazy to do it but he will not forgive Aido for what he said about Elena.

Rima looks at shiki before tossing blood tablet into his mouth which Shiki caught.

As for Kaname, he simply close his book and spoke in a low voice which seem to scare Aido.

"Aido,"

"Y-yes, Kaname-sama," Aido answered in fear.

A young man named Kain Akatsuki, with wild orange hair that is combed back simply sighs.

Aido looked at kaname before apologize still quivering in fear despite the fact he sees Kaname as an idol.

Shiki on the other hand, he smiles inside seeing Aido quivering in fear due to Kaname. He continues eating his pocky sticks as class about to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Zero Kiryuu<strong>

Zero silently lean against a tree, his lavender glance up at the sky absently. His mind kept thinking back on how Shiki-senpai had saved that girl.

_Weird for that vampire to be doing this, if it was that detestable Kaname, then I would understand but not Shiki Seiren_, He thought. He gave a huge sigh and glance around. He sees Yuuki looking about at the balcony as she patrols. He pushes himself away from the tree and walks around the academy doing his duties as guardian. As he walks, he finds himself standing within few feet of the Sun dorm of the girl's dormitories. He glance up and a light on within a window. A figure could be seen walking around the room, he recognize that figure as Elena. But strange, how is it he is able to recognize that it is her. He shakes his head and continues walking as he does his job.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Clyne<strong>

I walk around my room, dressed in my nightgown. I recently finished my homework and did my night routine, once done all that I find myself bored. I glance out the window and smiles seeing the stars shine in the midnight sky. I glance down at the clock and set it to 7. I got into to bed, turning off the lamps before closing my eyes. I drifted off to sleep. However, I find myself dreaming.

_I look down and see the mittens I am wearing covered in blood. I glance around noting that I am in the middle of nowhere in cold winter night within a storm. The wind roughly blew against my face; the snow hit my child-like body gently but still cold. I could feel pain within my neck; I slowly reach up and touch my neck, feeling that it is wet. I feel a figure standing over me from behind. I glance up finding myself looking into a man with blood-red eyes. His eyes are cold and scary to my child-like form. But then he disappears. A figure from a distance walks over towards me. I see that he is young but strangely looks like Kaname. The young man glances at me with gentle eyes as he extended his hand towards me. He spoke in a soft gentle voice, "Are you alright? Of course, you are not. . ." I find my child-self takes his hand, as his hand gently wraps around mine. He helped me stand and brings me close to his body. I could feel heat emitting from his body, making me feel warm. He gently strokes my back while trying to soothe me. I find myself crying silently in his chest like a child who had experience a frightful event. I stop crying before looking up at the young man._

_He smiles down at me, "I am Kaname."_

_I open my mouth and spoke but ended up in a whisper, "I am . . . who am I?"_

_Kaname smiles at me sadly and answered for me, "You were called Elena."_

"_Elena . . ."_

"_Yes, your name is Elena," He said. "Lets us be off and away from this place."_

_He took hold of my small hand gently and walks with me within the snowy storm._

As I silently dreamed, little did I know a man looks down at my sleeping form silently with gentle eyes filled with sadness._  
><em>

* * *

><p>Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I decided to add a little twist to it making it a bit interesting. I'm sure you are all wondering who is Elena to Shiki? And why did Elena not recognize or remembers Kaname? Well to find out please stay tune for the next chapter. Also please Review. Thank you.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone thanks for the review. I really appreciated. I am glad you love the story so far. I will continue to do my best in making this the best story I can write. Again, Vampire Knight is own by Matsuri Hino. Only Elena Clyne is own by me. Please bare with me again, because of my bad grammar. Anyway, enjoy reading this chapter.

* * *

><p>The sun rises, shining its brilliant light down at the Academy. The birds chip beautifully, the leaves rustle against the wind gently. Within a particular room, a girl sleeps restlessly before waking after an eventful dream.<p>

I sigh while placing my palm on my face after having that strange dream. The dream seems more like a memory. . . .But how is it possible when I don't recall ever having amnesia. I shake my head and quickly got out of bed and get dressed in my uniform. I did my morning routine as per usual before heading off to class with the sleepy Yuuki and calm Yori. Nothing much has happen during class except for Yuuki being scold again by the teacher for sleeping in class. The same can be said for Kiryuu-san being late to class again. I sigh before absently stare at the front.

_**Hours passed, Class ended.**_

Finally class ended. I did a big stretch before getting up from my seat. I glance beside me to see if Yuuki is awake. But all I see was an empty seat, I find myself sweat drop knowing that she had rush to the moon dormitory to do her duties. I sigh and decided head off to the moon dorms, however this time I decide to look at the night class from a distance, leaning against a tree. I smile softly in amusement at seeing Yuuki struggle to keep the day class girls under control. While Zero on the other hand has everything under control seeing that all day class girls are afraid of him. "_Scary, "_I muttered under my breath.

Then the door to the moon opens revealing the beautiful yet mysterious Night Class Students with Kaname-senpai leading the way. I look at Kaname-senpai warily especially having that eventful dream.

Kaname glance sideway at the students with a smile, but I can tell that he was looking at me with that glance. As they walk, I look among the Night Class and spotted the guy who had help me yesterday. As usual he wears the mask of bore expressionless face. Then I hear a commotion, and noticed that Yuuki was push to the ground by the day class as she tries to prevent them from going near the Night Class.

Kaname walk over to Yuuki and knelt down extending his hand towards her with a kind yet soft expression. He spoke softly, "Are you alright, Yuuki?"

Yuuki blushes and quickly got up while pretending to ignore Kaname's extended hand. "Yes, I'm alright Kaname-senpai," She responded energetically, though I giggle as I saw the day class glaring at Yuuki with envy and jealousy perhaps.

Kaname and the other Night class continue their way to class. I have seen enough, I lean away from the tree and begin to walk off. As I walk off, my back facing the crowd and Night class students. I feel eyes bore into my back but I simply ignore it. I walk finding a secluded place for me to rest besides the dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>Shiki Senri<strong>

As he walks, he glances sideway at where Elena once stood. He watches as she lean away from the tree and walks away. He continues to watch till her petite figure disappears from his sight before looking at Kaname, who also glance back at him. He nodded and sighs as he head off to class with the rest of the Night Class with Rima walking beside him.

Night fell, the moonlight shines down on the Academy. Within the dark room of a class are the Night Class but in reality they are Vampires.

The teacher begins to lecture about the Night Class being their hope and the first to test out the Blood tablets. As class continues, a scent fills the air, Aido and Kain walks out of the classroom. Shiki silently stare at their retreating figure. He glances at Rima then at Kaname, before he decides to get up and walk out of the classroom as room, following the delicious scent in the air. He follow the scent and found himself stumble upon a little scene between Aido, Kain, Elena, Yuuki and two day class girls.

The scent he smells seem to be coming from Elena, Yuuki and one of the day class girls. He watches silently, hidden within the trees.

"Ah, such a nice smell," Aido spoke with his eyes close as he takes in the scent before opening them again. "Oh, it's your blood."

The day class squeal and spoke in unison. "Kyaah! 3 What should we do? He says we smell good!"

Elena stays close to both Yuuki and the day class girls as in means to protect them despite being defenceless.

Yuuki pointed her weapon, Artemis at Aido while saying, "Aido! If you even touch these girls . . . I will punish . . ."

But Yuuki never get a chance to finish her sentence, when Aido step forward towards them, while both his hand reached for Yuuki's and Elena's hand as he asked, "Did you two fall?"

Yuuki and Elena looks at Aido in surprise as Aido continue to speak, "The nice smell …. Is your blood ….Yuuki….Elena."

Shiki watch in frustration though he hid his emotion behind his mask but his hands are clenched in a fist. He steps out of hiding as soon as Aido pull their hands towards his mouth, they struggle against his grip but he was too strong. Aido bents down and lick their wounds, sucking on both their blood. While the day class fainted at the sight of Aido's fangs after realizing Aido is a vampire. After sucking on their hand, he go as far as to ask, "May I partake from your necks?"

Shiki reached his limit at seeing and hearing this. He pricks his finger and brings out his blood whip.

As he step into view, Zero is already there pointing his gun at Aido's forehead while spoke in a voice with deep hatred and anger, "Drinking blood on campus is strictly forbidden." Zero glared at Aido while still pointing the Bloody Rose at him. "Did you lose your mind . . . drunk on the scent of blood . . . vampire?"

Yuuki cried out to Zero, "Zero, No!"

"Eh?" Aido looks at Zero not affected by the gun, "But I already tasted them."

Gunshot was heard which freaked Aido a bit. Yuuki was holding Zero's arm upward, making him miss his shot while scolding him, "Stupid! Why did you shoot?"

While Aido muttered, "That scared-"

But, Aido was not able to finish his sentence. Shiki had step forward and struck at Aido's cheek slightly with his bloody whip making Aido stumble backward falling onto the ground. Aido glance up and glares at Shiki while Kain glance up at the tree where a marking of where Zero had shot his gun, feeling scared as well while saying, "My, my."

As Aido was about to yell at Shiki, he was interrupted by a particular voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Clyne<strong>

I watched in shock at what had happened. First, one of the Night class students name Aido came up to Yuuki and I. Now this, I feel like I have regretted walking this way, rather it is unfortunate of me to stumble upon this scene and what's worse is that I manage to injure my hand by a mere brush against one of the bushes. Seems that the trigs within the bushes are what cause it, seeing that the forest path is somewhat narrow.

I was scared yet cautious since I notice Yuuki holding her rod towards Aido-senpai. What more reasons for me to be scare are that Aido grabbed Yuuki's and my hand. I watched in horror while struggling against his grip, but he was too strong for us. I watched as he bent down to lick our wounds along with sucking on it. I felt a prick on my skin; I look and realize he has fangs. The day class girls behind us scream in horror and muttered in fright, "Vampire" before they both fainted.

I pray to the bottom of my heart for someone to rescue us. And someone indeed did come; From behind us stood Zero Kiryuu pointing silver metallic gun at Aido's forehead. His with the words "Crossing- Bloody Rose" etched on it. I look at Zero never once felt so happy see him in my life. I guess mainly because Yuuki and I are in need of rescue.

Zero spoke with deep hatred in his voice, "Drinking blood on campus is strictly forbidden." Zero glared at Aido while still pointing the Bloody Rose at him. "Did you lose your mind . . . drunk on the scent of blood . . . vampire?"

Just then, Yuuki cried out to Zero to stop. But Aido was stupid enough to provoke him and said.

"Eh?" Aido looks at Zero not affected by the gun, "But I already tasted them."

Gunshot echoed within the forest by Zero's gun. Yuuki already break free from Aido's grasp and manage to make Zero miss his aim.

Aido cringed in fright by what happen and mutter something, but was not able to finish.

For what surprise me next, is the young man who helped me yesterday, he had step forward and struck Aido across the cheeks with what seem to be a whip coming from his _blood_? His face is still mask with an expressionless face. But I could tell he was angry just by his body, and his action. But what got me confuse is why is he angry? Aido was about to yelled at the man but was not able to since a familiar voice cause everyone to turns their head to the source of the voice.

"Would you put that away . . . your "Bloody Rose" gun?"

Stepping into view is Kaname Kuran. Everyone turn their attention at him. "It is a great threat to us . . . As you know," Kaname spoke in a calm voice, but only the night class knew that he is mad.

Kaname looks at Yuuki and Zero as he continues to speak, "I will take care of this fool and wait for the headmaster's instruction." He holds Aido by the cuff of the back of his uniform, while Aido spoke like a frighten mouse, "President Kuran. . ."

"Is that acceptable . . . Kiryu?" Kaname asked. Yuuki and I glanced at Zero waiting for his answer.

Zero look down and answer like he doesn't care, ". . . . Take him away, Kuran."

Kaname-senpai then spoke to kain though his eyes are not focus on him, "Kain." Kain looks at Kaname, his finger pointing at himself. "Me?" Kaname continues to speak in a somewhat scary yet calm voice, "Why didn't you stop Aido? You're also to blame."

Kain place his hand on his head, with great fear while regretting in not stopping Aido.

Kaname glance at Yuuki and asked, "Yuuki . . . What should be done about the memories of the two who've fainted? You'll take care of it?"

Yuuki replied with a faint blush on her cheeks. "Oh! . . . Yes, Kaname," She then felt flustered as she answer again properly. "I mean, the headmaster will erase their memories . . ." Yuuki and I glance back at the two fainted day class girls who lay on the ground unconscious, "Although, I do feel a bit sorry for them."

I then interrupted them feeling curious yet afraid, "Um, what will happen to me? Will my memories be erased as well like those two?"

Yuuki glance at me then smiles at me, "Don't worry, Elena. I don't think the Headmaster will do that . . . I think . . . "

I sigh and muttered, "How reassuring . . ."

Kaname smiles at me softly while chuckling before he turns to leave. He glances back at us and spoke softly, "Alright then . . . I ask you to take care of the rest." He then looks at both of us kindly yet sadly, "I'm sorry we scared you . . . . Elena…Yuuki."

Yuuki then flustered and blushes while waving her hands in front of her while saying, "No! I was just bitten a little – I'm fine!"

I responded the same thing as Yuuki did excluding the fluster and blushes part.

They walk away back to class, leaving us in the forest. I turn and noticed that the man who had helped me did not leave with them. Instead, he walks towards me. I watched as he unties his necktie, he gently took hold of my injured hand with his. I look at him, feeling slightly confuse. I glance at Yuuki and noticed Zero doing the same thing as the man did, only that he is holding Yuuki's hand with frown on his face.

I return my gaze back at the man as he gently uses his necktie to wrap around my injured hand, tending to it.

He finished the same time as Zero did. I glanced down at my wrapped hand before looking at the man again. I smiles and whispers softly, "Thank you, sir."

The man spoke in a monotone voice with an expressionless face, "Shiki."

I blinked and looked at him, "Huh?"

"My name is Shiki," He spoke again, making me understand. I smiles and giggles softly.

"Thank you, Shiki-senpai. My name is Elena."

Just then, I thought I saw a small smile on Shiki's lips. I blink and think to myself that I must be seeing things.

Then our moment was interrupted by Zero.

"We're leaving, get those two quickly."

Yuuki and l look at him and spoke in unison, "Zero."

I turn and look back at Shiki but he was already gone. I smile knowing that he had head back to class.

Yuuki then turns to me, "Elena, you best come with us."

I nodded my head and follow both Zero and Yuuki while they carried the two Day class girls. As we walk, Zero spoke in a cold voice, "This place... The smell of blood is all over here. I feel sick." With one final word before he went silent, "That they are attracted to this smell …. It is proof that they are beasts."

We arrive at Headmaster's office with difficulty carrying the day class girls. I stand in front of the headmaster waiting for his decision. Yuuki is standing beside me also nervous as I am.

Chairman Cross then broke the silence and spoke in a cheerful, happy-tone that had made both Yuuki and I sweat drop. "Alright, I have decided to make you a guardian. Isn't that great?"

I blink in confusion while Yuuki smiles happily in relief. "So does that mean, I get to keep my memories?"

The chairmen nodded cheerfully before going a bit serious, "But remember, this secret about the Night Class must be kept silent among the Day Class."

I nodded my head, before the chairman handed me a white sleeve band with the Academy symbol on it, indicating that I am now a prefect but also a Guardian just like Zero and Yuuki.

We were dismissed and headed off to our dorm. Yuuki and I depart after exchanging goodnight to one another. Yuuki headed for Chairman's bathroom while I headed for the girl's dormitory and into my own bathroom. I quickly took a shower, I step out of the shower and dried my hair. Shiki's necktie lay folded on the bathroom counter, as I continue to blow-dry my hair. I glance down at my once injured hand before looking at Shiki's necktie with a smile. Then my gaze went to the guardian sleeve band.

I sigh, knowing that peace for me had finally ended while it last, while excitement begins.

* * *

><p><strong>Night Class<strong>

Within a dark room, curtains closed stood Kaname and Kain while Aido seated on a chair. Kaname silently dries his wet hair with a towel as Aido spoke, "Ten days' Suspension…. Mmm… Yuuki's and Elena's blood was worth it." His hand resting on the side of his cheek as he continues to speak, "I wonder if blood tablets aren't enough for me. I couldn't resist their bloods and I just. . . ."

Kaname took few steps forward towards Aido and slap across his cheek preventing Aido from finishing his sentence. Kaname look down at Aido with a cold yet scary look, "Just?"

Aido looks down and pout solemnly while mutters, "Sorry."

_Cross Academy, a private school. This is a school where the day class and night class co-exist. The day class doesn't know…that every student in the night class is a vampire. However, there are more secrets that even Yuuki and I didn't know exist as well._

* * *

><p>Ok, that was one long chapter. XD Yes, I gave a little twist in this story if you can tell. I hope you like the action that Shiki did. I had thought of making Elena a guardian earlier in the chapter but decided not to. And let it go with the flow. Also, please review and some suggestions on how to make this story more interesting. Thank You. Stay tune for the next chapter of Bloody Rose.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone, I would like to thank everyone for all the reviews. I really appreciated. On the last chapter, I bet all of you are wondering is this a ShikiXOC or ZeroXOC? Well, for the moment I intentionally made it like that. I hope to make you guys keep guessing who might Elena might end up with. Of course I am not going to reveal who she chooses yet, for it is still early in the story. Also Vampire Knight is own by Matsuri Hino. Elena is owned by me. I apologize in advance for my grammar errors. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. ^^

* * *

><p>The sun shines brightly in the morning, within the moon dorm of a particular room rest two male vampires; Aido and Kain. Within their room, they can hear a loud commotion, follow by several fangirls scream outside the moon dorm. The commotion was loud enough to wake the two sleeping vampires.<p>

Aido groaned softly, as he complains, "Unngh….I was just about to fall asleep."

He sat up on his bed while asking himself, "It's so noisy outside….It must be the day class girls. What is it?"

Kain got up and opens the curtain slightly, letting the light shines into the room. Aido covers himself with the bed sheet to block out the sunlight while complains to Kain, "Akatsuki, it's too bright!"

While Kain merely ignore Aido's complain and spoke, "Yeah…the day class girls are all excited." Then Kain realize why the day class girls are so excited. "Oh… I know what day it is. Today is…"

Aido looks away from the window with the bed sheet covering his figure and exclaimed, "What?"

Kain smirked and answers, "…the day girls give chocolate to the guys they like to proclaim their love…"

"….St. Xocolatl's day."

Crowding in front of the moon dorm gate are the day class girls squealing in excitement. Yuuki and I rush to the scene and was shocked.

Yuuki spoke the same words that were on my mind, "its morning…. But they're already waiting for the night class?"

I watch as Yuuki jump up on the ledge of the Moon dorm gate's wall. I plug my ears with my finger as I waited for Yuuki to blow on her whistle.

_Tweet!_

The sound of the whistle caught the day class girls' attention. I unplug my ear and glance around and notice two day class girls doing something suspicious.

With a commanding voice, Yuuki spoke to the day class girls, "Everybody in the day class has classes now." Yuuki holds her whistle with the words "_Yuuki's Whistle! Keep your mitts off, Zero!_" As she continues her speech, "Please go back to your classrooms!"

Just then two day class girls that I noticed earlier were trying to climb over the wall of the moon dorm's gate; with one girl sitting on top of another girls shoulder. Yuuki saw this and was in shocked as she called out to them, "Hey, you there! Don't climb the walls!" The day girls class girl sitting on top of the other girl, try to reach over while saying, "I'm going to offer my chocolate!" As the other girl on the bottom, struggle to speak while holding the other girl, "And mine!"

But then, they lost balance. The girl on top fall backward, I rush over towards them hoping to make it on time before she hits the ground. Luckily, Zero caught her with ease and on time like a knight in shining armor.

The day class girl glance up at zero with faint blush on her cheeks and whispers to him, "Um…Thank you, Kiryu."

Yuuki cheered for zero, "Good job, zero!"

I made it to zero's side while the day class girl got out of Zero's arm and stand while looking at him.

Zero stands up as well but he glares and spoke to the girls rather harshly and coldly which made me sweat drop.

"Let me tell you something…."

The rescue day class girl got scared and muttered, "Uh-oh!"

Zero continues his speech, "The night class never leaves the moon dorm during the day. If you have something you want to give them, come back at twilight…when they come out to attend class."

Then he spoke the very words that got the day class' girls angry with complaint, "If you make too much of a fuss…this event, held only once a year, may be cancelled."

The girls walk away angrily in complaint as predicted.

"You're too mean, Kiryu!" "Don't glare at us!"

I glance at Zero, patting on his shoulder with my hand as I spoke, "You don't have to say something that makes you the enemy of all the girls on St. Xocolatl's day…."

Yuuki jumped down from the walls and stand beside zero as well and spoke, "I agree with Elena. You won't even get friendship chocolate this way."

Zero glares at Yuuki instead of me and said coldly, "Then what do you want me to do? Our role is…."

Yuuki and I sweat drop as Zero and spoke in unison, "Huh?"

He then continues and finished his sentence, "….to make sure…the day class doesn't find out the truth about the night class."

Yuuki and I understood and nodded our heads. Yuuki then spoke while looking up the moon dorm before us, "Yeah. We've got to be on our guard tonight."

I glance up as well at the moon's dormitory while thoughts cross my mind. _There is a secret regarding cross academy's night class. A secret the day class does not know….the night class is for vampires. I recently stumble upon this secret and was trusted with the task of keeping it a secret thus is why I became a guardian like Yuuki and Zero._

Within the room of Aido and Kain of the Moon's dormitory, Kain gave out a huge yawn revealing his fangs while he spoke, "I'm looking forward to sunset. It's the biggest festival of the year." Then spoke indirectly to Aido while his back is facing him, "Sleep well."

Aido on the other hand is snuggling up nicely in bed with big happy smile on his face as he spoke excitedly, "Yeah, you're right. I'm looking forward to the chocolate…although I prefer blood for my dessert."

**Meanwhile**

Standing within Headmaster's office are Yuuki, Zero and I. Our attention is on Headmaster Cross who is seated at his desk as he spoke seriously to us, "So today is 's day. The whole school is excited about it. Something may happen that will reveal the night class' secret. Please be on your guard more than usual… school guardians!"

Zero looks sideway while suggested, "You could just cancel the event…" Yuuki on the other hand, raises her hand and spoke like a soldier, "Yes, Headmaster! Roger!

As for me, I voiced my opinion, "I agree with Zero on this one. Why not just cancel it…."

Zero glances at me, his eyes surprised that I agree with his suggestion.

However, Headmaster cross explain to us the reason for not cancelling the event, "If I do that, Kiryu and Clyne. There will be a riot. It's an event to let off steam."

Then Chairman spoke comically in provocation to Zero, "It's because our vampire boys are all so beautiful and excellent. Well…if they are our allies, then they're great resource to us."

Zero veen and glared daggers at Chairman Cross while Yuuki interpret for Chairman what Zero is thinking, "_**Don't flatter them in front of me! **_That's what Zero is thinking." I sweat drop at the scene while Headmaster nervously speak, "Yes…"

Then Chairman Cross went into full description about vampires, but mainly for my sake since I am still new to this duty and such.

"Well….since ancient times, vampires have been enemies to humans… but there are vampires who want to peacefully co-exist. I'm proud that I can educate the children of such vampires. That way, the children can become the bridge between vampires and humans."

Chairman Cross got up from his seat and look out the window, his back facing us. He then spoke indirectly to Zero, "Kiryu…I want you to understand my philosophy….maybe not now but eventually."

Zero glance down sideway not looking at Chairman Cross while spoke out his feelings about Chairman's speech, "That's impossible… unless my past disappears."

I glance at Zero, seeing the sad solemn look in his eyes. But I wonder what he means by "unless my past disappears" But I can somewhat relate to why it is perhaps impossible. My mind went back to Shiki senpai, when I heard of what shiki and the rest of Night class was. I was highly disappointed, I thought that might be able become friends with Shiki. But I think that is impossible, because of that unusual memory I've had recently. I find myself fearing vampires because of it…..but in my heart, it kept telling me that the Night class are different. I shake my head out of that thought.

Chairman Cross then spoke after Zero did, "Because they are beast in human form….who drink the blood of living humans?"

As he said this, I find myself rubbing my arms like I'm scared or something.

Yuuki who noticed the tension try to think of a best way to calm things down. But what she did was—

She sat on top of the desk, a little packet in hand. She holds it out to Chairman's Cross and said, "Uh…here Headma—Father! I have a 's day gift for you!"

Everyone looks at Yuuki including me, Yuuki toss a small packet to Zero while saying, "And here's the usual for Zero as well!" Zero caught his gift. I sweat drop as I watch the Headmaster dance happily holding his gift while cried out, "Its 20 tickets for Yuuki's shoulder massage!" While Zero read his gift outloud, "Good for 1 errand…"

Yuuki then turn to me and smile handing me a small wrapped box, "Here Elena, this is for you. Sorry I didn't make it, but I hope you like chocolate."

I smile softly at Yuuki and simply hug her for being so cute. "It's alright Yuuki, I love it."

Zero glance down at Yuuki and spoke bluntly, "You've been giving us the same things since grade school…"

Yuuki glance at Zero and retorted, "Shut up!"

She then grabs both Zero and my hand. She drags us out of Headmaster's office and down the hallway. I glance at Zero. He looked at me wondering what I want, I simply give him a small smile before walking up beside Yuuki making her let go of my hand. However as I walk forward, Zero glance at me, at my neck intensely for a moment before at Yuuki's.

Yuuki looks down and muttered, "I wonder why…" I glance at Yuuki in confusion while Zero merely questions her, "What?"

Yuuki replied, "No…it's nothing"

Within Yuuki thoughts, her mind began to wonder; _Zero's family was killed by a vampire four years ago. He loathes Vampies. I wonder why the Headmaster says things that twist the knife in his wound…_

Zero's gaze went back to my neck again. His heart pounded once or twice heavily. He roughly pulls his hand away from Yuuki's grasp which surprised her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I've been dragging you along."

Zero mutter while looking away, his hand reaching for his neck as if something is in his throat.

"No it's alright."

Yuuki and I look at Zero curiously; both our minds think the same, "Zero?"

* * *

><p><strong>During Class; Breaktime<strong>

Yuuki gave a huge yawn after sleeping through most of her class. It was break time with only one more class to go.

I giggle as Yuuki gave such a huge yawn.

Yuuki spoke tiredly, "Mmm…one more class, and we're done!" While Yori spoke calmly, her eyes focus on the excited day class girls, "Everyone looks excited."

I simply smiles while sitting beside Yuuki.

Yuuki turn to Yori and asked, "Yori, you don't want to give chocolates to anyone?"

Yori answered calmly not really caring much about it, "No, not particularly."

"What about the Night Class?" Yuuki asked curiously.

Yori smiles and replied, "I…would prefer someone from the day class."

Yori then asked Yuuki and me, "What about you, Yuuki….Elena?"

I blinked and smiles and answered in unison with Yuuki, "No, not really…."

"I can see the ribbon."

Yuuki sigh in defeat and stated, "Um….I bought this one….It's not homemade like everyone else's'…." She then explained why, "The homemade ones didn't turn out right…so this one isn't special…"

I smiles and spoke, "Well, mine is homemade. I just happen to like baking." I take out the box of chocolate that is beautifully wrapped. I looked at it while smiling but—

"Who are you going to give it to? By the way, someone behind us is glaring at you both." I sweat drop at this.

Yuuki and I turn around and look up at Zero. While Zero look down at us with an angry expression on his face while saying harshly, "You two are members of the disciplinary committee… yet you guys are giving that to **them**?"

For me I know who Zero was referring to when he said that to Yuuki. But to accuse me, I got up and glare at him. "Look Zero, I never ever said I was going to give any chocolates to the Night Class. So don't lecture me about my duty."

Zero glare back at me and ask me trying to make me reveal that I am going to it to them, "Then who are you planning to give it to, seeing that you did not give it to any of the day class during break or in class while you have the chance."

"Now see here, Kiryuu. Just because I didn't give it to anyone during break or in class does not point towards that I am giving it to the Night class. So stop jumping to conclusion."

I then gather my books and walk out of the class, seeing that I cannot stand one minute in that classroom with Zero. Yuuki try to stop and called out to me but I was already out of the classroom before she could do anything. Yuuki glared up at Zero before turning away from him and chat with Yori throughout the break and sleep through the last class.

As for me, I put my books away in my room and decided to patrol the school early; my hands in the pocket of my skirt, gripping the box of chocolate gently. As I walk around, I find myself stumble upon a stable. I walked inside and was glared by a pure white horse. I knew that this horse is White Lily, the wildest horse in the academy. I glare back at her; the horse as I look closely reminds me of Zero in many ways. I sigh and decide to lean against the post of the stable while White Lily watched warily.

Feeling bored, I decide to take a chance with this horse. I step forward and stand in front of her. My sapphire bore into Lily's eyes. The staring contest continues before Lily nod her head and leans forward. I extend my hand towards it, inches from its muzzle. At first, I thought she is going to bite my hand. But she surprise me instead by leaning forward more, letting her muzzle touch my hand. I smile and gently stroke her cheeks while she nuzzles in my hand.

I mutter softly to her as I continue to stroke her cheekbones, "Looks like we won't have any problems with being friends from now on, huh?"

Lily neigh in agreement. I glance down at my watch and realize that it is almost time for the Night class to come out of their dorm. I patted Lily on the nostril softly before running out of the stable towards the Moon Dormitory. As I arrive, I watched in awe as things look so different. Everything was set up with each gate with each Night class student's name on it.

I walk around and wait for Day class students to arrive. It didn't take long as they arrive in a pack. I signal them to head to the gates of the person they wish to give their chocolates to. They obey while feeling excited. Yuuki and Zero arrived as well and were surprise of how obedient the Day class girls were. She runs up towards me and smiles before whispering into my ears "Don't worry about Zero. He didn't really mean it."

I whisper back with a smile, "It's alright, I know."

As everything is in order, the moon dormitory gate opens, revealing the beautiful Night Class students to the Day Class girls. Standing in front among the Night Class is Shiki-Senpai.

I stand beside Yuuki and Zero, as Yuuki starts the event.

"Attention, please! Line up!"

"Don't come out of the gates yet!"

Within the Night Class, Aido looks at the event excitedly and spoke like a child, "Wow! Everyone is really into it this year! This should be fun! I'm really awake now!" While Kain merely yawn as he speaks, "Ahh…I'm sleepy…" Ichijou merely smiles with his eyes closed. As for shiki, his face is the same as always with a bored expression, sighing and said, "I'm tired."

Back to Yuuki, she looks at the Night class and explains to them the rules. While I glance away not really giving much a care about this event. Though I did not realize Zero was glancing at me sideway.

"Alright, we're about to start the event for 's day. The girls from the Day Class will enter the gates for the "chocolate handoff" race!"

"Night Class, please stand in front of your gate…and receive as many chocolates as you can from the girls that are in line! Thank you for your cooperation!"

"Night Class! Remember this is not a joke!"

Yuuki look at the night class seriously, "The girls are serious!"

Aido feeling too excited to wait, he rush off happily towards his gates while yelling out. "I've got to get all the chocolates! Yay!"

But Kaname manage to make Aido halted and stop in his place by saying one word, "Aido."  
>Kaname look at Aido with a calm serene face, "Behave yourself. Do you understand?"<p>

Aido glance at Kaname sideway and answers, "Yes…President Kuran."

Yuuki ran back to the center of the path way of the event while thinking, _as to be expected from Kaname-senpai…_

Aido got many Chocolates from the girls but he seems to be in gloom while trying to behave. Shiki walks while saying with an expressionless face, "This kind of thing doesn't interest me." Though he said this, part of him hope that he might get something from me.

Kain glance at Shiki and just stated, "Come on, go to your gate."

A girl blushing faintly within one of the gates held out a box of chocolate to Kaname.

"Um…Kuran, please accept my chocolate!"

Kaname glance at her in surprise for a moment, before glancing up and saw his name on the gates. He smiles and walks to his gates as the day class girls hand him their chocolate gifts. But, Kaname hands are full and spoke gently and kindly to them, "Oh…I'm sorry…My hands are full. I can't accept anymore."

The girls bowed at Kaname and spoke in unison, "It's alright. Thank you" While Kaname apologizes to them before continuing walking while holding his chocolate gifts.

Kaname walks along the path to where Yuuki is, as she tries to hold back Kain's fans.

Kaname smiles at Yuuki and thank her. As Yuuki answer with a yes while thinking, _Oh he's leaving._

Kaname spoke to her indirectly as he walk past her, "Don't get hurt."

"Yes," she replied.

I, on the other hand are having trouble keeping Shiki's fans to calm down. Shiki did not care and walk past his gates, but Takumi saw this and link his arm around Shiki's and drag him to his gates. As they walk closer, I find myself push to the ground by the day class girls as Shiki was drag over to his gate. As I fell to the ground, the box of chocolate in my pocket fell out. I rub my head with my hand as I sit up. I saw a hand reached down and pick up the box of chocolate that fell out of my pocket. I glance up and was shocked to see that it is Shiki holding bunch of chocolates in his arm while his other hand is holding my box of chocolate. Shiki's fan squeals in excitement at the site of him. I quickly got up and was to tell him that chocolate was not for him, but he walk away quickly. His eyes glance at me and whisper to me softly which only I could hear, "Thank you."

I called out to him, "No, that chocolate is not-"

But he was out of sight before I finish my sentence. I gave a huge sigh before I walk off.

I saw Yuuki still having trouble with Kain's fans and ended falling to the ground, the box of chocolate that Yuuki had on her fall out of her grasp and onto the ground. I sweat drop seeing that she end up in the same predicament as I. I ran over to where Yuuki is, while Zero picks up Yuuki's box of chocolate. He called out to Kaname. Kaname turns and glance back while Zero throws Yuuki's box of chocolate to him. Kaname caught it with his hand and looks at it.

"Kuran! You forgot something."

Yuuki got up and searched her pockets while realizing what Zero did.

"What? How did you…Zero!"

Kaname glance at Yuuki and spoke, "I'll take this with me. Thank you, Yuuki."

He glance at Yuuki one last time then at me before walking away.

Yuuki turns her attention to Zero and punches him in the chest while yelling out angrily, "Why did you give that to Kaname-senpai without my permission? You were angry about it!"

Zero replied while taking Yuuki's punches, "I got irritated watching you! Why didn't you give it to him? That hurts!"

Yuuki sweat drop and explained, "Because…." She stop punching him and looks away, "….I thought I might inconvenience him by giving him more chocolate…"

I giggle and smile in amusement as I watched them both. The Yuuki grew serious as she continues to explain why.

"Kaname has a commanding presence in the night class… the things he can see… the world he lives in…is so different from mine."

Yuuki thought, _ten years ago, Kaname-senpai saved my life. But…to him, it must have been a small incident…_

As Kaname and Seiren walked to class, Seiren glance at Kaname and spoke, "Kaname-sama. Those must be a nuisance; I'll hold them for you."

Kaname dropped the chocolate gifts into her hand except for Yuuki's.

He walked off while holding Yuuki's box of Chocolate to his lips as he spoke indirectly to Seiren, "You can have those. This one is enough for me."

He looked at the box of chocolate solemnly.

The event continues, Aido asked a girl a prohibited question, "Hey baby, what's your blood type?"

The day class girl answer nervously while blushing, "Um…type O." Yuuki blows her whistle at Aido, flashing him a red card as she calls out to him, "Idol—Aido! What are you doing? Stop!"

She step in between Aido and the girl while saying, "Please accept only their chocolates; Nothing else!"

Yuuki turn and called for Zero, "Hey…Zero…"

By the time she looked around, Zero is not there. I sigh as I head off to the school kitchen to make another batch of chocolate.

* * *

><p><strong>Zero Kiryuu<strong>

Zero lean against the wall along the hallway, panting heavily as he fight against his thirst. He glared ahead at nothing while trying to keep under control. He then senses someone hiding, he glance towards the source behind him within the corner of the wall and called out, "You, hiding over there—show yourself."

The girl in hiding flinched in fright before slowly peeks out from her hiding spot, her face flushed while she spoke, "Um…uh…"

The girl, Zero noticed is the same one he saved this morning.

"Kiryuu, I want to thank you for rescuing me today. I wanted to give you chocolate as a thank you," She said nervously while holding a box of chocolate in her hand. "I made this."

Zero shouted but was misinterpreted as anger, "Leave!"

The day class girl looked fluster in fright, "Um, what?"

"Um, I…."

Zero gritted his teeth while glancing down as he struggle for control while his voice came out in a rasp, "its fine…."

"….Leave now!"

He bangs on the wall with his fist, frightening the girl. She ran away while saying, "I…I'm sorry"

Zero slowly staggers along the hallway arriving at Headmaster's office and sits down within a corner of the room close to the curtains of the window. His pallid hands gripped the curtains, panting heavily. He silently listens to Headmaster's lecture.

"Vampires prefer human blood. They live long and are nocturnal. They have a savage side, but they are unusually beautiful…"

"They have a strong sense of dignity….and they possess both superior intelligence and physical abilities."

"Well….no wonder the day class makes such a fuss over them."

"Class will start late tonight."

"Well…Zero?"

Headmaster turns and looks at Zero. While Zero continue panting heavily, sitting against the wall. Eyes filled with solemn while fighting against his vampire side.

Headmaster continues to speak.

"You can't change it, nor can you run away from it."

"Yet you always push yourself to the limit…"

Zero replied harshly while struggling to get up, "Shut up…"

He collapses to his side while gripping himself as he fight against it, "Ah….Ahh!"

He bent over continues to pant heavily while the Headmaster walked over to his desk and fill a glass with water. He walked over towards Zero and offers him a glass of water along with a packet of blood tablet.

Zero looks at it exhaustedly while the Headmaster spoke, "Zero….this will make you feel better. Drink it."

Zero asked wondering what it is, "What is it?"

The headmaster replied truthfully, "You know what it is."

After knowing what it is, Zero knock it aside roughly, making the glass of water hit the ground with a crash.

"Never," Zero said while Headmaster stays silent then he spoke once again, "Nowadays, the attacks are occurring more frequently. If you keep refusing, it will become even more painful for you."

"By now, you should understand that things cannot be like they were before."

"Kiryuu…you understand that now…don't you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yuuki Cross<strong>

Yuuki exhaustedly place her hands against the way as she walk tiredly to the bathroom as she complains, "Sheesh. Zero bailed early again; the same for Elena too." She gave a huge sigh while questioning what Zero and Elena were doing as she opens the door to the Headmaster's bathroom and walks in.

"What are they doing?"

She then look up and sees Zero sitting on the bathroom floor with only his pants on, a towel hung around his shoulders, his hair wet indicating he just recently finished taking a shower.

"Hey! There you are."

Seeing no response from Zero, she called out to him more loudly, "Hey! Zero…."

But Zero continues to ignore her while looking down absently in deep thought, as water continues to drip from his rainy silver hair.

Yuuki looked at him before she knelt down beside him, "What happened?"

Yuuki look at him with a worried look on her face before she reached out. She take the towel from around his shoulder and place it on his hair, drying it thoroughly while trying to comfort him, "You'll catch a cold…if you don't dry yourself."

She then grabs a clean shirt that was lying on the counter and help him put it on.

"Here…you've got to wear your top too."

She then got up and takes out something from her pocket. The thing she took out is a small bundle that is tied nicely in a ribbon. She slowly unties the ribbon and takes out a round piece of chocolate from the wrapper. She holds it out to Zero, "Here."

Zero glance at her in surprise as she place the chocolate to his lips, "A chocolate…for you."

"Don't say that I give you the same things as I did in grade school."

Zero open his mouth and eats the chocolate while Yuuki continues talking, "I managed to make one chocolate right!"

"It's the only one in this world….so thank me for it!"

Zero looks at Yuuki giving out an expression that it tastes bad. Yuuki saw this and says while sweat dropping, "Hey! You're making a face as if it doesn't taste good!"

She turns with a blush on face feeling embarrassed, "Whatever!"

Zero continues to looks down at the ground in silent while Yuuki noticed something on the floor that caught her eyes. She knelt down and pick it up while saying, "-BL—XXXV06" Her thoughts wonder, _what's a blood tablet doing here?_

_Today was the first time I gave a man chocolate on 's Day…_

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Clyne<strong>

I silently stand out in the hallway close to the Headmaster's bathroom. I heard a bit of the conversation. I glance down at my hand holding a box of chocolate that I finished making recently. A few minutes past before someone walk out of the bathroom. I glanced up and see that it is Zero who is now dressed and completely dry. He glance at me in surprise but wonder what I want or what I was doing here.

I shuffle my feet nervously while Zero spoke in a low husky voice, "What are you doing here?"

I nervously spoke while glancing at him, "Um…I was waiting for you….Kiryuu"

"You were waiting….for me?"

He looks at me with his eyebrow raised.

I blushed faintly and look away from him as I hand him a box of chocolate.

He glances down at the box of chocolate in my hand before questioning me, "For me?"

I nodded my head as I spoke nervously with a pout and faint blush on my face, "Yes, it's for me. Don't misinterpret this like the day class girls. This is just a friendship chocolate gift."

Zero smiles inside before he takes the box of chocolate in his hands. He walked past me. As he walked past me, he patted my head while muttering his thanks, "Thank you…"

He stop walking then glance back at me, I glance up at him meeting his lavender eyes with my sapphire eyes.

"Look….sorry about earlier in class…."

I smiled before pat him on the back like a good friend, "Apology accepted."

He smiles before we both walk off to our dorms.

* * *

><p><strong>Shiki Senri<strong>

Shiki sat within his desk, piles of chocolate on the table in front of him. In his hand is the box of chocolate he took from Elena. He looks at it, feeling rather happy inside though guilty as well. He knew that this chocolate was not for him but for someone else. Guess he felt jealous of the person who is to receive this chocolate from Elena.

Shiki closes his eyes and think back the time when he first met Elena. He sigh heavily feeling sad inside that Elena had to forget about everything especially the time they spent together when they were children. He gently place the box of chocolate down while still holding it. He opens his eyes as he slowly pull the ribbon and carefully unwrap the wrappings. He open the box, inside are chocolate personally made by Elena. He reached in with his hands and pick up one of the chocolates with his slender fingers before placing the chocolate in his mouth, he savour the flavour of the chocolate.

"Good?"

He glance up and look at Rima.

He nodded his head before continuing eating his chocolates.

In his heart, it would be a matter of time before all of Elena's memories comes back.

* * *

><p><strong>Night Class<strong>

Within a room, Kaname is seated at his desk. Ichijou is standing while holding a book as he spoke to Kaname.

"By the way…Kiryuu of the disciplinary committee didn't look too well today."

Kaname listens as he dropped two blood tablets into a goblet of water. He watched as the tablet dissolves within the water, turning the transparent liquid to a pale red color.

"He can't help it…" Kaname replied while Ichijou asked him curiously, "Do you know something?"

Kaname simply answers, "His life has changed…since that incident four years ago."

_Yuuki and I found out Zero's secret…the next day._

* * *

><p>Alright, that is the end of chapter 4 of this story. I can't believe I wrote such a long chapter. It is even longer than the last chapter. Well so far in the story; we are nearing to the character discovering Zero's secret. Lol I bet you thought it was epic of how Elena ended up giving Shiki chocolate even the chocolate was not for him. For the next chapter of the story, I bet you might be wondering what is going to happen next. And the question about Elena's hidden secret. Those questions shall be answer later on in the story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter despite my bad grammar. Please review your opinions please. Thank you. Stay tune for chapter 5.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone. I've been busy recently with all projects and with school. I am terribly sorry to make you all wait. Anyways, I am back in action. I apologize for my grammatical errors, so please bare with me.

I have read all the reviews, and am glad that many of you like it and had took the time to send me your reviews. To be truthful, I thought you all don't like the story or something seeing there is not much review. Anyway, in this chapter there will be a few flash backs. As you read the flashbacks, please do not jump to conclusion to who Elena might end up with. For it is still too early in the story to tell.

Vampire Knight is owned by Matsuri Hino. Elena is owned by me.

Review please. ^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashbacks~4 years ago…<strong>_

_Within the night; Located in a cold room filled with the scent of blood. A young boy named Zero lie on the ground, blood flows from his neck where two puncture wound lies. Standing before him is an elegant woman in a beautiful Kimono. Her face hidden but her mouth reveals bloody. Her fangs can be seen._

_Zero pant softly in the cold night as the woman spoke in a velvet voice._

"_Does it hurt? Are you suffering?"_

_Around the room more bodies is seen; the bodies of Zero's parents lying dead on the ground. The woman continues to speak._

"_Your parents hunted down too many of my sweet brethren. This is their retribution."_

_The women gently place a handkerchief to her lips as she continues to speak coldly in her velvet voice._

"_The Kiryu Clan was well known as vampire hunters… but they were no match for me, a pureblood vampire…"_

_**~Headmaster's Cross household~**_

_A girl with long brown hair stare blankly at the boy, her father had taken to their home. Her foster father speaks softly and kindly._

"_Yuki…this boy's parents were killed by a bad vampire. He was the only one who survived. We'll be taking care of him, all right?"_

_**Four years ago, on a cold winter night… the headmaster took in Zero.**_

"_As you can see, he's covered in blood, so have him take a bath. I have to go to the police and other places."_

_Headmaster explained before walking off, leaving Yuki with the silent Zero._

_Yuki guide Zero to the bathroom as instructed by the Headmaster. She gently touched his shoulder as she asked him, "May I touch you?" All she got was silent before she take him to the bathroom. They reached the bathroom._

"_The bathtub is already full, so please use it."_

_Again all she got was silent. She looks at Zero with concern and worried._

"_Um….Do you want help with your …clothes…?"_

_She slowly helps take off his shirt revealing his blood stain from his neck to his collarbone and upper part of his chest. Zero continues to stare absently and silently._

_Yuuki soaked the towel with hot water from the tub before she faces him._

"_May I wipe… your neck?"_

_**Zero didn't say a word, so I asked him for permission each time I did something.**_

_She wiped the blood stain off, she sigh in relief at seeing no wound on him._

_**I approached Zero cautiously…because I felt that the boy in front of me would fall to pieces otherwise.**_

* * *

><p>"Yo! Yuuki"<p>

Yuuki slowly open her eyes at the sound of her name. She slowly lifted her head, rubbing her eyes with her hand.

"Hmmm? Whaaat, Zero?"

Zero and I walked down the stairs towards the door. While Zero answered Yuuki.

"_Don't "whaaat" me. _Elena and I are going to start disciplinary committee duties. Finish up your supplementary classes, then run over."

Yuuki glance away at nothing and mutters to herself, "_Right…_It's easy for you to say that, but…"

"_Four years later, he talks a lot more,"_Yuuki thought to herself.

I silently smile as I walked ahead of Zero, heading towards the moon dorm after dropping off my books.

Yuuki silently stare at Zero's retreating back as she continues to think. "_But… today Zero… looks as pale as he did the first night I met him."_

As Zero silently walk down the hallway, he hears the girls cries out in happiness, "Kyaah!"

He glared ahead as he sees Kaname Kuran walking down the same hallway as him.

The day class girls whisper among themselves, "I didn't think I would see Kuran of the Night Class in the school building. It's not yet time for the Night class to come to school."

Zero glared at Kaname, Kaname spoke pleasantly with a pleasant yet taunting look in his eyes.

"How strange, Kiryu…Yuki and Elena isn't with you today?"

As they both walked past each other till a meter gap is reached. Zero answered him.

"Yuki has supplementary classes. Elena went ahead to do her duties, Kuran."

Kaname then mutter his name before glancing back at him, "Kiryu… How are you nowadays?"

Zero turns his head with quick speed as he glares at Kaname.

Kaname then mutters his farewell before continues walking, "Take care.

Zero stared at Kaname wide-eyed while the vampire lady by Kaname's side glares at him.

Kaname arrive at Headmaster's office. He closed the door behind him as the headmaster greeted Kaname.

"Ah, Kaname. I thought you'd come."

"Headmaster Cross…."

"How much longer are you going to keep Zero Kiryu in the Day Class?"

"That time…is approaching for him."

* * *

><p>Zero stands silently on the balcony. He places his hand on his face while panting softly resisting his inner demon. Footsteps can be heard. His quick movement, he pulls out his "Bloody Rose" and points at the nearest vampire that approaches him.<p>

"What do you want…Night Class?

The Night Class, Ruka replied with a glare on her face, "Why does Kaname-sama show consideration to a human like you? I can't allow it."

Akatsuki Kain stepped behind Luka while speaking in a calm manner.

"Don't be too jealous, Ruka…and the rest of you. If president Kuran found out, he would reprimand you."

Kain turn to Zero.

"_Hey_. You put that away too, Kiryu."

Zero then grip Kain's forearm, surprising Kain.

Zero then flip Kain over, making him land flat on the ground; his head looking up at the sky.

Shiki and Rema stare down at Kain with non-passive expression while speaking in unison.

"How embarrassing…"

All Kain manage to reply was, "Shut up!"

Kain slowly got up while Zero spoke in a cold voice filled with hatred; his face showed that he is not in a good mood.

"So you're all here… to beat me up, using Kaname Kuran as an excuse."

"Come on, Vampires. I've been pissed off lately."

Zero cracked his knuckles as he said this while looking at them.

But…

"Hold it right there!"

A unison voice can be heard, as Yuuki and I jump down and landed beside Zero together. I glared at everyone seriously while Yuuki spoke.

"Fighting is prohibited! It says so in the student handbook!"

Zero and everyone looked at us surprised by our intrusion especially Shiki. Shiki stared at me before looking down at the ground.

Yuuki continues to speak.

"If you all really want to fight… I will fight you first, as a member of the disciplinary committee!"

I sigh and place a hand on Yuuki's shoulder.

"You're wrong, Yuki. They have to fight me first. Beside, I doubt Headmaster or Kaname will like it if you were hurt."

Yuuki flush at the mention of Kaname's name.

Then the Night Class start to look bored and begins to head back.

"Uh…enough already."

"…"

"Yeah, I don't feel like it anymore."

"Let's go back to class."

Yuki and I sighed in relief before we both turn our heads and stare at Zero.

"Zero, what were you doing?" Yuki asked.

"I wasn't sure whether I should say this… but you've been acting strangely lately."

I stare at Zero and observe him for a moment. I realize Yuki was right that he had been acting strangely lately. He also seems paler then a few days ago.

Zero gave us a cold glare which startles us.

"Zero…"

Zero avoided Yuki's reach as he walks away. He mutters coldly yet angrily.

"Leave me alone."

* * *

><p>"I couldn't hide it from you, Kaname. You really are in a class of your own."<p>

The Headmaster adjusted his glasses as he said this.

"Your bloodline doesn't contain even one drop of human blood. Your lineage is rare among vampires now. You've inherited the powers of strong, ancient vampires… and are feared by other vampires."

"You're the vampires of vampires…a Pureblood Vampire…."

"Thanks to you, the Night Class is united, even if it is full of problem students."

Kaname places his hand on the once broken table as he speaks.

"Headmaster Cross…I trust you, so I have avoided speaking of these issues. But you have taken only slight measures, and you still treat Zero as an ordinary student.

Kaname scratched the table with his strong nail, showing that his words are serious.

"Are you going to let Zero destroy your pacifist ideology?"

Headmaster answered solemnly.

"Kiryu's parents were killed by a vampire and in the bloodbath, only he miraculously survived."

"How can I be crueler to him?"

Kaname leaned and explained.

"But his family wasn't attacked by an ordinary vampire… they were attacked by a pureblood vampire like me."

Zero leaned against the wall in the middle of the stairwell. His heart beat fast like a beast thirsting for blood. He bends over clutching his head and chest in pain.

Yuuki silently stare out the view on the balcony while softly mutters, "Zero…"

I silently walk down the hallway close to where Zero is; little did I realize someone is following close behind me in silent.

Yuuki looks down as she thinks to herself.

_Is this how it will be from now on?_

She gripped her fist as she thought of this.

_Rejection. A heart closed to me… always._

With determination in her eyes and mind, she ran back inside, down the staircase.

_Zero! I was always by your side…I wonder why he doesn't trust me._

Yuuki called out his name.

"Zero!"

She then realizes, he was right behind her.

"Yuki… I told you to leave me alone…"

Zero clutched the banister, while his back is bending over in pain. His breath came out in a pant.

Yuuki called out to him with worried. "Zero?"

"Don't look!" Zero yelled out as He grabbed her from behind.

As I was walking down the hallway, I hear voices close to the stairwell. I recognize the voices belonging to Yuuki and Zero. I ran over to where the stairwell is. But as I reached the staircast landing where Yuki and Zero is, my eyes went wide in horror at what I saw before me.

Right before me is Zero piercing his fangs deep into Yuuki's neck.

My body shakes in fear, I want to scream but it was caught in my throat. I then felt a slender warm yet cool hand gently cover both my eyes. Another hand grasps my wrist in a firm yet gentle grip. I knew the hand belong to a male. The person gently pulls me back; making my back hit his chest gently.

_This feeling… _I thought. _Felt so familiar…._

She hear him whispers in her ears in a gently yet caring voice. "It's alright, Elena-chan. Everyone thing will be fine. I'm here now…"

The voice sound familiar too.

Yuuki glance up, eyes in shock at feeling Zero's fangs pierced her flesh. She hears him drink her blood "gulp by gulp."

She pants softly while thinking. _What…._

Yuki cried out to Zero, "Zero! No…Stop…"

_What is this?_

Yuuki forcefully pushed herself away from his grasp. Her hand clutched her neck where he bit her.

Zero wiped his mouth as he looks at Yuki then at me with blood-red eyes.

I silently listen to the commotion while Yuuki stare at Zero with these thoughts in her mind.

_**Eyes with a blood-colored luster…Fangs protruding from his lips… a beast in human form…this is his true self.**_

Zero looks at her with his blood-lustered eyes as spoke her name. "Yuki…"

Kaname looked at Headmaster with a deathly serious look on his face.

"A human bitten by a pureblood vampire transforms into a vampire."

The Headmaster looks away knowing that Kaname's word were all true.

"Yes, Kaname… "

"The vampire who drank Zero's blood wasn't an ordinary vampire, but a pureblood."

Kaname continues to speak.

"When that happens, there can be only one of two results…dying from the loss of blood… or unfavorably surviving and suffering the pain of slowly transforming into a vampire. Other vampires don't possess this dark power that purebloods have."

"I respect his strength of will…He was only a human, yet he's resisted the powerful vampire instincts for four years."

Yuki stared at Zero in shocked and in horror while one word escape her lips, "…why?"

Zero looks away with the look of solemn.

"I'm sorry…"

Yuuki's and my thoughts were in unison while Yuki stare at him.

_Zero…is a vampire?_

Kaname glance at the doorway as he smells the scent of blood in the air.

"What's wrong, Kaname?" Headmaster asked him curiously.

Kaname simply answer with words that caught Headmaster's attention.

"I smell blood…"

Kaname bolted out of the room while the Headmaster calls out to him.

"Kaname!"

Zero looked at yuuki and me while trying to find words to explain.

Yuki… Elena… I ….

Yuki trembles in fear as she looked at Zero. She then glances at me and Shiki-senpai who is covering my eyes. She returns her gaze back to Zero and mutters. Her hand reached her lips.

"No…"

Then a voice can be heard that surprise both Yuuki and me.

"Yuki?"

Yuki glances down at the stairs and looks at Kaname.

"K…Kaname…"

Kaname looks up with a glare in his face. His glare was fixture on Zero.

"You have been reduced to a blood-thirsty beast…Zero Kiryu."

Kaname gently pulled Yuki aside. He glances sideway and noticed me with Shiki holding me.

Shiki glance at President Kaname and simply said, "President Kuran…"

Kaname returns his glare at Zero as he moved forward towards him.

While Yuki looked in shock, as memories of that night came to her mind.

_You are a disgrace to all vampires._

_As she remembers that time, she thought._

"No…"

_He'll kill Zero!_

She ran forward, standing in between Kaname and Zero. She looked at Kaname-senpai as she cried out.

"No, Kaname-Senpai!"

But due to blood loss, she feels dizzy and fainted. Zero manages to catch her by chance as he stared in shock seeing her faint before him.

I silently listen to what's going on but still feel a bit confuse; while Shiki continues to comfort me. How I knew it was Shiki, I do not know. Perhaps it is his voice or his gesture that made me think it was him.

Zero stared down at Yuki in shock still.

"Yuki?"

Kaname continues to glare at him as he speaks cruelly to Zero.

"You devoured her mercilessly. She can't even stand up."

Kaname then picked Yuki up in bridle style/

"Was her blood so….Delicious?"

Zero places his hand in front of his face, while his went wide-eyed still in shock.

Yuki woke up and looks at Zero as she spoke faintly.

"Zero… "

She then spoke faintly yet indirectly to Kaname.

"…Kaname, put me down. Zero…"

As I was listening, I feel something in my mind. I felt myself feeling sleepy before I fall unconscious.

Shiki gently picks me up in bridled-style as well; while Headmaster Cross arrived at the scene.

Kaname spoke one word which the Headmaster understood.

"Headmaster."

"Yes…understood."

Shiki then looks at Kaname, then at Headmaster Cross.

"Headmaster Cross, would it be alright if I put Elena in the guest room."

The Headmaster and Kaname looks at Shiki.

"Sure, Senri-kun"

"Shiki. Thank you."

"President Kuran. You do not have to thank me. I am only doing what I had promised her years ago…"

After Shiki said this, he walked off to Headmaster dormitory to the Guestroom. Leaving Zero in Headmaster's care.

Kaname carried Yuki to the Infirmary. He places her on the stool.

Yuki stay seated, her hand covered her injured neck. She spoke to Kaname; her face flushed at the mere presence of him.

"_Oh…_Kaname… I'm all right now. I feel better after sitting for a while."

But, Kaname grasp her hand that was covering her neck. He pulls her hand away from her neck while his other hand lifted her chin as he try to look at her wound.

"Show me."

"…"

Kaname looked at her wound thoroughly.

"The blood has stopped flowing… but the puncture wounds…He really pierced you deeply."

"Yuki…"

"…Does it hurt?"

Tears slowly flow down from her eyes unconsciously.

She reaches and touches her cheeks feeling her tear glands.

"Huh? Oh."

Kaname knelt down in front of her and asked her gently while looking at her in the eyes.

"Are you afraid of vampires now?"

He asked.

Yuuki shakes her head in answer to his question.

She looks down while the tears continue to flow down her cheeks.

_All this… I'm so confused, but I know one thing for certain._

_I…hurt Zero._

A knock was heard from the doorway.

Headmaster walks into the infirmary and spoke to Kaname.

"Kaname… shouldn't you be in class? The Night class is starting to get noisy due to the smell of blood."

Kaname understanding what Headmaster mean. He got up and walks out of the room; heading back to class.

"All right."

Headmaster walks over to where Yuki is; he takes out a huge square bandage and gently places it on her neck where the puncture wound is.

"I took Zero back to his dorm room. He's calmed down now. I couldn't tell you the truth before."

"You must be surprised about what happened. I'm sorry, Yuki"

Yuki then yelled out as she looked at Headmaster.

"I never thought Zero might be a vampire. All this time…"

Headmaster then reassures her.

"Yes. He was human… until four years ago…when a vampire attacked the Kiryu family. Zero barely survived. There was a deep puncture wound on his neck when he was found."

_Zero was attacked by a vampire?_

"No…" Yuuki muttered as she hears this.

"He used to be human…now he's a vampire? It was because he was bitten by one?"

Headmaster answered her questions.

"Yuki, you think it is only legend? Humans who are bitten by vampires transform into vampires. It's true…There are vampires who can make humans into their own kind; A handful of…pureblood vampires."

"Pureblood…" Yuuki muttered the words as she tries to adjust to the words.

"Yuki, you don't have to worry. Zero isn't a pureblood vampire, obviously. So…you won't become a vampire yourself."

_I didn't understand anything. Zero….suffered and suffered for four years._

_What were you thinking, all by yourself?_

She thought.

* * *

><p>Within the guestroom, Elena silently lies on the bed deep in slumber. Her features can be seen as gentle like a warm breeze. Sitting in a chair beside the bed is a young vampire with marooned hair. Shiki Senri. He silently stares at her sleeping figure. His hand gently caresses her cheeks as she softly sleeps. His eyes look at her sleeping form while memorizing every detail of her while he recalls the past. Deep down within himself, he hoped that she would finally one day remember everything especially him. As he continues to look at her, he felt the presence of Kaname Kuran. He glances behind him at President Kuran.<p>

"Senri, you may return to class. Your duties have been fulfilled today. She should be safe here.

Shiki nodded his head and reluctantly stand up and walks out of the room. Before he walks, he glances back at Elena one last time before heading to class. Kaname stares at Elena, he leans over towards her. He placed his hand on her head before placing his lips on top of her warm smooth forehead. He kisses her forehead more like a brother than a lover, before he leans away and walks out of the room; closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dreams~Ten years before the bloody night~<strong>_

_I silently sleep and found myself dream. I am in a childlike body, this time the surrounding is more peaceful. I am in a garden; the air smells clean with scent of roses and other flowers. I felt a hand on mine. I glance up and found myself staring at a pair of pale blue eyes._

_The boy standing before me looks like a younger version of Shiki-senpai._

"_Elena-chan, let's go play."_

_Shiki spoke in a happy yet still somewhat the same monotone voice._

_My child self smiles and nodded her head before she ran around the garden with Shiki trailing behind her._

_They play like always. The garden is considered huge like a maze. So we wind up playing hide and seek or tag at times. By twilight, we were tired and decided to walk back to the house._

_I thought to myself, is this one of my memories…?_

_As we walk back into the house, my child like eyes was greeted by a bloody scene. My body shakes in fear as I see the bodies of my parents lay dead on the ground before me. Shiki who was beside me, he was also in shocked. He glanced at me seeing me shake in fear. He did what he could to calm me down._

_He gently places his small child hand and covered my eyes as he gently pulls my body to him. This scene is like the time when I stumble upon the scene with Yuki and Zero. I was shocked at realizing this._

_My child form slowly relaxes in shiki's hold before I turn my body and buried my head in his chest and cries. Shiki gently hold me while rubbing my back as he whispers in my ears softly._

"_It's alright. Everything will be alright. I'm here…"_

_I then felt his hand on my wrist as gently drag me out of the house, away from the scene. As we got far enough, Shiki turns to me while I am still crying softly._

_He place both hands on my shoulders making me glance up at him. I look at him in the eyes. His eyes showed me a serious look with determination._

"_Elena, I am going to make a promise to you. If anything were to happen to you or that you are in danger. I will always be there to protect you. I promise; especially if something similar like this happens."_

_I sniffed and nodded my head before I smile at Shiki softly._

"_I know you will protect me, Shiki"_

_**Dream ends~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone, that is the end of chapter 5. This chapter is much more dramatic then the previous one. As you can already tell, there is a bit of bond between Elena and Shiki, ten years ago. That is the time before Elena was found by Kaname, if you have read the first chapter of her dreams. There will be more flashbacks or memories of Elena later on in the stories, especially after the bloody night. Stay tune for the next chapter of "Bloody Rose."<strong>

**Remember to Review. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone, this is another chapter of Bloody Rose. Last time on bloody rose, Elena discovered that Zero is a vampire. She had a strange dream. Now the question, is Elena a vampire or a human? Or is she just like Yuuki? You will have to continue reading in order to find out.**

**Vampire Knight is owned by Matsuri Hino, Elena owned by me. I apologize in advance for my bad grammars. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>I slowly open my eyes, my sapphire eyes gaze at a white ceiling. I wonder when I had fallen asleep… I slowly sat up and look around. I noticed that I am still wearing my day class uniform. Something else I noticed is that I am not in my own room. I slowly got out of bed, and cautiously walk to the doorway. I open the door slightly, peeking out. As I slowly step out of the room, I was given a great shock when the Headmaster appears out of nowhere greeting me with a happy smile.<p>

"Good morning Elena-chan!"

I smile softly and return his greetings.

"Um…good morning, Headmaster."

"Um…Headmaster, can I asked how I end up here in that room?"

"Oh, that…Senri-kun carried you to that room."

I felt myself blushes and felt shock at knowing it was Shiki-senpai who had carried me.

_I hope I wasn't too heavy for Shiki-senpai…._

But as I thought of Shiki-senpai, my mind wanders back to the strange dream I had.

"Elena-chan?"

The Headmaster looks at me questionably.

I blink out of my thoughts and simply smile.

"Oh nothing, Headmaster; Um… I best get ready for class now."

I quickly ran down the hallway, heading for my room. As I arrived at my room, I quickly took a shower and done my morning routine, before speeding out of the door towards the dining room where breakfast was once being served.

I check the clock and realize it was already lunch time. I felt myself cry for missing breakfast. Then Zero came to my mind. I recall having to find out Zero is a vampire. As I think carefully, it seems Zero had suffered a great deal…. _Since the last I met him…._Wait . . . last I met him . . . have I known Zero before I came to Cross Academy. I pondered and then felt worried after what happen last night. I decide to head to Zero room. As I walk towards his room, I could hear movement inside. _That's weird shouldn't Zero be in class…..unless…._

I slam open the door of his room just in time to see Zero point "Bloody Rose" at himself.

I cried out to him, ran over toward him before he pressed the trigger.

"Zero! No!"

I manage to stop him on time but it seems we landed on top of the bed, my hand on top of his gun. My body landed on top of him. My action surprised Zero. I got up a little and look down at him with a worried yet angry expression.

"What do you think you are doing? Do you think killing yourself will solve anything?"

"Zero stare at me with his lavender eyes and simply said, "I wasn't planning anything like that…."

"You're lying! You had the safety unlocked."

Zero just continues staring as if he is seeing for the first time.

"Why did you come here?"

I looked at him, unable to answer him. My hands gripped the bed sheet around his gun.

Then he suddenly flipped me over, surprising me a great deal. I find myself on the bed staring up at Zero's lean figure, at his eyes.

I felt his hand move towards my neck; slightly trace it with his fingers.

"You are reckless to have come here. You might rind up the same position as Yuuki did last night."

I stare at him and smiles.

"No, even if that were to happen. Knowing you, I know you will control yourself after that incident yesterday."

Zero stare at me with an anguish look on his face.

"Why….how does you know I will be able to control myself…."

"Because…I believe in you….I trust you..Zero"

He stares into my sapphire eyes with his beautiful lavender eyes silently.

He opens his mouth and was about to say something to me, but…

"AH!What in the world are you guys doing?"

Zero and I both turn our head and stare at the doorway. Standing in the doorway is Yuuki with a flush look on her cheeks, her fingers points at us.

Zero and I looked at one another and realized our position. I quickly sat up while Zero straightens himself, coughing slightly while mutters to me in a low voice.

"Sorry…"

"It's alright…"

Zero simply got up; grab his bags before heading out of the door. I glance at Zero's back before down at the gun he left behind. Taking hold of the gun, I dashed out of the room, catching up to Zero. I arrived at the entrance of the sun dorm. I yelled out to Zero.

"Wait!"

Zero continues walking, ignoring my yell.

"Where are you going? Wait!"

I pant heavily after running so fast. I lean against the wall while holding the "Bloody Rose" in my hand.

"If you don't…stop….I'll shoot you…"

I felt exhausted after running so fast. I then felt a hand on the gun. Zero lifted the head of the gun slowly with his hand.

"Stop it. You'll injure your shoulders. Let go of it, Elena."

I harden my grip on the gun and simply spoke while panting softly now.

"I won't."

From afar, Yuuki silently watched us while panting heavily and a lot worse than me.

I glance at up Zero and look at him with a serious look on my face.

"I don't….want to let you go like this."

Zero stares at me and tighten his grip on the head of the gun.

"Though I am glad you believe and trust me. But I couldn't stop myself from devouring Yuuki. "

"I may kill the next human…"

"…I target as my prey."

"Shoot me. Shoot me, Elena."

"You're afraid of me, aren't you?"

"I know you shook in fear and were about to scream when you saw Yuuki and me last night…"

Zero let go of the gun and walks a few distance from me, he stare at me and continue to speak.

"Hold the gun with both hands, and aim straight. Aim for the center."

_No, Zero… _Yuuki and I thought in unison.

Zero looks away and simply stated, "It's not a crime to kill a vampire."

"You may be a vampire, Zero. But you are also my friends….to me it is a crime to kill my own friend."

I let go of the gun and run up behind him, hugging him from behind. My action shocked and surprised him, for he did not expect me to hug him from behind.

_I can feel…the pain that you're hiding._

"I didn't understand anything seeing I only arrive here at Cross Academy recently. But I can feel your pain for I feel…. Like I have known you before… I'm not afraid"

I gripped the front of his shirt with my hands. As I hold him, I smell nice odor from him. Something about him makes me feel calm.

"I can stop you; if the time comes."

"If you want me to stop you…I will stop you."

_**I will be his ally. The Headmaster, Kaname, Yuuki and I ….are the only ones…who know…Zero is a Vampire.**_

Zero glance up at the sky while feel the warmth of my body at his back. He silently recalls the day; he first met me 9 years ago….

* * *

><p>Drop of liquid falls on the surface of the table, as it made contact with the table barely, it froze.<p>

"The smell of blood two nights ago…weren't given any explanation for it…" Aido said.

_Yawns_

"I'm not bothered about that, " Kain said with a yawn as he glance at Aido.

Aido continues to drop more water onto the table.

"It… was the smell of Yuuki's blood."

He said before freezing the water entirely.

* * *

><p>I silently walk beside Zero as Yuuki dragged him to the Headmaster's office. She glances at Zero with cute angry look.<p>

"I'm angry, Zero. You didn't tell me anything."

Zero simply looks away as he continues to be dragged by Yuuki. I simply just trail along.

"Where were you going to go?" Yuuki asked curiously.

Zero simply answer with a somber look. I glance at Zero with a sad expression.

"To…settle things once and for all."

We've arrive at the door of the Headmaster's office.

Yuuki knocks on the door.

_Knock knock_

She opens the door and steps inside.

"Headmaster…we'd like to talk to you."

As we all entered the room. We were all speechless with blank looks on our faces.

Headmaster greeted as with his cheerfulness while stepping on a landmine provoking Zero.

For right in front of us, Headmaster Cross is holding a Night class male uniform with a sparkling surrounding.

"Good Morning! You came at the perfect time. Look at this!"

"**See? See?** It's a Night Class uniform for Kiryu! **I wonder if it'll look good on him. 3"**

Sadly for the Headmaster, he receives a big slap across the face by Zero.

_Thwak!_

Zero turns to leave.

"I'm leaving!"

Yuuki and I both tug at Zero, trying to prevent him from leaving. While Yuuki scolded at Headmaster.

"Wait, Zero! Headmaster! You didn't have to step on that landmine!"

Headmaster simply stares in shock while holding his injured cheek, blood running from his nose and mouth from the slap.

"Allow me to say it, at least. I'm the Headmaster! It was a joke! Of course!"

The headmaster slowly rubbed his cheek and looks at Zero with a calm expression now.

"You seem to be feeling better."

Zero glance back at the Headmaster.

The Headmaster turns his attention to Yuuki and me.

"So, Elena….Yuuki…..there was something you two wanted to say?"

"Yes" Yuuki answered while I nodded.

"I know Zero can't be like he was before."

_Zero has always abhorred vampires…so he is filled with self-loathing. _Yuuki thought.

"But we will not allow him go to the Night class. Never."

Zero stare at Yuuki and me while the Headmaster scratched his head while thinking of what we thought.

"Well…yes you're right," Headmaster admitted while sighing softly.

"We need Kiryu as a guardian…in addition to both your help, Elena…Yuuki.

Headmaster then takes out what seem to be a bracelet.

"Yuuki…put this bracelet on."

Yuuki stare at the bracelet before putting it on. I look at the bracelet on her wrist. I realize the crest on the bracelet is the same as the tattoo on Zero's neck. _Wonder if Yuuki realizes that._

_Huh? The crest on this bracelet… _Yuuki thought as she observes it.

Headmaster turns to Zero.

"Kiryu, cut your finger."

This got Zero's attention.

"What?"

The headmaster simply stated while holding out a knife.

"Cut it. We need your blood. _It's all right. Just slice it open."_

Zero and I look at Headmaster Cross suspiciously as Zero slit his finger, drawing blood.

Suddenly, the Headmaster grabs Zero's wrist where he slit his finger and Yuuki's wrist where she put on the bracelet; surprising them.

He let Zero's blood drop on to the crest of the bracelet.

The look on Headmaster face, I find it creepy while Yuuki sweat drop at what happen. Zero stared at his hand while the headmaster grip Zero and Yuuki on the shoulder.

"What…" Yuuki and Zero asked together forming a sentence. "…Did you do?"

Headmaster Cross had gone serious and explains to us what is going on.

"This is an ancient secret method…used by vampire hunters to tame vampires."

"The tattoo…"

Headmaster pulls the neck cuff aside fully revealing Zero's tattoo.

His action surprised Zero.

Headmaster grab hold of Yuuki's wrist and dragged her hand; the bracelet towards the tattoo.

"….and the bracelet works as a pair in this spell."

Crackle of electricity can be heard in between the tattoo and the bracelet. As the bracelet came in contact with the tattoo, a burst of energy emitted, darts of arrow suddenly pins Zero to the ground. Both his arms and leg pinned, giving Zero a shock yet blank expression.

I stared wide-eyed in shock as both Yuuki and I cried out in unison.

"…Z-Zero? **What happened?"**

Headmaster simply stated.

"It's all right. He just can't move right now."

"Yuuki, if Kiryu goes berserk and tries to attack someone…push your bracelet against Kiryu's tattoo…to stop him."

_It's the same crest as the one on Zero's neck…_ Yuuki thought.

Zero spoke, "Wasn't this tattoo supposed to stop me from transforming into a vampire?"

"Yes, things would have been better if it had worked…that's why I never told you about this spell," Headmaster answered.

"But…now that your vampire instincts have completely awakened….there's no turning back."

"For your protection, and to keep things going as usual in this school…both the day class and the night class mustn't know that you are a vampire, understood?"

"These are the terms for keeping you in the day class, "Headmaster explains.

Then the Headmaster got Yuuki and my attention.

"Don't worry, if you don't try to resist, you will be able to move in a moment."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to do this."

Zero simply looks off at a distance and just stated, "It's….all right."

_Zero…_Yuuki and I thought.

Then the Headmaster said something that provoked Zero into anger.

"There's one more thing I can do for you."

The Headmaster lifts aside his scarf revealing his neck.

"If you want to guzzle blood, feel free to drink mine."

Zero quickly got up and punches the Headmaster to the ground.

Yuuki linked her arm around Zero's arm, while I pushed Zero back to prevent him from beating the Headmaster.

"Calm down! Zero, calm down!"

Yuuki yelled out to Zero.

Zero exclaimed in anger and annoyance.

"This is like sexual harassment! Blood tablets are enough for me!"

_He's been sexually harassed before?_ Yuuki and I thought in unison.

Headmaster muttered painfully while quietly.

"It seems you can move now."

Zero grab my hand and Yuuki's away from the headmaster and out of the room as soon as he could.

"We're leaving, Elena…Yuki!"

"Huh?"

The Headmaster still lying painfully on the ground calls out to Zero.

"Wait, Kiryu…"

"You've forgotten something important."

Zero glance at Yuuki and me.

I look at him and get the meaning.

I smiles at him warmly.

"Will you tell us about it later?"

Yuuki and walk off leaving Zero with the Headmaster.

"We'll go on ahead. Don't be late for class!"

As we walk off, Yuuki suddenly spoke up.

"All right!"

I look at her confused.

"Huh?"

She turns to me and smiles.

"I was thinking I should tell Kaname-senpai to keep Zero's secret."

"I'll come with you; it is dangerous to go into the moon dorm alone."

Yuuki nodded before we head off. We arrived at the gate. We peeked inside and see the gate keeper.

"Um…members of the disciplinary committee can pass through here, right?"

All we got was silent before he finally spoke.

"You're not the first one today… to come through the back gate so early in the morning."

He glances up revealing his scary face to us.

"All right, go on; the moon dormitory….is that way."

The back gatekeeper pointed.

* * *

><p>Within the Moon Dormitory are three men. Two of them are human business man, while the third is a sleepy blond vampire; Aido.<p>

"This is something that we can ask only of you, the "Miracle Genius"!"

"Please help us use our research institute! You wrote that research paper…"

Aido interrupted the business men with a bored sleepy look on his face.

"Huh? But I don't have any interest in day work. I'm tired, so will you leave now?"

"The door is over there."

His hand showing where the door is; coincidentally, Yuuki and I entered the building at that time.

Aido glance at us, "Ah."

He called out to us, "Elena! Yuki!"

We both looked at the room and was awestruck by its brilliance and was taken by surprise when Aido called out to us.

_This is the first time I've come to the moon dorm… it's more like an aristocrats' mansion than a dorm!_ We both thought.

"Idol…_oops…_Aido."

I sweat drop but wonder why Yuuki called Aido, Idol a minute ago. Perhaps that's his nickname.

Aido pushes the business man out to the door.

"Hey, time for you guys to leave!"

He closes the door after a glimpse at the broad daylight.

He then began to complain about daylight.

"Ugh. It's bright. I'm sleepy. I'm grumpy. It's their entire fault."

His complains made us sweat drop again.

Aido then rubbed his eyes with his knuckle, while glancing at us with his other eyes.

"I'm sorry for coming over…" Yuuki apologized.

Aido gave a yawn.

"If it's you two, it's okay. Why'd you come by? Everyone is asleep."

He then wraps his arm around our shoulder cheerfully.

"_Oh! _Maybe you came to have your blood drunk by me…."

I simply shake my head while Yuuki simply answered him.

"No, I came to see Kaname-senpai. Elena was just accompanying me..."

Aido then walked off to the flight of stairs, hands behind the back of his head.

"Oh. This way, then."

Yuuki sweat drop.

"Huh? You're going to show us the way?_ Just like that?"_

Aido answered her, "You're the only one that President Kuran is nice to…."

"…so everyone simply follows his lead."

Aido narrowed his eyes and looks at Yuuki seriously.

"Yuuki… who made those wounds in your neck?"

I glance at Yuuki's neck and realize the bandage that was there before is gone. I glance back at Aido seeing him holding the bandage that was once on her neck.

Yuuki covered her neck with her hand and stare at him.

"In our classroom the night before last, we suddenly smelt blood. We were surprised."

"I was only who noticed right away…that it was your blood; _because I've tasted it."_

Aido continues to looks at Yuuki while continue his speech.

"President Kuran told us to disregard it….so we stopped making a fuss…"

"Kaname said that?" Yuuki whispers.

_I see. I didn't even have to ask him to keep quiet about Zero… _Yuuki thought.

Yuuki blushed softly with a small smile on her face.

"Oh."

…_Kaname is like that._ She thought.

Aido stare at her. The candles' lights were suddenly blown out by a strong breeze that came out of nowhere. I glance around wondering what's going on. Then I stare at Aido and was shocked as ice slowly covered the railing of the stairs. Not just the railing, the stairs itself is frozen as well.

"This…is really…pissing me off…" Aido mutters angrily.

He glares down at Yuuki with a pissed off face.

"What are you to Kaname, Yuki?"

He jumped down on the landing in front of us, in front of Yuuki.

"Huh?"

We both step back but my legs feels frozen and glance down. I realize my foot is frozen in ice.

_I can't move my foot! _We both thought.

_Elite vampires have special powers…_ Yuuki thought.

"Why does Kaname-sama care about you so much?" Aido asked while still in anger.

Yuuki yelled out her answer, "Kaname saved my life ten years ago from a vampire who had gone berserk."

Her answer seems to have surprised Aido a bit. For the tension within the room relaxed a bit.

"What? I didn't know that," Aido said before giving her a suspicious smile.

"Then Yuuki, you should offer Kaname-sama…every drop of blood in your body in return."

Yuuki stare at Aido blankly but to me, his words pissed me off.

"Hey Yuuki is not food. She is person!" I yelled at Aido for his rude statement.

Aido ignore my outburst and continues to focus on Yuuki.

"My blood?" Yuuki asked blankly.

"Yes…your blood belongs to Kaname-sama now. But those puncture wounds aren't from Kaname-sama, are they?"

He leans in towards Yuuki and spoke, "Don't give your blood to anyone else anymore… including me."

Aido lifted his hand towards her chin inches apart and simply stated, "Someday, Kaname-sama's lips… will gently brush your neck…and his fangs will sink slowly into you…"

"If you heard the sound of Kaname-sama taking in your blood… you'd be in ecstasy, Yuuki."

I saw Yuuki blushes at his words. I don't blame her, for Aido's words just now sound ….

"Ecchi," I said to Aido's face.

Aido step back in shock at being called that.

"Aido is a pervert and is into ecchi…." I stated which made Aido try to deny it.

Aido was about to freeze me but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. We all glance at the owner of the hand. Kaname.

"Aido. That's enough."

Yuuki and I stare at Kaname-senpai.

"Kaname…"

Aido stare at him and said, "President Kuran…"

Then suddenly, Kaname slap Aido across the cheek hard while glaring down at him with anger in his eyes.

"Did I ask for this?"

Aido knelt down on one knee and apologized.

"No…I acted on my own. I apologize, Kaname-sama.

Yuuki and I both stared at the scene silently.

"Leave now," Kaname ordered Aido.

Kaname turn to us and smiles softly.

"He said some unpleasant things…I'm sorry, Yuki."

Yuki looks at him bemused.

She then snapped out of it and flustered.

"Oh! Uh, Yes! I mean no… um though he said those things. Elena manages to provoke him."

Kaname smiles and chuckle softly making me blush knowing that he heard my comments about Aido.

Kaname then gently place his hand on Yuuki's cheek. Yuuki blushes as she looks at him.

"It's all right. You be just the way you are, Yuuki."

He then turn to me and places a hand gently on my head like a brother.

"You as well, Elena. You both are different from the Night Class students who wait on me…"

Yuuki and I stare at Kaname surprised at his words.

He then gave us a warm yet gentle smile.

"You two are both warm-hearted girls, Elena…Yuuki"

_I wonder why… this felt so familiar _I thought.

"That's more than enough."

_I wonder why… he looks…so…lonely._ We both thought.

Kaname glance at the door before back at us.

"It's getting late."

"You two, don't come to a horrifying place like this alone next time."

"Have Kiryu come with you."

I nodded my head while Yuuki reply, "All right."

We both turn to the door while step behind us and spoke softly to Yuuki.

"He robbed you, Yuuki… so he should at least serve you in some way."

Yuuki look at Kaname not liking his words.

"Please don't….why are you saying things like that?"

Kaname stare at Yuuki before his hand reached the cuff of the shirt, positioning it.

"You want to know….why?"

"Yuki… I can't keep my composure… when my dear girl has been pierced by someone else."

The door to moon dormitory opens revealing Zero's figure.

I noticed Yuuki blushed at his words.

Kaname then stare at me and spoke to me softly.

"You are also dear to me, Elena. I am glad you have not been pierced by someone else yet…."

I look at him not knowing what to say.

As the door to the moon dorm fully opens, Yuuki and I turn around and saw Zero at the doorway.

"Zero…" I muttered.

"He came to pick you up…" Kaname answered our confuse look.

"Go back to the day world now…Elena and Yuuki."

* * *

><p>Kaname turns and walks away up the flight of stairs. As he walks down the hallway, Kain was leaning on the wall waiting for him.<p>

"I don't understand why you are so attached to that girl and the new girl, President Kuran."

"You are the last surviving member of the Kuran family. As it is, everyone is unhappy you are in the same place as Zero Kiryu, a member of that vampire hunter family."

"You are the "Night worlds –"

But Kaname interrupted Kain's lecture.

"Elena….and Yuuki… are both my dear girls."

He glances back at Kain.

"They are the only ones in the entire world."

* * *

><p>"Aido was really irritated because it's morning," Yuuki said to Zero as she walked backwards.<p>

"Though he is irritated, he has no right to be a pervert," I stated with a blank face.

Though my statement made Zero laugh it seems.

_Pfft _Zero glance sideway while covering his mouth.

Yuuki simply sweat drop as she glanced at us.

"Um, Zero you're…not affected much by sunlight? It's bright out."

"I wasn't born this way," Zero simply stated.

"Oh. That's right"

_I wonder if he overheard before._ Yuuki wondered.

Zero statement answered her curiousity.

"…Congratulations, Yuuki ….on Kaname Kuran calling you, his dear girl."

Yuuki blushes mad.

"Ack! He heard!"

She faces forward while still blushing.

"B-but it's not what you think. I'm like a stray dog or cat to Kaname. It's obvious that I don't suit him."

"I…long for him…but….I understands."

"There's a line vampires and humans…can't cross."

She then stare at me in wonder.

"Though I wonder why Kaname-senpai called you his "dear girl" as well…"

I shrugged not knowing as well.

"I don't know nor do I care…but you are right about the lines which vampires and humans can't cross."

I turn and stare at Zero.

"You're right."

He walked up to us. He took hold of my hand and places a small gun on my hand.

"This is….?"

Zero answered for me.

"I borrowed it from the Headmaster. It's a gun to use against vampires. If I lose the human part of me… and go mad as a vampire…shoots me with that gun."

I stare at him in shocked.

"Not yet…but that day will eventually come," Zero stated.

"Kill me by your own hand then," He said to me with serious expression while looking at me in the eye with his lavender gaze.

I glance down at the gun in my hand, knowing that Zero's fate is in my hand.

* * *

><p>"You made President Kuran angry again," Kain states the obvious to Aido.<p>

"Yeah. He slapped my cheek really hard," Aido said with a frown, a huge red mark on his left cheek where Kaname-Kuran slapped him today.

Kain walked passed Aido and waved back not once glancing back at him.

"I'm off."

Aido sigh and said, "See you later."

A giggle can be heard.

Aido glance sideway and sees Ruka standing there laughing at him in suspense.

"What a…**Moron.** There's no one else who suit this word so well. But…"

"…the next time, when you make Kaname-sama angry…I will slap you to spare Kaname-sama the trouble of doing it himself," Ruka stated.

Aido glared at her and said, "Oh? Slap me—if you're willing to be killed by me."

Tension can be seen between them but ended, when someone pushes Ruka at the back.

"You're in the way."

The push surprise Ruka. She glanced behind her and realizes it was Shiki who had pushed her.

"You pushed me…"

"Why don't you cut it out? No matter what you say to Hanabusa…" Shiki stated. "He can't do anything."

In full view, Aido is seen holding two pale bucket of water, while one bucket full of water sit on top of his head.

Angry vein is seen in Aido's forehead. The awkward display shows that Kaname-sama is still angry at him.

"You're right. It was a waste of time," Ruka said while staring one last time at Aido before heading off to class.

Along the way, Ichijo greeted the punished Aido.

"Good morning! Are you getting tired? Kaname does make people do interesting things."

Aido simply denied, "I'm not tired."

**Kaname-sama puts the bucket on Aido's head.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok everyone! That is the end of chapter 6. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please remember to review. Thank you.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone. I apologize to all viewers who had been eagerly waiting for this chapter. I had been terribly busy with school and personal business lately. I will try my hardest to update the story frequently.

Vampire Knight is owned by Matsuri Hino. I apologize in advance of my bad grammar. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Buried in deep thoughts, Yuki and I silently sat against a wooden fence post. Instead of our usual Day Class uniform, we were donned in a suit that is suitable for horseback riding.<p>

The wind gently caresses my hair as I thought back to yesterday's event.

"_Not yet…but that day will eventually come," Zero said to me. "Kill me by your own hand then."_

Coming back from thinking of yesterday event, I knew why Zero said those words to me then.

_Zero…is afraid of going berserk and becoming a vampire who only lusts after blood…_ I thought.

_It's Zero's decision…_

My mind then wanders and think back to those memories, I ponder in how Shiki fit into all this. Rather why I did not recall my time with him till now. I glance to the side and noticed Yuki nodding off in her sleep. I saw Yori approach us and try to wake Yuki.

"Yuki, wake up!" Yori said, but was caught by surprise when Yuki grabbed Yori's wrist suddenly; staring wide awake at Yori, before taking in her surroundings.

"…Yori!" Yuki spoke loudly.

"It's unusual for you to fall asleep during Phys. Ed." Yori stated which I nodded in agreement.

Yuki scratched the back of her head while laughing weakly.

"I had something on my mind…I just…" Yuki explained.

However, Yori interrupted and gave us some bad news, especially for Yuki.

"…I have bad news for you both," Yori said. "You were asleep…so now the only horses left for your lesson… is Thunder and White Lily, the wild Horse."

Though thunder is calmer than white lily, he is still quite even-tempered.

Both horse glares at us, I sweat drop while Yuki just looked at them scared.

Yori patted Yuki and stated, "I'm done with my lesson… so use your guts and ride, Elena and Yuki."

I turn to Yuki and offered, "You can Thunder if you want, Yuki. He might be easier to ride than White Lily…"

Yuki shake her head and try to look brave, "No, I'll try riding White Lily. Thanks for the offer, Elena."

I nodded my head and cautiously approached Thunder. I stare at him with my midnight blue eyes. I extend my hand towards him to let him sniff it. Thunder eyed my hand cautiously before sniffing it. He gave a neigh in approval. I sigh in relief as I slowly untie the leash and got onto his back. I urged him to ride forward. We manage to ride with ease without difficulty despite Thunder being the second wildest horse on campus. I glance back to see how Yuki is doing, but saw her got kicked in the butt by White Lily. White Lily ran down the field heading straight for my direction. She noticed me but ignore me when she saw Zero who lay underneath a tree asleep. The commotion rouses him; Zero slowly sat up and met eye to eye with White Lily.

"You're ruining my nap…" Zero muttered as he looks at White Lily

Angered, White Lily charged and jumps at him. The Day class boys shouted out to Zero.

"Watch out, Kiryu!"

"Kiryu!"

With swift movement, Zero grab hold of White Lily's rein, he jumped aside and onto her back. He placed his hand on the saddle, pushing his weight onto White Lily making her stagger and off-balance. Using the rein, he pull and try to control her. While he spoke to her, "Lily…" Lily finally submits and calms down finally. "…it's all right."

I urged Thunder to approach them. I glance at them both, "You all right, Zero?"

While I asked him, the Day Class students stare in awe by Zero's performance.

"Kiryu is amazing. He calmed down White Lily, aka "The wild horse from hell", they say in respect and appreciation.

"No wonder Zero is the only one in the day class who can glare fearlessly at Kaname Kuran."

Some Day Class boys cry in happiness, "Kiryu is the rising star of our class."

"Damn those night class guys! They treat us day class guys like fools!"

From afar, I could see Yuki running over to us, "Zero!"

As she finally arrived, she apologized, "Sorry, Zero. White Lily is quick-tempered, but she never run away before."

"I wonder why she suddenly…"

While they talk, I extend a hand towards White Lily which she sniffed before nuzzling against my palm.

"She probably sensed something she didn't like…" Zero guessed.

* * *

><p>Within the moon dorm, the window laid open. Two hands took hold of the latched as it closed the windows. Ichijo spoke as he closed the windows, "Well…that surprised me. That horse is too sensitive."<p>

"As soon as I opened the window, it kicked Yuki and freaked out…"

"Do herbivores hate our smell that much?" Ichijo asked as he sniffed his hand. "What do you think, Kaname?"

He glanced back as he continues to speak, "Even though we have today off…you're still working. You never rest."

Sitting at a mahogany table is a beautiful man with long wavy dark hair that reaches to his shoulders.

Kaname spoke in a velvet yet husky gentle voice, "The senate is persistent in wanting reports..."

"…writing reports for those old men even though you don't want to…" Ichijo states truthfully. "You're different than me. I read too much manga, and I'm sleepy during the day. "

"Anyway, Yuki is all right…the horse only kicked her in the butt," Ichijo reported.

"Oh," was all Kaname said. This surprises Ichijo, for he thought Kaname would have say something in relief.

"Huh?" He said as he looked at Kaname, "No way! You've must've been really worried about her."

_That was cold!_ Ichijo mutter quietly to himself. But Kaname heard it and gave Ichijo a glare.

Ichijo simply smiled before wandering off.

"Well, I'm off to read more manga…" Ichijo stated but was cut off by Kaname, "Ichijo."

Kaname and Ichijo looked at one another, before Ichijo gave a sigh knowing that something is up.

"What would you like me to do…Kaname?"

* * *

><p>Within a crowded street, Yuki cried out happily while Zero and I walked behind her.<p>

She spoke happily while walking on the stone railing of the bridg, "Mmm! It's been awhile since we last came to town."

"It's a privilege for the Headmaster to ask us to do an errand…since leaving school grounds is restricted," Yuuki stated with happiness again. She suddenly pointed at Zero and me and yelled out, "Hey!" This caught our attention but our face showed her a bored look. "Zero, Elena! You look bored!" She stated a matter of fact, "Right now … we should be enjoying ourselves a little!"

"There's nothing to enjoy," Zero stated with a bored look, I merely nodded, though I am girl who should enjoy this like all ordinary girls. Sadly, my method of enjoyment is not shopping.

Hearing this, Yuuki forcefully grabbed both Zero's and my sleeve's jacket and dragged us off.

She exclaimed, "What?" Stop being such a killjoy and come on! It's alright! You'll have fun!"

After few hours, our hands are full with errands. Though Yuki is only carry one light package in her arm as she looked at the list.

Zero and I stayed silent while Yuki spoke, "Hm, the Headmaster asked us to get…let's see… Oh. He's cooking for us. Beef liver, bok choy…"

Zero and I groan in unison, as Zero mutters out loud, "There's more?"

Zero was once again tugged on the sleeve of his coat by Yuki. She dragged him to one of the street vendor while I follow closed behind carrying our stuff.

"Hey, look!" Yuki called out. "Zero!"

Zero and I watched as Yuki looked at the clothes that are hung in one of the street vendors.

"We should get back to the school before sunset," Zero stated. I stared off at the crowd absently while Yuki spoke to Zero indirectly, "You don't have to worry. The night class has today off so they won't be coming out of their dorm."

Zero blink in surprise a little as Yuki spoke, "Hey…gimme your arm. "

Zero watched as Yuki measure the coat length with his arm, "Good."

Then she said something which I find highly amusing.

"You're like…a younger brother who needs looking after," she said with a smile on her face, giggling a little.

Zero quickly walked away of which I followed beside him, making his action seemed like he is angry.

"You're mad. You get angry so easily!" Yuki said with a sweat drop.

Zero turned and glance back at yuki with a smirk on his face as he teased, "I'm so appalled that I find it funny. You're a year younger than I am."

Going along with the tease, I glance back as well grinning like a Cheshire cat, "You look like a grade-schooler…and you're acting like a "Big sis" to Zero? Ha! That's hilarious" We both face forward again, while Yuki mouth twitched upward, angry vein showing on her head. Zero eyes twinkle in amusement that I went along with his teasing as he looked at me.

We walked farther ahead carrying the errands while Yuki try to hurry the seller.

"Ah! I'll take this one. You don't have to wrap it," She said in a hurry while mutters. "It's only for zero, anyway."

Zero called back to Yuki indirectly while facing forward towards our next destination, "Hurry up or we'll leave you behind…" He then said the last word in a mocking way to Yuki which I laugh to myself. "Big Sis."

_You're a year older than I am, but you cut school—that's why we're in the same class! When we first met, you were about the same height as I was! _Yuki thought as she quickly receive her product while impatiently waiting for the seller to give her the change quickly.

Yuki silently glanced at Zero's back while thinking to herself as she waits for her change.

_Being like this…makes me feel like we've returned to the old days somewhat. Yeah. Zero is Zero. Even if you are…a vampire now…_

Within a café, Yuki is seated on one side of the table while Zero and I sit beside each other on the other side of the table. On the table in front of Yuuki are a large glass of parfait and one empty glass.

Elena, Zero you guys eat something too. I'll treat you guys for carrying all that stuff.

I glance down not feeling the mood while I stated what I wanted to eat, "I wanted to eat miso ramen."

While Zero stated what he wants, "I wanted to eat Shio Ramen."

Zero and I glanced at one another; in unison we both gave a huge sigh.

Yuki gulped down her parfait at realizing that she had force them to come at the café without asking what they want.

She looked away and gave her excuse, "Well, I love the parfait here, so…"

_I can't look at them in the eyes now… _she thought with a sweat drop as she gave another excuse, "Yori and I came here last time…"

Zero stared at Yuki for a moment, and then said, "You still…can't go outside school grounds alone…"

I glance at them wondering what Zero meant. Did something within Yuki's past that made her afraid to go outside school grounds alone?

Yuki pouted and retorted, "…I can!"

Zero lean his face against his hand with his elbow resting on the table, his eyes closed as he stated again, "I know you're afraid to. If you go outside the school… you remember, don't you…that not all vampires are "well-behaved" like Kaname Kuran…" He opens his eyes with a slight glare when he said Kaname Kuran's name.

"Shut up! I'm not afraid of what happened ten years ago," Was all she could say in response to Zero's words.

Zero bored his eyes at Yuki and stated while changing the subject, "You eat a lot."

I looked around while ignoring the two as Yuki quickly finishes her parfait while retorted to what Zero's just said, "Shut up!"

Yuki finished and slam down the glass, her face covered in cream a little while she panted after eating the parfait all at once.

"No fair!" She yelled childishly, "Somehow, you know lots of things about me, Zero…but there are lots of things about your past I don't know…"

"Like whether you have any brother or sisters…" Yuki continue on questioning. "…or which school you attended…"

However, her questioning was interrupted when Zero answers one of her questions, "I had a younger brother…he died …that day."

I glanced at zero with a somber look while Yuki look at him like she felt guilty for asking, "Zero."

But our conversation was interrupted when one of the workers at the café came up to our table holding a pitcher of water, with a high school girl behind her.

"Excuse me. Are you from the cross academy night class?" the staff asked Zero with a flushed look on her face. Yuki, Zero and I stared in shocked at her, especially her question. I glance at Zero wondering how he takes it. The staff member continues talking, "Oh, you are! You look a little different from ordinary people."

Yuki got up as in mean to try to explain to the girl, "Um…wait…"

But Yuki didn't much get a chance to explain, as the staff continues on talking which I find it annoying.

"Students from the elite class aren't like everyone else."

"There' someone named Aido in the night class, right? He likes sweets, and he comes here sometimes…"

"Oh. Please tell him to come again…"

Zero quickly got up from his seat and did I which surprises the girls. He walked off away from them while stating to Yuki and me, "I'm leaving."

"Wait for me outside," Yuki called out to him.

The high school girl shyly mutters, "Uh…"

Zero walks out of the café carrying our stuff as he silently mutters in distaste, "I…smell like they do…"

Then in an instant, he senses something in the area.

Yuki and I walked out of the café after paying the bill. As we walked out, Yuki asked, "Zero… are you alright?"

I looked around but still no sign of Zero.

"Zero?" Yuki stated in wonder. _Where did he go?_

I then noticed one of our supplies close to an alleyway on the street around the café, "Yuki, there!" I pointed. She saw and nodded to me as we head into the alley way. We ran while looking around trying to find Zero. But I was so busy looking for him, that I did not noticed the broken ladder hanging on the wall. The sharp ends scrape deeply into my skin as I glazed past it. I winced at the pain, "Ouch…" I glance down and knew this is bad when I noticed my elbow bleeding through my clothes already. I clutched at my wound with my hand. Yuki glance at me in worry, "Are you ok? We got to get that treated!"

I nodded but we both knew that we have to find Zero first before heading back to the academy.

"Zero! Where are you?" We called out. A figure lurks in the shadow high up, staring down at us. It launched itself at us, at me specifically. I quickly jumped aside and took out my weapon with what seem to be a whip with thorns at the sides; resembling a thorny vine. Yuki took this opportunity to stand in between us with Artemis out. The vampire launched at us again, trying to claw at yuki. It grin with menace, eyes filled with bloodlust as it spoke roughly, "Heh Heh… Your blood… smells good." It then lauched itself off of Artemis and again at me, I attack with my whip, but he was too quick for me.

"Elena!" Yuki cried out.

I gritted my teeth and press a button at the handle of the whip transforming it into a thin blade like a rapier. I took my stance, my legs shaking. I tried to will my legs and arms to move, but they wouldn't listen.

"Let me…eat you up…" the vampire stated.

From behind me, I hear Zero words, "Don't just stand there…Elena!"

Feeling him taking the blade from my hand, he thrust his arm forward towards the vampire, but had only manage to take off his arm. The vampire jumped back and scream in pain as smoke wither out where Zero had cut it.

I glanced behind me and up at Zero, "Zero!"

Electricity from my blade jolted Zero's hand. Zero glanced at it and said, "The Helios blade…is unhappy I'm wielding it…"

I felt my knees gave out and slid my knees to the ground. I continue to clutch at my injured arm while Yuki runs over towards us.

"Elena! Are you alright?" She asked in worried.

I nodded and stated, "I'm fine, Yuki."

Yuki glance down at the ground and questioned, "Why is there a vampire here?"

I grip my injured arm as she said this while I looked away. Zero then hear noises from the main street.

"Something is happening in the back."

"Yeah, it started me a little while ago."

"What was that sound?"

"Let's check it out."

"This is bad," Zero stated as he glanced at the vampire on the ground that is looking at us with bloodlust eyes. "We can't…let other people see this."

"Blood…" It stated revealing its fangs.

"You used to be human," Zero said to it.

The vampire jumped and about to launched itself at us again, "Oh? I wonder."

"Heh heh," it laughed. However we then heard a slicing sound of a sword. Before us, the vampire split in half. The person who sliced the vampire reveals himself to be Ichijo.

I looked at them while Yuki called out, "What? You're…"

The vampire turns to dust, no longer blocking our view. Besides Ichijo, I saw Shiki standing behind him.

Shiki sniffed the air and stared at the source. His eyes went wide when he locate the source. He rush towards me and quickly knelt beside me, inspecting my wounds, "Are you alright, Elena-chan? Does it hurt?"

His action caused everyone to blink in surprised. For Shiki is usually the laid back kind of guy, he tend to not care much of anything giving his monotone attitude.

Yuki broke the silence, "You're from the night class…Takuma Ichijo and Senri Shiki."

"Why are you here?" Yuki asked. "Why are you outside…doing this?"

"I'm fine, Shiki-senpai. It is just a scrape," I answered trying to calm Shiki down. But he continues to inspect the wound.

"Not now, Yuki. Please go back quickly and Elena, please…" Ichijo said but was kind of late to say the last part of his sentence.

Shiki suddenly carried me in his arm in bridal style which caused me to blush madly and surprised by his action. I can tell I am not the only one who is surprised. He walked out of the alleyway with me in his arm. He turn and spoke to Ichijo before heading back to the Academy with me, "Ichijo…I'll be going back to the academy first." He then glances at Yuki and Zero, "I'll take Elena back to the academy for her wounds to be treated…." Without another word, he ran off down the street heading back to the academy, in his arm I knew I am blushing like a cherry right now.

Back at the alley, Zero simply stared down at the ground as if in anger, while Yuki thinks to herself at what just happen.

_I realize…_

…_.There's still so much I don't know._

* * *

><p>Ok the chapters end here. I hope you like the twist in the story. Upon Elena's weapon, it is somewhat similar to Yuki's Artemis, able to transform into two weapons; a whip and a rapier. Please be sure to review.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone, Sorry for taking such a long time to post this chapter up. I have many reasons for being late. One of them is studying for midterms and the other is projects. Lol yes all school work related reasons. Please forgive me, for making you all wait for so long. Anyway back to the story. I apologize again in advance of my poor grammars. I am also glad many of you like the new side of Shiki in the last chapter. I will continue to do my best for you all to enjoy reading this fan fiction.

Vampire Knight Characters are owned by Matsuri Hino. Elena is owned by me. Let the story Continue….!

* * *

><p>Shiki immediately rush back to the Academy with me in his arms. My ivory skin is now scarlet due to blood rushing. I never blush this much before, I knew that I have this one-sided feeling for him but never had I felt this strong wave of emotion before. I feel like a volcano ready to erupt. Though I have feelings for Shiki-senpai, I also have feelings for Zero-kun too. Just thinking about this, makes me more confuse. I knew I have to decide someday, I will have to decide who I love more. But, right now it is best to keep my feelings hidden for I do not know of yet how both of them truly felt about me.<p>

We arrived back at the Academy, Shiki head straight to the infirmary, while carrying me to the infirmary. I knew we are receiving many stares and glares from Shiki's Fan girls. I feel so embarrassed and unconsciously hid my face in Shiki's chest. Whether he noticed this or not, I do not really care.

Shiki did noticed and looks down at me giving me a brief smile which I did not see, due to me hiding my face in his chest.

We've arrived at the infirmary; Shiki looks around but does not see the school nurse in sight. He walked over to a chair and set me down on it gently like a gentleman. I stare at him as he walked over to one of the cabinet in search for the first-aid kit. He found it in less than a minute before he knelt down before me. He took hold of my injured arm and gently dabbed my wound with an alcohol soaked cotton ball. I felt the sting and wince at the pain. The pain felt like a thousand bees sting my skin. I struggle but Shiki held onto my arm in an iron grip that is also gentle.

As he was tending to my wound, I stare at him.

"Shiki-senpai…you are not affected?" I asked.

"Hmm….?" Shiki said, as he continues to clean my wounded arm.

"I mean, shouldn't my blood affect you…since you're a ….vampire,"

"It had affected me, but I kept my bloodlust in control…because the blood is yours…." He answered.

"I see…"

Shiki finished cleaning the wound and gently yet firmly wrapped my arm in bandages.

I know I should question about what he meant, but I decided that right now is not the best time. Since I need to be clear in my own feelings first.

Shiki slowly got up after tending to my wounds; his pale blue eyes stare into mine for a while. He turned and head for the door. Before he leaves, he spoke to me loud enough for me to hear.

"Be careful from now on, Elena-chan. I'll see you at the party…"

I blinked in confusion as I watched him leave the infirmary. "What party?" I asked myself in confusion. Later on that evening, I was bombarded with questions by a worry Yuki.

I manage to assure her that I was fine. That Shiki-senpai treated my wounds like an expert. She smiled in relief and let it slide. The headmaster is in the kitchen doing some cooking while Yuki, Zero and I silently do our own thing within the living room of the Headmaster's dorm. By dinner time, we all silently sat at the table while the Headmaster describes what is for dinner. A first I thought that it might a normal dinner but this is somewhat far from normal…

"Stir-fried liver and leeks, my style; a melt-in-your-mouth stew of bok choy and filet, my style; Bonito, lightly grilled, with chopped celery and perilla sauce, my style…."

"How is it? Good?" The headmaster asked.

All was silence as Yuki, Zero and I ate the food.

The Headmaster then sulked in a corner in a gloomy mode while muttering out loud, "WAAH! It's been a while since we eat like this, eating like a family together though Elena only just joined us this year…."

"What am I? Extra?" I yelled out as he said that.

Yuki and Zero chuckled at my outburst while the Headmaster continues to mutter.

"I tried so hard to cook good food!"

"I keep telling you that your "My style" cooking is a bit off," Yuki stated.

"I keep telling you not to consider me as part of your family," Zero stated.

"This is not exactly normal…I do not remember being part of your family," I stated after having to calm down from my earlier outburst.

All three of us continue to eat while somewhat ignoring the Headmaster. The Headmaster stare at us before giving a sigh, "Well, it's all right…you're eating it…"

The Headmaster then had a serious look on his face as he eats the food.

"Did something…happen while you were in town? Elena you were injured right?" He asked.

Yuuki, Zero and I stopped eating and stayed silent.

In Yuki's mind, she begins to ponder back to what happen in the alleyway today.

_Ichijou-senpai glanced back at Yuki and questioned her question, "The reason why we killed that vampire?" _

"_If you want to know, come to the back of the Moon Dorm at Midnight. Don't you want to know why?"_

Yuuki wonders to herself whether to tell the Headmaster what happened or not.

As Yuki was about to tell the Headmaster of how I got injured, the Headmaster remembered something and interrupted her. I felt relief that the question was slide.

"Oh! I'd forgotten about it. Here, Zero," The Headmaster took out a small boxes, handing it to Zero. "You'll be running out of them soon, right?"

"Blood Tablets."

Zero stared at the tablets in his hand silently. Yuki and I stare at him, he saw us stared at him and simply stated, "Don't look shocked. This is going to become the norm for me."

_But Zero must be feeling shocked too…_

"Yeah…" Yuki muttered softly.

The headmaster puts on a happy childish expression, "Why are you three looking so down? The tablets restrain the urge to drink blood…but it's also just like having a meal!"

Zero got up suddenly and approaches the Headmaster like a predator, while Headmaster scurried back in fear.

"Calm down! Be more positive, Kiryu!"Headmaster exclaimed in panic.

Yuki and I sweat drop while thinking the same thing, "What_ is with the Headmaster's boldness? Stirring him up…"_

_Is it because he knows everything…about Zero? _Yuki and I thought while we could distinctively hear Zero bashing the Headmaster in the background as the Headmaster cried out in agony, "KIRYUUU!"

_I want to understand more …about Zero… and about vampires._ Yuki thought, _so tonight…_

* * *

><p>Guns can be heard being prepare to go into battle; rather it is Zero's bloody rose gun. I silently strapped the Helios to my waist. Tonight, Zero and I thought it is best to accompany Yuki to the Moon Dorms. Safety in numbers is always best than alone. Yuki grabbed Zero's shoulder in shock as he prepares his bloody rose.<p>

"Wait, Zero, Elena! Don't go to the Night class dorm when you're dying to shoot or slice someone!"

"I'm glad you two are worried about me, Zero…Elena… but I'm okay on my own, go back," Yuki said.

Zero and I stay silent before he broke the silent, "If you really looked like you felt okay…then I wouldn't have bother with this."

"Besides Yuki, you are actually weakest among us three. Seeing as your weapon can't do much damage to them," I stated, though I know that I am weak myself. But at least my weapon gives me an advantage.

Yuki sweat drop, "Geez, you two are mean."

We walked into the Night Class dorms ground, Yuki quiver with fright as she spoke, "We're on the grounds of the Moon Dorm. It does have its own atmosphere… Especially at Night…"

Wind blows, leaves rustles by it, as all three of us reached for our weapons with quick speed, aiming our weapons towards our greeters; Aido, Kain and Shiki.

"Did you come out to welcome us…vampires?" Zero asked, though his question sounds more like a statement than a question as he aims his bloody rose at Kain's forehead. Yuki's Artemis rod held Aido in place by the neck. While I placed my Helios blade close to Shiki's neck as well. Every inch of my body hated this, but this is the vampires ground, I have to keep my guard up against even if that person is Shiki-senpai himself. Shiki stared at me with a gentle yet expressionless features while Aido answered Zero's question, "Yeah…only because Ichijou asked us to."

Kain had his hands out in surrender as he explained why they welcome us three, "He told us to guard you so that our guys don't mess with you. Unfortunately tonight…almost all of the Night class students…are here on the Moon Dorm grounds."

We put our weapons away but still have it close to our side as Aido, Kain and Shiki guide us toward where Ichijo is. The Night class stared at us from a far; few of them had drawn their weapons, while others stared at us with glare of disgust.

Rima, the vampire with blond pigtails dressed in high-class clothes spoke to another vampire nearby, "Hmph, they came? What for?"

Another vampire drew out three knives thinking of attacking us, but another vampire held him back stating, "I wouldn't if I were you. You'll go down first. Look who is with them. Hanabusa Aido…Akatsuki Kain…and Senri Shiki. Kaname-sama's right hand men…."

_They look different than when they're at school…the ones who've out of their uniforms tonight… This is what vampires really look like. _Yuki thought.

"This way," Kain said as he guide us to where Ichijou-senpai is. Yuki stare at Aido, analyzing as she thought to herself. _He looks the same as always._ Aido noticed Yuki's stare and asked, "What?"

"Nothing," Yuki replied.

"Here they are, Vice President Ichijo," Kain spoke to Ichijou while all of us are looking around. Ichijou noticed us and gave us a huge jolly smile, "Oh! Welcome, Elena, Yuki and Kiryu!" Yuki and I turn our attention to Ichijou. We find ourselves sweat dropping as we saw something that is somewhat out of place.

"Tonight is my birthday party!" Ichijou stated with happy sparkling smile. "Please enjoy yourselves!"

_This corner is a world of its own. _All three of us thought.

"Party…so that is what Shiki-senpai meant this afternoon…" I muttered to myself.

Yuki continue to stare at Ichijou like he is some kind of alien. _He's too much like a human and not enough like a vampire…Just him though._ Yuki thought with a sweat drop.

"How old are you?" Yuki asked while thinking it's expected of her to ask.

Ichijo answered Yuki with a question, "How old in human years or vampire years?"

Yuki sweat drop some more and answered with a question, "V…vampire years?"

Ichijou gave a flushed look and acted somewhat gay in front of us as he answered Yuki's question, "I'm eighteen. I'm a grownup now! Oh… I want you to kiss me for my birthday present, Yuki! And Elena!"

Yuki and I looked shocked by his statement, while Ichijou receive a glare of daggers from Shiki by his last statement.

But however I look, Ichijou looks gay right now. As I think this, I accidentally asked outloud, "Why does he act so…gay?"

Everything seem to have freeze, Ichijo blinked at my statement as he stare at me, then chuckles and laughter can be heard from some of the vampires especially Aido, while Kain just simply sweat drop. I then realized I said what I was thinking out loud, I cover my mouth with my hands. I glance at Zero and notice him covering his mouth and looking away, his body shaking which I realize that he is trying to hold in his laughter, Yuki simply sweat drop at what happen. As for Shiki, he is laughing inside while still putting up a calm facade.

Yuki decided to bring back to the subject of why we are here, "Um! We came here on business. As members of the disciplinary committee, we want to know what happened today." Yuki said feeling flustered. Zero thought with a sigh, _she's not okay here at all._

"I can't look the other way. Leaving school grounds without permission is against school rules…and moreover…that vampire…" Yuki said.

Ichijou went out of his gay state and stare at Yuki and I as he said, "Sure. Ask me anything. Everyone here knows about it."

Yuki stare at Ichijou in surprise. As for me, I somehow knew what happen today in town especially with the vampire. Maybe it has something to do with my memory which is telling me why that vampire is like that. But maybe just hearing it from a vampire might help me remember my past.

"There's no way we could allow a dangerous vampire like that roam freely in the town… but you two went to the trouble of killing it," Yuki stated before asking her question. "Why that vampire?"

Aido answered her question instead, "That vampire used to be human; Filthy things."

Yuki glanced back at Aido in silence while Ichijo warned Aido of what he said about those vampires, "Aido!"

Ichijou answered Yuki's question about the vampires in more detail terms, "Yuki, vampires…are ruled by a few purebloods and a handful of aristocrats. Every student in the Night class is an aristocrat or higher…"

"To use a pyramid as an example… Former humans are lower than common vampires. To tell the truth, they aren't treated very well."

"The vampire I killed…was a level E vampire—A vampire who's fallen outside of the pyramid."

"Level E?" Yuki questioned.

"Level: End" to be exact; Kiryu is a member of a vampire hunter family… so he should know all this," Kain stated and answered Yuki's question about the Level E.

_Zero is? But…_Yuki thought. I stare at Zero; I knew Zero is part of the vampire hunter family mainly for his deep hatred of them but also perhaps because of my hidden memories which gave me that feeling about Zero.

"Former humans…eventually fall into the Level E category, Yuki. They gradually lose their sanity, reaching the "End"—their destruction," Zero stated.

"Yes…in their endless thirst for blood…they start attacking people indiscriminately," Ichijo explained. "That is why former humans are managed by the aristocrats and above."

"M-managed…?" Yuki asked again.

"But accidents do occur,"Ichijo stated. "A mad vampire may flee from an aristocrat…and wander into human society."

A familiar voice spoke from the background, we all turn to the source of the voice as he spoke, "There was a report that a level E vampire would appear in town today."

Kaname leaned against the post, his lean body dressed in a black dress shirt don in a while jacket. His eyes bore into Yuki's and mine, "Ichijo and Shiki hunted it down…under my orders."

The Night class starts to mutter as they saw their leader.

"Kaname-sama is here…"

"It's Kaname-sama…"

Yuki called his name is surprise, "Kaname!"

"Kaname is attending the soiree!" said one of the vampires.

Zero and I glance at him. My eyes avoided his eyes as I look at Kaname while listening to the other vampires speaks.

"How unusual…"

Yuki stared at Kaname-senpai with a confuse look as to why he did it.

"You ordered…that vampire to be…"

Her sentence was interrupted by Kaname as he asked, "Yuki, Elena. Why didn't you two inform the Headmaster?"

"You're a member of the disciplinary committee, yet when Ichijo invited you, you came here…To a dangerous place like this."

"But!" Yuki tried to explain while Ichijo merely sigh. "I didn't think it was something I should report…and I wanted to know the truth first-hand."

"I came here, for I wish to keep Yuki safe. I know I should inform the Headmaster about it, but knowing Yuki's feeling of wanting to know. I stay silent," I explained.

Kaname with his pallid slender hand, he rakes it through his long wavy dark hair gently, "Firsthand, huh…"

"Elena, Yuki, Kiryu… come over here."

Kaname seated himself in an elegant couch that is much like something Queen Cleopatra would use. Yuki, Zero and I cautiously walk up the steps to where Kaname is seated. I looked around nervously as I felt all eyes are on us.

"Elena…Yuki…sit beside me,"Kaname said.

I blinked as I stare at Kaname while Yuki had a flushed face, "Huh?"

"…No thanks."

I simply shake my head in answer to his request. Yuki glance at Zero and sees him looks away in silent, before raising both her hand up and said, "I'm fine."

"Elena. Yuki," Kaname said that made both us decide to sit down beside him; Yuki on Kaname's right side, me on his left side. I glance down feeling embarrassed while kaname gently wrap his arm around Yuki's shoulder, as his other arm wrapped around my waist gently.

"This is the safest place for you to be…"

I could feel my heart beating fast due to nervousness while I knew that Yuki's heart is also beating fast but mostly because of her feelings for Kaname-senpai.

"Kaname-senpai…um…"

"I'm sorry about today. I didn't think…you two would be there when the hunting took place…"

"No…it was fine," Yuki spoke softly yet nervously.

"But…it's both your fault too, for wandering around there," Kaname stated as he gently touch my arm where it was injured. As he touched that area, I felt myself flinch from the contact.

"Did you injure your arm because of that vampire? It must hurt."

I shake my head and simply said, "No, it was because I was careless."

Kaname take his arm away from Yuki and focus his attention on me. He gently took hold of my injured arm which Shiki had so carefully tended.

"Humans should never…be turned into vampires."

He carefully pulls the sleeve of my jacket up, slowly revealing my injured arm which is wrapped in white bandages. He stares at my arm as he continues to speak. Yuki silently listen as she watched us.

"But in the old days, hidden from history…when the war between vampires and vampire hunters was at its peak… vampires turned many humans into vampires to use in battle; and now the aristocrats have the duty to manage those survivors. Sometimes we have to kill them off…"

"Kaname…" Yuki whisper as she thought, _I didn't know the Night Class was doing such things._

"It is the Vampire Hunter's duty to kill vampires," Zero stated as he stared at us. Kaname glance at Zero and spoke words that provoke him, "Then why didn't you kill him first?"

Then Kaname turn his voice back to me, "I'll ease your pain…"

"Huh?" I said in confusion when I found myself blushing as Kaname-senpai bents down and place his lips on my wounds. I blink thinking when did he unwrap the bandages?

He continues to place his lips on my injured arm, the sensation of his lips on my skin is too much for me to take. I begin to struggle wanting him to stop, "Kaname-senpai…!"

But he continues to hold my arm in a firm yet gentle grip, as he continues to kisses my arm. I could feel Yuki staring at me with envy. I sweat drop at what is happening while blushing like mad at the same time. Kaname chuckles before his eyes glance back Zero again as he spoke while his lips is still against my skin.

"Perhaps, Kiryu…you sympathized with him?"

Zero drew his gun and points it at Kaname's forehead, Seiren's sharp nails stay fixated against Zero's neck. Everyone is silent in shock especially the other vampires.

Kaname lifted his head while still holding my arm as he spoke to Seiren, "Seiren…it's all right."

"I said something I shouldn't have."

Yuki and I glance at Zero as we together whisper his name, "Zero…"

Zero lowers his gun while glaring at Kaname.

"That was scary,"Ichijo commented.

"Kiryu pointed that gun at Kaname-sama…tearing him into shreds right here wouldn't be enough," Aido spoke angrily while griping his arm hard.

"Now, now, Aido…don't really do it," Ichijo told Aido, trying to his best to calm him down.

"Yeah…I will try not to while I'm at this school…I don't want to hinder the Headmaster's pacifist ideology," Aido stated.

"But don't forget…the reason we're here. We're at Cross Academy solely because…Kaname-sama, the pureblood vampire, is here," Aido reminded us.

Yuki stared in shock at knowing for the first time about Kaname's lineage.

"Kaname-senpai is a pureblood vampire…"Yuki said in shock while thinking, _He's the same kind of vampire who attacked Zero's family…_

Zero stared darkly at Kaname. Kaname glance at Yuki and questioned, "You didn't know that about me, Yuki?"

I stared at Kaname-senpai. I wasn't all that surprise again. I knew Kaname-senpai has to be a pureblood, for the only vampire that any vampire would obey without question is a pureblood. I got to thank the Headmaster for having me study as much as I can about vampires.

"Are you afraid?" Kaname asked Yuki. She looks at him with an expression with mixed emotions bottled up inside her petite body. She finally answers his question after some thinking, "Ever since we've known each other I've been a little afraid of you…Kaname-senpai. Even now, I'm a bit afraid…"

Ichijo then decided to ease the tension as he clap his hand and spoke loudly, "Hey! Don't forget, everyone! This is my birthday party! You've all gotta celebrate! Elena, Yuki and Kiryu are my precious guests too!"

Zero simply turns away from the scene.

* * *

><p>Within the Headmaster's office, the headmaster himself is seated at his desk with a man wearing a brown dust coat, an eye patch over his right eye, long wavy yet ruffle hair, and a hat that resembles a sheriff; hanging at his back is long rifle. The man stare at the photo of Yuki and Zero in front of him as he spoke in a low husky voice, "What a stern face; a rebellious phase?"<p>

The Headmaster looked through few photos in his hand as he answered the man, "Kiryu isn't a kid. Have it if you want."

"I can have Zero?" The man asked.

"No, the photo," Headmaster replied. "I have some extra prints when I was going through them."

"The girl in the photo is my Yuki! She would've been one grade lower than Zero, but she's a dependable daughter."

"On her first day of high school, she hit Kiryu to get him to go again."

"What? Again?" The man yelled in astonished. "You mean he repeated a year?"

"It's all right. He stands out in the crowd, but he's doing fine. He repeated a year in junior high," the Headmaster stated with a sweat drop at the man's surprise outburst.

"Well, I can see why he hesitated about going to high school. The Night Class attends the same school. ..He'd have to see the pureblood often," The man said.

"I asked Kiryu…to be a threat to the Night Class, which consists of problem students," The Headmaster explained.

"What happened to your so-called pacifism?" The man asked. "You don't trust the Night Class?"

"I do. But they're a hot-headed bunch," The headmaster replied.

"It may have been a mistake to leave him in your care," The man said feeling regret.

"What are you saying? You had no other choice," The headmaster simply stated.

"I haven't seen him…for four years. I didn't think I'd be able to see him again."

"Today…A level E wandered into town."

"Oh really?" The headmaster asked in surprise. "Did you do your "work"?"

The man turns and glared at the Headmaster and stated, "Don't pretend you don't know."

"_They_ turned it to ashes first. The Night Class must have snatched it."

"They're the only aristocrats who can do anything around here."

The Headmaster simply laughed at the man's word though he knew that the man is serious of what he said. "Ha Ha Ha! Well, there is a school rule forbidding the night class to leave school grounds without permission."

"They won't follow such rules!" The man retorted.

"Well! I wonder who it was. Saving our town like that!" The Headmaster said in a creepy yet happy grin.

The Headmaster went star-eyed and stares at the ceiling like he is staring at the night sky itself.

"They're like knights who secretly protect people…"

"Stop joking around! You give me the creeps," The man stated. "They call it their duty…but they simply enjoy hunting."

"We vampire hunters…kill vampires," The man stated in truth.

"But it is forbidden to kill them without reason!" The Headmaster reminded the man. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I didn't come to see you. I'm here to see Zero. I made a serious vow with him," The man answered as he begins to walk to the door, but as he walked past the desk of photos. He noticed one photo which caught him in surprise. He stopped in his track and picked up the photo, staring at it wide-eyed.

"No…what is she doing here?"The man said in shocked. The headmaster took a peek at the photo the man is holding.

"Oh! That is Elena Clyne, she recently attending Cross Academy. She is like an angel, almost like a second daughter," The Headmaster said in a cheerful voice.

The man placed the photo back on the desk, his face retaining his calm feature as he walk to the door again.

"Be nice to him, like you used to," The Headmaster said softly as he watched the man walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Back in the moon dorm's ground, Zero silently stand near the post close to where Yuki and I are seated. The vampires went along having a good time. I glance around before standing up.<p>

"I'm sorry kaname-senpai, but I'm going to head back…" I said, while Yuki nodded her head and followed suite.

At the table of where the birthday cake is stood Shiki-senpai and Ichijo-senpai.

"What a huge cake…you're eating it by yourself?" Shiki asked in a monotone voice.

Ichijou answered Shiki's question while holding the cake knife in his hand, "This is for everyone."

"You want to cut it, Shiki?" Ichijo asked with grin that seemed gay again.

"Of course. Hold the cake for me, Ichijo," Shiki replied.

With swift movement, Shiki purposely cut Ichijou's hand as he was about to cut the cake.

"Oh…you cut me,"Ichijo said as he looked at his wounded hand which is bleeding.

"Oops. Sorry," Shiki apologized, though he does not feel guilty nor does he regret what he did.

"Don't waste it…" Shiki said as he bent down and licked Ichijo's blood, not wasting a single drop.

"You cut me on purpose, didn't you…Shiki?" Ichijo asked though he already knew that Shiki did it on purpose without asking.

"Hmm?" Shiki said in reply as he continues to lick Ichijou's blood.

Seeing what Shiki is doing somehow makes me sick. I turn my attention away and decide to stare at a flower that is growing nearby.

Zero turns and walks away. I glance up and saw Yuki chasing after Zero as she saw him walks away.

"Huh? Zero?" Yuki called out to him while sweat dropping. I simply followed after them, feeling worried about this bad feeling I am getting. Like something is going to happen soon.

Shiki and Ichijou watched us go. Shiki's eyes bore into my back knowing that he had done it on purpose in front of me. "Oops. They probably found it gross…"

"Huh?" Shiki said as he continues to stare.

"Zero!" Yuki continues to call out.

Zero panted heavily as he feels the quenched of thirst. He continues to fight it, though his body is struggling, He slowly threw his jacket off and stepped off, his hand reached for his neck where his tattoo lays. The tattoo reacts to the vampire side of him. His other hand gripped his box of blood tablets, as he shakes them out, struggling to take them.

"Shiki? Drink this instead. I have no intention of serving myself to you," Ichijo said as he handed a glass of blood water to Shiki.

Shiki took hold of the glass in his hand while stated, "This is boring to drink."

"Too bad," Ichijo stated not really caring that it is boring to drink or not.

"Should you have let them go like that?" Kain asked Kaname as he looked off to where we ran off to.

"It's all right…for now…" Kaname said not all too concerned.

"You don't seem too concerned…. The vice president took the trouble of setting things up for you…"Kain stated.

Kaname chuckle as he looked down with his hand over his hand, through his silky black hair.

"Elena…Yuki…will eventually come to me...especially Yuki…"

"Zero!" Yuki continues to call out as she looked for him. I followed close behind making sure she is safe. As I ran, I begin to think;_ I didn't like that atmosphere…Zero probably felt that way too._ Then I noticed something, I glance down at my once injured arm, _it's not hurting anymore! That means…_

I blushed softly thinking back as to what Kaname-senpai did. _He took away physical pain…vampires have this power too._

I shook my head and continue to go after Yuki and Zero.

Yuki continues running till her foot collided with a small box of blood tablets on the floor. She knelt down and picks it up. _Blood tablets? Is this Zero's? _Yuki glance around and saw Zero leaning down against the railing, much close to the pool.

"Zero…" Yuki mutters under her breath. Zero stare at Yuki with an exhausted dark look, like he has been on a run or something. As he stared at her, his hand loses his grip and drops the blood tablets that were in his hand.

Zero bent over and cough out red liquid of what is supposed to be blood water.

Yuki rushed over to his side, "Zero?"

She reached to his side and asks in panic and worry, "What is it? Are you all right?"

Zero covers his mouth with his hand to prevent from coughing out any more blood water while he groaned in pain.

"Yuki…" Zero mutters painfully.

"Vampires who used to be human…sometimes…can't tolerate blood tablets," Shiki stated as he stared through glass liquid.

Zero hang on to Yuki's shoulder as if hanging onto dear life, as he painfully told her, "After I attacked you…I took them every night…but…they always made me feel sick…"

"You're hurting me…Zero," Yuki stated painfully as he gripped her shoulders. _The blood tablets haven't helped him since then? Then Zero is…_

I reached to the area and stared in shock as I heard what Zero said. But what shocked me more was that he leans his head close to Yuki's throat. I knew what is about to happen, I knew this is the bad feeling I must be having today. I didn't hesitate this time. I ran towards and yelled out to Zero. "Zero! Stop!"

While with Yuki… _I will stop you, Zero. _Yuki then recall the first time Zero attacked her. _You heard it too? The sound of your blood being sucked in by me, you can't act as if nothing has changed._ She felt his tongue licked her throat as if preparing his feast before piercing her skin with his fangs. As he was about to pierced his fangs into her neck, they heard my call. _I have to stop him. _Yuki thought. Yuki then slipped over the pool and into the water dragging Zero with her. _I have to stop him._

Within underwater, Zero stared at Yuki in shocked and then realized what he almost done, he turn his face away in disgust before they both swam to the surface.

I knelt by the side of the pool where they fell, "YUKI! ZERO!" As soon as I called out, I watched as they swam to the surface, I smiled in relief as I see no blood on Yuki or Zero. But, I felt a presence behind me, hearing the sound of gun click. I was too late to stop from what was happening. The gun was shot and aim straight for Zero. "No, ZERO!" But then I realize that the bullet only glazed his right shoulder. I glance up and found myself stared at a man with brown dust coat, eye patch on his right eye, hunter's hat, piercing eyes, while he smokes cigarette as he points his rifle at Zero.

As I stared at the man, I realize that I should know this person. I slowly felt bit of my memories coming back to me.

"I never thought I'd be killing my dear student with this gun. Curse me with your last breath and die…vampire," The man said as he glared at Zero.

Zero glanced at the man and said, "Mas…ter…"

I open my mouth and spoke what comes to mind or rather from my memories that is now swarming my mind, "Master…Yagari-san…"

Both Zero's and my words seem to shock Yuki and make her wonder what is happening.

* * *

><p>Ok that is the end of chapter 8. I'm sorry that there aren't that many scenes between Shiki and Elena. But I want this chapter to somewhat focus a bit on Elena's past. I will do my best to bring out more of Shiki X Elena and Zero X Elena moments. Please Review. Thank you!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone. I am back from my busy schedule. I apologize to many of you who had been anxiously waiting for me to update. I am glad many of you like how the story turns out. Anyway, I should have more free time to update the story. Don't worry I won't abandon it.

I also wish to apologize in advance for my grammatical errors in the story. Vampire Knight is own by Matsuri Hino. Elena Clyne is owned by me. Thank you.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Five years ago…<strong>_

A child like version of Zero can be seen standing looking at his master, Yagari Toga. Zero stared at his master sadly as he spoke with guilt in his voice, "It was my fault….your eye…"

"I'm sorry, Master."

"You told me to run away with Elena…but I came back," Zero placed his small like child hand against the tree he was standing beside at. Yagari stare up at Zero from where he lay on the grassy ground with his left eye while his right eye covered in bandages.

"Huh?" Yagari asked. "Are you gonna make me regret that I risked my life to protect you and Elena? Sheesh. Damn brat."

Yagari sat up as he stared at Zero and place his palm on Zero's rainy silver hair. "I didn't save you two so that you could make a face like that."

"Master…"

Zero looks at Yagari with a bit of sadness yet admiration for him. "Why do vampires hurt humans?"

Yagari looks at Zero as he answers him, "Because they are pitiful beings that live only by instinct."

"That's why we hunt them."

"Vampire Hunters like me and the Kiryu Family exist for that purpose."

Yagari's hand now moves down from Zero's head to his shoulders as he said with his eyes closed, "Zero…you do understand now?"

"Vampires can only ever be our enemy."

_**Present…**_

A splash of water can be heard as Zero clutches his right shoulders crying out at the pain of it, blood seeps through his wet white shirt as he stays in the water with Yuuki holding on to him in shock and concern.

I stare out at both of them as both Yuuki and I called out at the same time, "Zero!"

"Even if the bullet whizzed by you, it must hurt like hell. A spell was put on that bullet to kill vampires." Yagari spoke icily beside me, still pointing his gun at Zero. "…Zero…even if you are hungering for bloods…do you still have a reason to brace yourself for this?"

Zero thought deeply before closing his eyes waiting for the moment to come. Yuuki stare at Zero as she watches knowing that he was prepare for it. Yagari points the gun at Zero creating a sound when it is about to be fired. Yuuki reach out and hold Zero protectively in her arms, her body facing the gun instead of Zero as she turns her head and glares at Yagari.

I stood up and gripped the gun that Yagari is holding, trying to force him to miss his shot if he does pull the trigger. I stare at him, my eyes narrowed. "Master…"

Yagari stare at Yuuki and asked, "You're…the adopted daughter of that retired twit? I don't know what your relationship with Zero is…." He then glances at me before continuing. "But whether Zero lives or dies is not for you both to decide!"

Yuuki continues to glare at Yagari as she yelled out, "I won't let you kill him!"

"Are you saying he isn't a level E yet?" Yagari asked.

"That's correct, Master…" I answered as I continue to narrow my eyes at him.

Zero gently pushes Yuki away while he clutches his wounded shoulders with one hand.

"Yuki…Elena…its alright."

Zero glance behind him at Yagari with what seemed to be a solemn look. Just at that moment, Headmaster came running out in panic.

"You took things too far! This is exactly why I hate Vampire Hunters!"

The Headmaster grabbed holds of the gun that Yagari was holding and wrenched it away while saying, "Hey, put that thing away! How much longer, are you going to keep a girl in cold water?!"

"I dropped by because I was worried, and this is what I find!"

The Headmaster then knelt down by the pool as he extend both his hands towards them, "You must be freezing. Here, grab my hands."

Zero and Yuuki ignore the Headmaster and slowly got out of the pool themselves. I watch and almost felt laughing at seeing the priceless expression on the Headmaster's face.

Yuuki got up and stand beside Yagari, she stare at him with narrow eyes as she asked, "Who…are you?"

Yagari took out the cigarettes he was smoking and answered her, "I'm Toga Yagari. I'm the former master of Zero…and Elena…I'm a vampire hunter."

"Right, Zero…Elena?"

Zero stare straight ahead as he answers, "Yes."

I stare at Yagari and nodded my head, "Yes."

I knew he was my master thanks to the memories that recently appear in my mind. But questions went through my head, how did I end up being Yagari's student? It doesn't make sense to me especially with the other recent memories I've been having lately.

Yagari stared at me for a moment before looking back at Yuuki, "You really are the adopted daughter of that silly twit…Zero was about to attack you…yet you consider me as your enemy."

_Let me take care of things… You go home, Yuuki…Elena._

Headmaster told us. I sit on my bed within my own dorm. I stare blankly at nothing while in deep thought. My thoughts swirl to the event of meeting Master Yagari along with the memories that came with it. I knew from the memories, I used to train under Yagari with Zero when young. But, why did I forget that memory and the memory of having to have known Zero. Does Zero already know who I am when he first saw me at this Academy? So many questions run through my mind. One thing for sure, I need to get some answers from both Master Yagari and Zero.

I wonder what they plan to do with Zero…I knew now that Zero can't tolerate blood tablets…so his body will continue to lust for blood…and his mind is being eaten away…If things continue like this, Zero will…

My last thought before going to bed…

_I can't….do anything either. Zero…_

The next day, Yuuki and I continue our prefect duties but without Zero this time since he didn't come to school today. The night class passes by heading to class. I could feel the weight of Shiki's eyes on me along with Kaname's who stare at both Yuuki and me. After our duties, we both went in search for Zero. Having to not found him in his dorm, we went and seek answers from Yagari.

We found Yagari which Yuuki quickly grabbed him.

She tugged on Yagari's sleeves as she asked him, "What happened to Zero?"

"He's not at school or the dorm. The headmaster isn't around either…What did you do to him?"

Yagari glanced at both of us before answering the question, "We quarantined him, of course."

"Quarantined?" Yuuki asked.

"He's to the point where he'll attack anytime. We quarantined him so that there won't be any victims until I settled things," Yagari explained. I listen carefully, as my mind progress and quickly realized where Zero might be.

"But Zero is safe for now, right?" Yuuki asked in concern.

"Where is he?!"

Yuuki continues to hold on to Yagari's sleeves while Yagari yelled out, "Let me go! I've got work to do!"

Yuuki finally let go as Yagari continues to talk.

"That retired twit told me I wouldn't be able to stay unless I did something! He forced me to become…a temporary lecturer of ethnics for the night class."

"You're… a lecturer?" Yuuki asked in surprise. I looked at my Master feeling surprised myself as I watched him enter the room filled with vampires.

"Do your job," Yagari said before slamming the door behind him.

The night class stared as Yagari enters the room. All was silence within the room as Yagari continues walking towards the front desk. He turns and faces the Night Class.

"I'm Toga Yagari. I'll be your temporary lecturer for this ethics class." Yagari spoke with a cold stare while with a smirk on his feature. "Nice to meet you, Vampires…"

The vampires of the night class stared at Yagari with a cold look in return while tension can be sense within the air.

"'Yagari'? He has the same name as the man who's the No. 1 vampire hunter right now…."

"So it was you shooting last night…" Aido stated as he glance at Yagari.

"Relax." Yagari places his palms on the front desk as he spoke, " Today I am an official teacher… with a teaching certificate."

Leaning against the wall is the male pureblood holding a book in his hands. He spoke in a calm voice not at all faze by the presence of Yagari. "I heard that you were somewhere far away, but you've returned?"

"You've come back to check out the night class"

"Or is there a vampire among us you want to kill… teacher..?" Kaname questioned, though his questions are more of statement.

Yagari grinned as soon as Kaname spoken, "Hello, Kaname Kuran. Unfortunately my execution list is empty right now. If you fall asleep because my lecture is boring, I can add you to the list, you know?"

Kaname gave a slight chuckle as he closes the book in his hand with his eyes closed, "Heh, I'll be careful… teacher."

After long hours, the lecture has ended, Yagari walked out of the classroom and into the hallway where Yuuki and I stood waiting.

He saw us while closing the door behind him. "You two waited all this time? I thought you'd go off to find Zero."

Yuuki and I stare at him while Yuuki spoke in firm voice, her eyes filled with determination yet concern.

"You said Zero was okay… I was afraid the night class would tear you to shreds."

"We don't wish to pretend to overlook things like that… as a guardian." I spoke as I stare at my master with my sapphire blue eyes.

Yagari gave a slight grin as if amuse as he stare at us. "…How good of you. However…there's nothing …a good girl like you can do." He spoke, though his words are more directed at Yuuki as he lean over us before walking off with a book in his hand with a knife stuck on one side of the book.

"If you still want to see him…Go. He's in the guest room of the Headmaster's private living area."

We both stare at him before walking away heading off towards the direction of which where Zero is being quarantine.

As we arrived, Zero stares at us in mixture of shock and surprise. His eyes went wide while we both panted from running; though Yuuki is more out of breath than I am.

Zero knew why we are here and simply said, "Yuuki, Elena, I'm fine. Go home."

Zero slowly closes the door but Yuuki quickly grab hold of the door, trying to tug it open.

"Huh? Wait, Zero! Why are you staying here…just because that man told you to?"

I stare at Zero with my blue eyes, his eyes met mine. I can tell we have an understanding, since I can I understand why he stayed and listen to Yagari.

"Yuuki…." I spoke softly.

"That man… took care of me and my younger brother. He was my guardian and my teacher when my parents weren't home. Back then I saw a level E for the first time…" Zero spoke in a down cast voice.

"Is it that time with the school doctor…Zero?" I asked as I look at him sadly for I recalled that day quite well from the memories that had recently return to me. Though not all my memories had returned, but I know I will remember everything with time.

Zero nodded his head in answer to my question. "The doctor at our elementary school…was a really nice, beautiful woman. But she was a former human who had run away from an aristocrat. One day she suddenly transformed into a ferocious vampire right in front of us, in front of both Elena and I. I blocked my master's way…pleading with him that she was a good person…he lost an eye due to my ignorance. Even when her neck was smashed, she kept baring her fangs until the moment she died…and I became of vampires for the first time. My master…" Zero then glance at me and continues. "No… our master taught us things through his actions. So if he is going to kill me, I…"

I stare at Zero and knew that he still feel guilty of what happen that day, "Zero don't blame yourself, I was also ignorance that time as well." I spoke softly hoping my words might help. "But… don't give up on everything. Live, Zero. Master saved you for a reason. He also didn't kill you yet also for a reason."

Zero gave a small smile while looking down.

"Don't give up on yourself! You gave me that gun…so don't run away from me… from us!" I cried out before looking at him sadly. Yuuki stayed silent for what she wishes to say to him had already been said.

"Zero…" She asked. "Why won't you look at us?"

"Let us in." We both spoke as we stare at him while he looks away.

We both walked into the room before Yuuki takes Zero hand and drag him to the door that leads to the bathroom. I realize what she plans to do as soon as we stepped into the bathroom.

Zero stared at Yuuki in question, "Yuuki?"

Yuuki closes the bathroom door behind us.

"No one will notice us in here…"

Water dripping can be heard from the shower while Yuuki took off her day class jacket. I stepped forward and place my hand on her arm, stopping her. "No yuuki let me do it." I spoke softly while my eyes are filled with determination. Yuuki was about to retort but the look in my eyes told her that it is best she listens.

I turn my attention to Zero and take off my day class jacket, I gave my jacket to Yuuki as I gaze into Zero's lavender eyes which had widen in surprise at what I was doing.

"Let's continue where we left off last night…except it is with me…" I spoke.

Within the Night class, Kaname lean against the wall close to the large windows within the hallway outside the classroom, holding the book in his hand while the moon shines through the window and onto him.

Ichijo poked his head out of the classroom and spoke to Kaname. "The next class is starting. You're not coming back to the classroom?"

Kaname simply answer his question, eyes still on the book in his hand. "I'm not interested in that old man's macroeconomics."

Ichijo then spoke whatever is on his mind, "By the way…Yuuki and Elena went off somewhere. Is something bothering them?" He questioned.

Kaname stayed silent before closing the book in his hand while Ichijo stare at Kaname with questioning look. "Kaname?"

Kaname looked out the window and simply spoke, "Yuuki…Elena… they are both…kind girls…"

Back to where Elena, Yuuki and Zero are in the washroom, I spoke to Zero knowing that this is probably the only thing I can do for both Yuuki and Zero. "I realize now that the only thing I can do for you both is this. I wouldn't want Yuuki to be hurt nor want both of you to bare this alone…" I spoke while my cheeks are slightly red. I stepped closer towards Zero, my hand touches his chest while his back is leaning against the walls. Zero stare at me unable to comprehend what is happening or rather shocked at what I said.

"What…are you saying?" He asked.

I gaze into his lavender eyes and spoke to him, "This is the best way…Zero."

Yuuki watched worrying from a far while holding onto my jacket.

I look down as I spoke to him, "Drink my blood, Zero…You'll feel better…even if only for a little while…"

Zero gazes up with an anguish look, torn between wanting to drink from me but while would not forgive himself if he did. "Please don't…I won't be able to forgive myself…"

"Yes… I know." I spoke from the bottom of my heart that I knew he wouldn't forgive himself.

I felt Zero leans down, feeling him pant controlling his thirst. He spoke in my ears while his hand is on my shoulder, before wrapping his arms around me. "I'm sorry…"

I stare up at the ceiling while Zero open his mouth, his fangs revealed while he leans towards my neck. I felt the pain and endure it as I hold onto him as his fangs pierced my neck.

"We'll do…the most forbidden act of all…"

* * *

><p>Hi, I hope you all like this chapter. I will update more chapters of Bloody Rose later on.<p>

For now, you all know that Elena is one of Yagari's student and that she once studied under him along with Zero. How is it that she ends up studying under him and what of her bloody past? Stay tune to find out. Please review. Thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

Within the dark night, the crescent moon shines bright yet ominously in the sky. In the dark street of a city, within a room, a person seated on the couch in the darkness, a long pipe in the male's hand as he spoke to the male before him. The male look at the seated person, his hair is long, no longer in a ponytail as he usually would have wore it.

"I didn't think you'd agree to come here, Cross." The male seated on the couch spoke. "How is Kiryu's son doing? Has he now become too much for you to handle?"

"Of course not… Zero hasn't lost his sanity yet." Kaien spoke with a smile that did not reach his eyes.

"I will wait for a report about the truth of that. I sent Yagari to your school…He will get rid of Kiryu's son if he decides he's become dangerous." The man spoke.

"There's nothing that the Hunter Society needs to worry about… it's regrettable you're suspicious about the peace at Cross Academy…" Kaien spoke while giving the man a side-way glance before leaving the room.

Within the washroom, Zero sucks on the blood, my blood hungrily. I closed my eyes hearing him drink from my neck while feeling his hand gripped the back of my shirt tightly, holding onto me. I pant softly as I slowly open my eyes as thought of the past, my memories.

_I'm…scared…_

_A vampire…is going to … eat me… _

_I'm scared…_

Zero continues to drink from me as I thought of this.

_I'm afraid?_

_Then_ what ab_out Zero?_

I felt Zero stop drinking and slowly pulls away, my blood drips from his mouth down to this chin, a few drops to the ground. He slump back and lean against the wall, panting while looking down with an exhausted expression.

I look at him with eyes of concern as I asked him softly, "Zero… are you all right?"

Zero glance at me while still panting. With his hand, he wipes away the blood on his chin while speaking in a voice filled pain and self-loathing. "I'm such… a wretched being."

"Even if I loathe vampires…even if I don't want to hurt someone… I can't stop myself from lusting for blood."

He then looks at me with a torn anguish look with sadness behind it. "Just give up on me…"

He places his hand over his head while leaning down as he spoke in regret.

"You know it too… this is just like the blood tablets. It's only a temporary measure."

"Please, before I acquire a taste for your blood…"

I stare down at the ground with a slight smirk that is more filled with pain, "You ask me to give up on you. It's cruel of you to ask that of me. If you ask Yuuki, I'm sure she will think so as well."

Yuuki stare at me and nodded her head.

I lifted my head and gaze at him. "But I will keep my promise. I told you I would stop you. Even if you hate me, Zero…"

"I will stop you as well." Yuuki spoke as she looks at him with new determination.

"I will tame that beast in you… as many times as necessary." I spoke while Zero's eyes went wide.

I look down at the ground again as I continues to speak.

"If you haven't completely lost your sanity…I won't let you die."

"Hate vampires, hate me… at least that means you haven't given up!" I cried out to him.

"How can I hate you?" Zero spoke softly.

I glance up and stare at him along with Yuuki.

Zero lean his head against his hands, his eyes covered from our view as he spoke, "Are you…all right?"

Yuuki and I look at him with a confuse look on our faces.

I smiles and place a hand on my hand as I answered his question with my eyes closed.

"Oh. Yeah, I'm okay. I'm not anemic—I'm fine as usual… I can go to school tomorrow too."

"Nothing has changed."

Yuuki then step forward and knelt down, "Zero, please come to school tomorrow. Promise us."

Yuuki and I walk out of the bathroom and off to continue our patrol. We walk down the path in silence. In my mind, I kept thinking back to what happen, my hand touches the spot where Zero had bit me which is now covered in bandage. I look up at the night sky and knew that I will protect Zero no matter what, even if I have to go up against Shiki-senpai in the end. I then look straight ahead with Yuuki.

_Both of us… understand, but neither of us will say it._

_It's a sin to keep a vampire alive…by offering my own blood as bait._

_We are doing something that is forbidden…_

_No one must find out about this._

As we continue walking, we find ourselves cross path with Kaname kuran. We both stare at him not expecting to bump into him.

Kaname stares at us with his blood-red eyes as he spoke to us, "Yuuki…Elena…where have you two been?"

Yuuki tried to answer in a soft voice, "Um… the night class lessons…"

Yuuki was unable to finish her words as Kaname answer for her, "They've finished. I made everyone go home."

"I need to talk to the headmaster. Is he in his private living area?"

"No." I answered while not looking at him.

"I see." Kaname spoke while he steps forward towards us.

He reaches out and takes strands of my hair which I washed from the shower.

"Your hair… is wet…"

"What were you washing away?"

I lifted my head quickly and stare at him while staying silent.

Yuuki stare at him as she knew that he knows. That he realizes what's happened.

His fingers linger and ran along from my hair to my throat towards my neck where the bandage is. I shut my eyes while praying.

_Don't look at my neck!_

Suddenly taken by surprise, he drops his books and wraps his arms around both of us, holding us close.

"Kaname…?" We both spoke as he held us in his arms.

"I wonder when…" He spoke softly almost like a whisper while he thought to himself.

_I wonder when… you stopped telling me everything, Yuuki.. _

_When will your memories return and tell me everything like before. In ten years…that's the only thing that has changed._

"Yuuki… Elena…" He spoke softly with a sad look in his eyes while holding us close before closing his eyes.

I closed my eyes and let myself be engulfed in this warmth that was familiar to me.

He then pulls away and bid us goodnight.

"….Goodnight… Yuuki…Elena." He spoke softly as he picked up his books which he had dropped.

"Goodnight…Kaname." We whisper as we walk away from him.

_I will not regret what I made Zero do. _

_Never._

_But why…does my heart ache so?_

As I walk away, I found myself in deep thought. Another memory came to me as I walk.

_I was once again a child version of myself, I see myself playing in the living room with a younger version of Shiki-senpai. This is perhaps before the bloody incident. My name was called; I glance up smiling widely recognizing the voice. I got up quickly and run off towards the front door, tackling hug a small boy who embraces me warmly with a kind smile._

"_Kaname~!" I called out happily. "You came!"_

"_Yes I did, Elena." He said with a smile. "I will always come to visit you."_

_He holds me in his arms, not letting go, basking in this warmth we are sharing._

_Shiki stare at us from a far and nodded his head to his cousin in respect._

"_Kaname-sama.."_

_Kaname gaze at Shiki and nodded in return before returning his attention to me._

"_So what are we going to do today? What did you do lately?" I asked many questions curiously while telling him about my day._

_Kaname chuckle and answers all my questions._

_The scene skipped, and I found my younger version of myself cuddling up to Kaname with my eyes closed and a smile on my face._

"_Kaname…" I spoke softly while feeling his gentle hand stroke my head gently. He looks at me warmly but behind his eyes there is sadness. "I will always be there to protect you…" He spoke softly more to himself than to me._

Yuuki stared at me with concern as I snapped out of my thoughts and my memories.

"Are you all right?" She asked.

I smiles and nodded my head. "Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry."

Back to where Kaname stood, his eyes watch as we walk away. Yagari stood against the tree a few distance away from Kaname and spoke, "The pureblood vampire holds them so gently in his arms…"

He stare at Kaname with a cigarette in his mouth, smoking as he spoke, "I don't give a damn why you treat them differently… but of course you realize what she's done."

"You must be seething with rage, right?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

Kaname glanced at Yagari with a cold yet angry glare while staying silent as Yagari speak.

"Yet you won't do anything, just like a proper honor student."

"Why is that? Why won't you tear Zero to shreds?" He asked as he continues to smoke. But the end of the cigarette was sliced off while Yagari received cuts on his hand and cheek from Kaname's attack.

He gave Yagari a smile while looking at him as he answers before walking away, "It's so that I won't lose… my girls."

The next morning, within the classroom, Yuuki stay seated at our desk. I glance at Yuuki then at where Zero's seat is. I glance down filled with worry.

_Zero, you should come to school. _

_Please…come to school._

As I think this, I then recall something and realize that I have to get to Zero as fast as I could.

I quickly got up and head out of the classroom while Yuuki stare after me and wonder why I took off.

She stares straight ahead and thought.

_If you show that man you're all right…he'll have no reason to kill you._

Zero sits against the wall, curtains closed. Yagari enters the room holding a suitcase in his hand. He set it down before walking over to the window and opens the curtains while he speaks. "Why do you have all the windows closed?"

Zero squint his eyes as he felt the sunlight hit his eyes.

Yagari looks out the window as he spoke to Zero indirectly, "How's…your right shoulder?"

Zero looks at Yagari wide-eyed in confusion, "Huh?"

"Even though that bullet didn't hit you, a vampire gun can do great damage. Although vampires heal quickly, it will still take quite some time…unless you drink the blood of a living person…"

Zero looks as he understood what Yagari is going on about and knew that his master knew what happened last night.

Yagari points his gun at Zero and fires, not hitting Zero.

Yuuki stares at the door that I run off to and thought.

_He's not coming. He doesn't want to come?_

She stares straight ahead again.

I continue to run down the hallway after running out of the classroom towards where Zero and possibly Yagari are. As I arrived, I called out to them after seeing my master had fire his gun.

Yagari gave me a side-way glance while Zero stared at nothing in shock as if accepting his fate.

"Zero! Don't, remember what I said! Live!" After I called out, Yuuki arrived in time after realizing what is going on.

Zero stopped Yagari from shooting him in the head and made Yagari miss his shot. He held the nose of his bloody rose vampire gun upward, his head leaning down while he stays silent.

"…"

Yagari stare at Zero as he spoke, "You decided to stop waiting for me to kill you?"

"Damn it!" He spoke as Yagari let go of the gun while Zero took back his gun and held it in his hand.

Yagari then place his hand over his eye-patch as he spoke. "Don't you remember?!"

"'I'll make sure you don't regret losing your eye to save my life.' That day, you yourself… made that vow to me."

"I remember him saying those vow…Master…" I spoke softly as I watch them along with Yuuki.

Yagari nodded his head and continues to speak as he stares at Zero.

"Watching you right now made me want to kill you for real. I have no intention of saving a kid who only wants to take the easy way out."

Zero gazes down as recalling those vows he made back then.

"Struggle until you can't struggle anymore. Just now, you decided to live your life covered in blood." Yagari spoke as he turns around and head for the door. With his back facing Zero, he spoke indirectly, "Don't run away…Zero."

Zero gazes at nothing while in thought.

I look at Yagari as he walked passed Yuuki and me. He turn his attention towards us especially me, "Hey, Little girls."

I sweatdrop still recalling that nickname he always gave me back then.

"'Little girl'?! Wh-what is it?" Yuuki asked.

"Yes, Master?" I asked as I gaze at him.

"If he starts going berserk again, you stop him." He stated.

"But you'll get hurt if you treat him gently. He won't stop unless you put a bullet in him. I know you know really well on what I mean, Elena." He then bents down and picked up his suitcase which he complains it being heavy.

"It's better for him that way. After that…it's up to you."

Yuuki stared at him as if she remembers the time at the pool. "Then you shot Zero in the pool because…"

Yagari stares at us point blank, "If I meant to kill him, one bullet would've been enough. You think I'd miss at that distance?! Don't make me laugh."

He places the suitcase back down again and spoke to us, "Hey, send this luggage to me later. I'm done here. I have my next assignment, so I've got to hurry."

We both sweat drop while Yuuki spoke softly, "um…right."

Yagari then spoke to Zero, "See you. The next time we meet, you might be on my list too…"

"Zero. That woman…apparently she's still alive."

Zero went wide eye in shock and instantly place his hand over his neck where his tattoo is.

I look at them in confusion wondering what they are talking about and what woman.

_What woman?_

Yagari walks out the door and close the door behind him. I turn my attention to Zero and stand in front of him while he stares back at Yuuki and me.

"Zero, I really thought you were going to die." I spoke while Yuuki nodded in agreement.

Yagari walks towards the gate. While Zero stare at us and spoke softly, "Elena…Yuuki…"

He slowly got up and reaches out with his hand before pulling his hand back. I stare at the ground before I felt his hand on my head gently.

"I won't… run away anymore…so …don't cry." He spoke while I could feel water wanting to spill out of my eyes, wanting to cry while my face is slightly red.

Zero walks away towards the door, his back to us while our backs are to his. I wipe away my tears with my hand; with these thoughts in our mind.

_I…will not regret my decision._

* * *

><p><em><em>That is the end of chapter 10. Still not much is known about Elena, but now you have a bit of insight on how Kaname knew Elena and why he appear before he in her previous memories flashbacks. I know it is still a bit confusing, but you will know along the way as Elena gains back her memories over time. Stay tune for the next chapter and please review. Thank you. Also Vampire knight is created by Matsuri Hino.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone, I apologize for the delay in updating the chapters. Anyway, I do not take credit for the creation of Vampire knight and its characters. Elena, the OC is a creation of my own.

Before I start the story, I would like to hear an opinion of those who had followed my story. Should I or should I not include Kaname as part of Elena's love interest? I wait to hear your replies before I make the decision.

I wish to apologize in advance for my poor grammatical errors. So please bare with me.

Thank you

* * *

><p>Within the huge estate of the Academy, within a single room stood a tall lean male with rainy silver hair, the male is getting ready to start a new day, putting on his uniform before looking straight ahead. While within a certain dorm of the Academy, the young blond vice president knocks on the huge mahogany doors of the dorm president's room.<p>

"Kaname," Ichijou called out, but got no answer in reply from the pureblood dorm president within the room.

Within the room, Kaname lay on the canopy couch, his slender hand over his face before moving his hand back into his long dark wavy hair, his other hand dangling to the side of the couch.

Ichijou stares at the locked closed door and smiles softly with a sigh, 'Knowing you, you must have something on your mind again. Make sure to get some rest.'

'Sleep well,' He spoke before walking away from the door and down the corridors in deep thought.

_It's not unusual for Kaname to be alone. However, I can tell that something happened last night…_

_But if I press him, I'm afraid of what will happen to me afterwards. Moreover, he wouldn't want me to pry. _

As he continues walking in deep thought, the maid holding a large stack of books in one hand interrupted his thoughts.

'Oh, Ichijou-sama. You haven't gone to bed yet.' She stated while few cloaked figure follows behind her.

'The books you ordered are all here. Shall I take them to your room?' She asked with a smile on her face, while Ichijou sweatdrop at the sight of the large stack of books she holds in one hand.

'Oh… _um. _Yes, please. I'll just take this magazine with me now." He spoke as he took hold of the magazine while putting his hand against the stack of books, stabilizing it so it won't fall over.

'Where's Kuran-sama?' The maid asked.

Ichijou looked at the maid in surprise by her question, 'You need to talk to the dorm president?'

'Yes… a guest who will be visiting the dorm is requesting permission to enter… it's urgent…' The maid answered in a hesitant voice.

Ichijou took hold of the clipboard on the tray into his hand along with the pen and sign the paper allowing permission while thinking.

_I, Takuma Ichijou, am vice president of the_ _night class and the Moon Dormitory… but I realize I'm useful only at times like this._

As Ichijou signed the paper, he noticed who is coming to visit, his face went from calm to an fearful expression causing him to drop the pen cap that he held in his mouth, 'Uh?'

He shakes in fear while holding the clipboard in his hand, reading who is coming to visit while asking to himself, 'No… why is he bothering to visit here?'

The maid answered his question, pulling away a cloth that is hiding the phone that which one of the cloaked figure holds in their hands, 'He's coming here. Do you want to confirm it by phone?'

Ichijou didn't bother to reply to the maid and zoom off in a hurry, making a racket in the Moon Dormitory and flung the door to Aidou's and Kain's room open, yelling out in fear, 'Wake up! Tonight my grandfather will be here!'

Aido gave Ichijou a glance laying on his bed, flat on his stomach with a book on his head, while Kain has a towel around his neck without a shirt on, glanced at him as well.

Ichijou looks at them while panting in distress and fear.

The two relatives looks at him in silent before Aido broke the silent, clear pissed off as he asked him, 'Ichijou, are you really a vampire? Why do you have so much energy during the day?'

'Why don't you go play in the sunlight and turn to dust… just like in the manga you forced me to read…' He grumbles while burying his face into his pillow. Suddenly what was once darkness now shines with blinding light as Ichijou pull back the curtains and glued himself to the window while speaking in agony with tears streaming down his cheeks. 'But it's barely light out… I would turn to dust if I could…'

Aidou yelled in anger at how bright it is thanks to Ichijou, 'I'm gonna kill you!'

Ichijou jolted and froze stiff as Kain asked Ichijou while sitting on his bed, his elbow resting on his knee, hand on the side of his cheek. 'You're really afraid of your grandfather, aren't you, Vice President? He's that vampire…' _What's with this guy…_ Kain thought to himself.

Ichijou answered in gloom, 'Yes.' He turns away from the window and lean his back against it as he spoke in fear, 'In the human world, he made the Ichijou group grow so large that now all human business transactions involve his company. In the vampire world, he's the head of the most distinguished clan of aristocrats. Asato Ichijo…also known as Ichio.'

A female vampire, Ruka, stood and lean against the door way, her long ash blonde hair tied up in braid while wearing a robe over her nightwear, she speak to Ichijou fearlessly, 'We have nothing to fear. The senate is indeed the highest governing body of our world… but they are not our sovereign.'

Ichijou gave her slight smile at her words, 'Yes… well that is true, but…'

_I don't want the relative peace in this dorm disturbed too much… for Kaname's sake too. _He thought.

Within the lounge of the Moon Dormitory, all the vampires gathered, all dressed to greet the famed vampire.

Ruka spoke in a voice with no sense of fear, 'Hmph. Even you guys are here as loyal greeters. Are you that afraid of the old geezer in the senate?'

Kain answered with a smile, 'Of course… he's a monster who's been alive twelve times longer than we have. That's why everyone cut classes to be here, right?'

Shiki spoke in a bored tone along with Rima by his side, 'I'm afraid too, Rima. But…'

'He admits it…' Rima spoke in a monotone voice.

'Who's scarier, him or president Kuran, the pureblood?' He asked while his thoughts slowly drifted towards Elena. He knew what she did and he didn't like it one bit. But he doesn't want others to see that he was affected by it like Kuran did.

Aido crosses his arms and answered Shiki's question, 'You don't need to ask.'

On the staircase, Ichijo called in surprise at seeing Kaname appearing before them, 'Kaname!'

'It's all right. You don't need to be here. He's probably just coming here to lecture me.' Ichijou spoke trying to persuade Kaname to go back and rest.

As they reach the bottom, Kaname spoke with his eyes closed before opening them, staring at Ichijou with his magenta eyes, 'I want to say hello to Ichio since I haven't seen him for so long.'

'May I?'

Ichijo looked at him in slight concern as he answered, 'Of course you may…'

A large on ominous tension and aura can be felt in the air beyond the doors outside of the Moon Dorms. Everyone stares at the door knowing who is beyond it before the door even flung open. As the door flung open bringing a large gust of wind, a male figure with an aura of high status stood in the doorway wearing a large cloak that most vampires are depicted in the movies or books. The male vampire has slightly wavy blond platinum hair, pointed ears, a moustache and beard as facial hair that goes with it; his narrow cold eyes that is calculating but few large centuries of wisdom behind it as he enters the room. He spoke in a cold, calm yet rather amusing voice, 'Well, well…'

'I deeply appreciate all you coming to greet me… but I came only to visit my darling grandson.' He spoke.

_A vampire who has lived for a long, long time…for those who face him, his gaze and breath…are like poison._

Ichio turned his glaring cold gaze towards Kaname.

Kaname looked at Ichio with a smile that does not reach his eyes, 'Ichio… I'm glad you seem to be in excellent health.' He stated.

'We haven't seen each other since the day you refused me as your legal guardian…Kaname-sama.' Ichio stated as he continues to glare at Kaname.

'I didn't want to be coddled,' Kaname answered with a smile.

Ichio continues to glare at him as Takuma whispers to Kaname, 'Kaname…not here…'

Kaname turn his head slightly revealing his slender pale neck to Ichio's eyes as he spoke softly, 'You're right.'

Ichio eyed at Kaname's slender neck before taking a step forward, reaching out his hand and taking Kaname's slender hand into his gloved ones. 'Kaname-sama…purebloods are different from aristocrats…even if you're covered in blood, nothing can defile you… you're a flower that smells lusciously sweet for eternity…' He spoke in a calm manner while Kaname eyed at him carefully.

Ichio takes a bow and brought Kaname's hand slowly towards his lips as he spoke, 'Your overwhelming youth, power, beauty… I pray that someday… I will be able to receive the benefits of your unrivalled blood…' Ichio fangs slowly closed in on Kaname's hand. But his hand was pulled away along with Kaname's by Ruka and Aido.

'Kaname-sama!' they both yelled out as each hold onto Kaname's and Ichio's arm. Aido holding Ichio's while Ruka held Kaname's.

Ruka held onto Kaname's while apologizing for what she did, 'I'm sorry, Kaname-sama… but…'

'You jest too much, sir.' Aido spoke with a glare as he held onto Ichio's arm firm and tight.

Ichio glance at the two and spoke in a cold voice, glaring at them, 'The daughter of Souen and the son of Aido…'

Kain pulls Ruka away from Kaname with his hand and spoke, 'Stop it, Ruka. Let go.'

Ruka looked wide eyed as she was pulled away while Ichijo place his hand on Aido's shoulder, 'Aido.'

Aido spoke out towards Ichio in anger, 'You say that, knowing that asking a pureblood for his blood is the greatest taboo among vampires!'

'I'm not afraid of you…' Aido spoke bravely despite shaking in fear as Ichio glared at him with his cold eyes. However, Kaname steps in and slaps Aido across the cheek with his hand hard.

Aido closes his eyes and stays silent while feeling the pain of the slap given by Kaname.

'I haven't taught him enough manners.' Kaname spoke before turning his cold gaze towards Ichio.

'Because you are here, Kaname-sama… I feel at ease keeping my grandson in this Academy…' Ichio spoke before kneeling before Kaname, taking his hand into his own gloved ones once more, placing a kiss on the back of Kaname's hand in gesture of submission and loyalty. '…My lord…'

After the eventful evening in the lounge, Kaname returns to his room, he lies on the couch holding reports and papers in his hand while knowing Ruka stood on the other side of the door, outside his room.

He stares at the report in his hand while still lying on the couch as he spoke knowing that Ruka can hear. 'Ruka…if I continue to ignore you, will you stand there forever?' He asked in a calm voice.

Ruka opens the door to his room and close it behind her, walking towards the center at a certain distant.

'Kaname-sama…'

Ruka glance down, her cheek slightly red as she spoke, 'You haven't reprimanded me yet…'

Kaname gave a slight chuckle in dry amusement, 'Heh… you want me to slap you? You're a strange girl…'

Ruka looks at him, eyes filled with love and loyalty, filled with infatuation before looking down at the floor as she spoke, 'You're a kind person, Kaname-sama. You rescued Aido from Ichio, didn't you?'

Kaname gave a simple answer, letting her believe what she wishes to believe, 'It just turned out that way.'

Ruka stares at him longingly before stepping forward, picking up the scattered papers on the floor and hands it to him before leaning over him, staring into his magenta eyes as she spoke, 'Recently… you haven't been your usual self…'

"I'm fine," Kaname spoke as he stares up at her.

"Kaname-sama…If my blood can be sustenance for you, even a little…" She spoke as her nails dug into her neck slightly, creating a cut, blood flows out and slowly streams down her neck and fingers, her blood drips on to Kaname's cheek.

Kaname stares at her with magenta eyes, his hand reach out and place it gently on the side of her cheek, letting his fingers move through her long wavy hair causing Ruka to closes her eyes and jolted in surprise.

Kaname spoke gently and calmly as he looks at her, 'That's enough, Ruka…and…there's nothing to worry about. I'm fine.'

Ruka stares at him before moving away, speaks calmly while hiding her disappointed yet sad emotions, 'All right.'

She walks out of his room and was greeted by Kain leaning against the wall waiting for her.

'Yo.' Kain spoke to her as she looks at him, 'What?'

Kain looks off at nothing in particular, 'Nothing.'

'What is it?' Ruka asked him curiously before placing her hand towards her neckline as she spoke. 'You know…Kaname-sama wouldn't drink my blood.'

She moves her hand over her forehead as she spoke sadly, face flushed, 'I yearned for him… but he refused.'

'When I first came to this school, Kaname-sama drank my blood… but only that one time…' she spoke in anguish, while she bents over, her hand clutches Kain's shirt.

Kain looks down at her in understanding, 'Yeah.'

'We vampires…try to fulfill our longing by drinking another vampire's blood. It means that your blood is not enough for him now,' Kain stated as he held her gently in his arms.

Ruka clutches his shirt, head looking down as she leans against his chest. 'I love him so much…'

'I'm a fool…I've never really understood Kaname-sama…'

Within the room of the Dorm President, Kaname sits upright on the couch, his elbow rest against the arms of the couch, hand on the side of his face in deep thought.

While in the lounge of the Moon Dormitory…

'Takuma.' Ichio spoke as he walks towards the door, his back facing Takuma.

'Yes, grandfather…' He spoke carefully while feeling nervous.

'Kaname-sama seems to trust you very much…' Ichio stated. 'Serve him well… and keep an eye on him.'

'This is why I'm letting you attend this Academy,' he turns slightly and gave his grandson a cold look.

'Grandfather…you don't understand.' Takuma spoke as he stares at his grandfather.

'I will not do anything that goes against my friend's best interests.' He spoke with a smile on his face as she spoke to his grandfather, earning him a glare in return from Ichio.

He spoke with fear at being given a glare from his grandfather, 'Uh…D-don't glare at me…'

'You're the one who doesn't understand. A friendship based on fictitious peace… in the small world of this Academy—'

As he spoke, Elena and Yuuki walked up towards the dorm with Zero tagging along behind them.

As they reach the doorway, Yuuki spoke out in a loud voice while I stand beside her with bandages wrapped around my neck from the previous night incident.

'Cross Academy is truly peaceful!'

Takuma stared at us in surprise as he spoke out, 'Yuuki?! Elena?!'

Yuuki then salute to Ichio with a smile on her face while I simply nodded and stare at Ichio with my sapphire blue eyes, 'S-so the headmaster said he wants you to donate a lot this time too. Um… you are Ichijou's grandfather, right?' She spoke nervously, clearly afraid. I simply sigh and thought to myself, _why I get dragged into this…._

Ichio stares at us, mainly at me with his cold eyes, 'I would love to hear why the headmaster considers this place peaceful. I even heard that a commissioned vampire hunter entered the academy grounds the other day.' He stated.

I simply shrug and spoke but Zero beat me to it, 'The headmaster would like to explain that matter as well.'

Yuuki turns her head in attention to the voice behind us.

'Zero?' She asked curiously.

'I was told by the headmaster to bring you to him immediately.' Zero stated as he stares at Ichio head on with his lavender eyes.

Yuuki looks at him as she asked him, 'Zero…you're feeling better?'

I stare at him as he glance at me then at Yuuki and nodded his head while Ichio looks at him as he spoke, 'Cross…he's as impudent as ever…'

'All right. Show me the way.' Ichio spoke as he walked passed Zero. Zero glares at him as he walked passed him before following close behind him. Yuuki walks after Zero, I followed suit before I felt a hand grab hold of my arm. I glanced behind me in surprise.

"Wait, Elena! Yuuki!"

I turned and found myself looking at Ichijou-senpai. He looks at me then at Yuuki in concern as he asked me, 'Did something happen between you two and Kaname?'

I stared at him in surprise while I could feel Yuuki looking at me.

Standing on the second floor leaning over the railing watching the whole thing is the maroon hair vampire. He stares intently at me in deep thought while eating his pocky.

I stare at Ichijou-senpai and smiles at him softly, '….no…why are you asking me that?' I asked.

Ichijou-senpai let go of my arm and answered me, 'Well…Kaname doesn't tell me the important things. So I thought you might know something, Elena, Yuuki.'

I glance at Yuuki, our eyes meet, and an understanding silent message can be seen between them before I look down a bit.

'Um…we didn't know Kaname was a pureblood. We really don't know anything…' I answered.

Ichijou stares at us especially Yuuki when he spoke, 'But… you used to be very close. You …know a side of Kaname that we've never seen, Yuuki…. And you become very dear to him recently… Elena…'

Yuuki minds thought back to the past of how she always greeted Kaname with a smile while running towards him embracing him.

We both stay silent after that as memories resurface…

* * *

><p>Thank you for taking your time in reading my newest chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. Please review, so I know what you think about it and on how to improve it. Stay tune.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone, I hope everyone had enjoyed the last chapter of Bloody Rose. I have read the reviews and I suppose many are curious about why I used both first person and third person. Well I purposely made it that way, mainly because the chapter is center around Elena. She will be written in first person while the other vampire knight characters will be written in third person. I hope that clears things up.

I have read a few of your suggestions about Kaname. I am still currently debating to add him into the mix as one of Elena's love interest. I would like to hear your opinion about it more before I permanently decide.

I know many of you are curious as to what or rather who is Elena. Well, I will not answer that; you will have to read the chapters to find out.

Again, Vampire knight and its characters are by Matsuri Hino. Elena is my own creation.

I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors that might appear within this chapter.

Thank you.

* * *

><p><em>Memories replayed within the mind of the young girls. Both girls experience the same thing. They both sit and stranded within the blizzard cold field of snow, a vampire baring its fangs down on them but were stopped by one person; a handsome beautiful young boy covered in the blood of the deceased Level E. <em>

_Both scenarios played at different time on different day, but the memories of that time burned within their minds._

_The young boy looked at them both within each of the girls memories who asked them while licking away the blood on his hand, 'Are you alright?'_

_They both stare at him blankly within the snowy blizzard. They touch the blood of the Level E that was spilled on to their cheeks with their small gloved hands. The mittens stained with blood, they stare at it curiously, inching forward, sniffing the scent of the blood, but was stopped by the gentle hand of the boy who had saved them. _

'_Don't.'_

_The boy stared at the girl within each of the girls' memories, pretending to not know anything despite knowing something._

'_Hey. Why are you out here alone?' He asked._

_The boy gently took hold of her small fragile hand, 'Come with me.'_

'_I'm Kaname. What's your name?' He asked towards the girl within Yuuki's memories while he introduced himself in Elena's and told her what her name is. _

_The boy treated both girls differently yet the same in each of their memories. They were both silent but shaking in fear which Kaname felt._

_**My earliest memory is of that snowy day ten years ago. **_

_**White snow, Red blood… **_

…_**Terror… **_

…_**and the memory of being held tenderly.**_

_Kaname embraces each of the girls tenderly within their memories, 'Of course…. You were scared. It's all right now.'_

* * *

><p>Within the present, Yuuki have both her fingers against each of her ears to drown out the shooting within the target room, Zero stood few distance away, shooting away at the dummy target. Elena simply had her eyes closed while leaning against the wall close to the door, bandages still wrapped around her neck, hiding the bite marks.<p>

They both watch him silently before Zero stopped shooting and break the silence, 'What are you two looking at? You don't come to the shooting range often. It's odd to see you here especially you, Yuuki.'

Zero turns his head and glanced at us while holding up his bloody rose gun in his hand.

'Wha… what?! Can't we watch?' Yuuki asked with a pout. 'What's with that look?'

I open my eyes and look at Zero with my sapphire blue eyes and stated what I felt or what we felt.

'…I'm worried, Zero…about whether you're really all right…'

'….yeah…. what she said… I…we should be looking out for you,' Yuuki stated.

Zero glanced at us sideway and spoke in a mocking tone, 'Being a caretaker….is hard work.'

I gave him a dead pan look before glancing at Yuuki seeing her shaking in anger at Zero's tone. I sigh knowing what is on her mind. She is probably thinking along the lines: **Grrrr! That's the way he talks to me! Typical. So mean…**

'I'll lose my concentration,' He added before pointing his gun at the dummy target again, and shoots at the target once more while Yuuki blocked out the loud sound with her fingers again.

We both stare at him as we felt the bone-chilling atmosphere as Yuuki spoke softly, 'You're…Doing really well.'

Zero glanced at us and stops shooting. His eyes fixed on me as he spoke, 'Stop wearing that gauze around your neck.'

'It's too obvious.'

I gently touch the gauze he spoke of with my fingers as I spoke softly, 'But I need it. If I just put a bandage on it. People will rip it off.'

As I said this, my thoughts turn to that night when Yuuki and I ran into Kaname. His face appears on my mind along with Shiki's. _Actually, he might already have figured it out…_

'I should keep it on until your fang marks are less obvious.' I stated softly as Zero looks at me quietly for a brief moment. He gazes into my eyes with his lavender ones as he spoke, 'If you were going to have somebody drink your blood… I guess you would have wanted…. Shiki Senri ….to drink it….'

He then glances at Yuuki as he spoke the last words, 'or perhaps….Kaname Kuran…'

We both blinked in surprise, a slight blush appear on our cheeks, 'What?'

'I know you like Kaname Kuran and … Shiki Senri,' Zero stated as he stares at us before he bring his fingers towards his lips and glanced down a bit. 'I could tell. Even your blood… taste that way…'

We both blushes red with grim expression on our faces while we both turns on our heels, Yuuki opening the door while I spoke, "That sounds…perverted. I feel like you're peeking inside of us.'

We both walked out of the room leaving Zero in deep thought. Zero raises his arms and points the gun at the target one last time and shoots at the target.

* * *

><p>We both walked off quickly, my thoughts in turmoil.<p>

'_Kaname Kuran…. Shiki Senri….' Zero stated._

'_You used to be very closed.' Takuma stated._

_I don't want people talking about us!_

_I know best…_ what Kaname and Shiki is to me.

* * *

><p><em>Within the memories of Yuuki Cross, the young version of Yuuki sat on the couch staring blankly at the pudding she holds in her hand in front of her, Kaname and Kaien both looked at her while they spoke. <em>

"_Of course, I'll look after this child, Kaname," Kaien spoke softly with a smile on his face._

'_You're the surviving son of the person I owe a lot to.'_

_Yuuki sniff the pudding while letting it jiggles._

_Kaien sweatdrop as he looks at her, 'She doesn't even seem to understand that the pudding is food…'_

_Kaname agreed as he spoke while Yuuki poked at the pudding curiously, 'Yes…she seems to have lost all her memories…'_

_Kaname leans forward, taking the spoon in hand, scooping up a bit of the pudding and slowly brings it close to her lips. Yuuki froze and jolted as she looks at Kaname. Her eyes wide eyed while Kaname asked her curiously, 'What?' _

"_Say 'Ahh...'"_

_Yuuki reaches out with her small hand and brought her finger that she poked the pudding with close to his open mouth. She felt the tip of his fangs which brought the memories of the Level E she encounter that was her first memory. She let a cry of fear as quickly move away from Kaname into far edge of the couch, her hands covering her mouth, eyes stare at him wide-eyed in fear. Kaname stares at her sadly and got up, putting on his coat, 'Headmaster. I think it's better if I leave and never see her again. I'm going home.'_

'_Going home? You mean to that place? Just when you were finally able to leave…' Kaien stated as he looks at Kaname with a worrying look on his face. 'That place is a den of demons….who want to use you since your parents passed away.'_

_Kaname looks at Kaien and stated, 'But…I can't not go back.'_

_Kaname glanced at Yuuki who is staring at him at the corner of the couch before turning on his heels and walks out the room, out of the house, bidding them goodbye._

_Time passed as Yuuki stared at Kaien while he spoke to her, 'That person said to me… 'Girls are born princess.' So from today, I'll give you a name that means 'tender princess'…. You'll be 'Yuuki.' Is that okay? '_

_Even later, no one could discover who Yuuki was… so she was legally adopted by the Headmaster._

_Yuuki holds up a sock in her hand curiously while a blanket wrapped around her._

'_Yuuki! You wear that on your foot!' Kaien called out. Yuuki turns her head and looks at him with no answer._

_Kaien let out a sigh as he breaks the silence, 'It's been a week and you haven't spoken a word.'_

_After he said that, the door opened revealing Kaname standing out in the snowy night. Kaname looks at Kaien wide-eyed while panting as if he has been running._

'_Good evening, Kaname. What brings you here?' Kaien greeted him and asked. _

_Kaname looks at Kaien bewildered as he spoke, 'What? I received an email that a vampire chased that little girl and attacked this place… '_

_He then gave a disappointed look realizing that Kaien had lied. 'I shook off my guards and rushed over here…. But I take it…. You lied.' He stated as his fingers claw at the walls while Kaien smirk with a mischievous look in his eyes._

_Kaname glanced away blushing light and said, 'I'm never going to believe anything you say again.'_

_As he turn and about to walk away, Kaien took this moment shaking as he points at what he sees in an exaggerated manner, 'Kaname! Kaname!'_

'_Oh no! Look!' He called out as Kaname rushed to see what Kaien is pointing at._

'_What happened?!' He called out while sweatdropping. Before his eyes which astonish him is Yuuki wearing her clothes but in the wrong way._

_Kaien face and eyes is filled with affection finding it cute at what he saw, 'Yuuki got dressed by herself! Although, she is wearing her clothes all wrong.' He said with hearts floating in the air._

_Yuuki looks at them before quickly hiding under the bath towel, only her legs and panties is seen from under the towel. _

_The two male looks at her in silence before kaname collapse against the doorwaywhich shocked Kaien causing him to sweatdrop._

'_What?! Kaname? Huh?' He asked in question in what is wrong but he got his answer as Kaname is shaking and laughing out loud._

'_Ha… ah ha ha ha ha ha…' Kaname laughed and slapped his palm on the wall several times. 'Ah… ha ha ha ha…'_

_Kaien shakes his head, freaking out, 'Wh-what should I do?! Kaname has gone berserk!'_

'_He's laughing? I didn't know he had a sense of humor!'_

_Yuuki looks out from under the towel wondering what is going on while Kaname spoke in between his laughter. 'Sorry. I….I shouldn't be laughing…. Ha… ha ha ha ha.'_

_Kaname finally calms down and glanced at Yuuki hiding under the towel, her face shown from under it, his face flushed from laughing so hard._

'_Haah… ah…' He sit back as he wipes away the tears of laughter from his eyes with a smile on his face as he spoke to her, 'I'm sorry for scaring you.'_

'_I'll leave you be.' He got up and turns away from the doorway, while Yuuki came out from hiding under the towel, still having it wrapped around her shoulders. Kaname gave Yuuki one last glance with a smile, 'Bye-bye.'_

_He turns and leaves, yuuki stares at him before reaching out with her small child like hand and grip Kaname's coat, tugging at it slightly while she spoke softly for the first time, 'Kaname…'_

_Kaname turn his head and glance at her, taken by surprise as Yuuki smile at him while saying his name again, 'Kana…me?'_

_**A gentle and tender time began…**_

_Yuuki stands out in the snowy night in her winter coat and cloak to keep her warm outside of the house she lives in. Kaien called out to her from the door, 'Yuuki! You'll freeze! Wait inside.'_

_Footsteps can be heard from the snowy ground as Kaname approaches Yuuki's small stature._

_Upon seeing Kaname, she rushes towards him and embracing him warmly. 'Kaname-sama!'_

_Kaname sweatdrop and asked curiously, 'Why 'sama'?'_

_Yuuki answered him happily, smiling joyfully at him, 'Today is Yuuki's birthday! It's 'the day Kaname-sama rescued Yuuki a year ago'!'_

_Kaname glance at the scared Kaien who is leaning against the doorway for support. _

'_I snuck out and rushed over because I heard Yuuki had been kidnapped. Can't you ask me over here without making up something?' Kaname asked bluntly. 'Huh? Headmaster?'_

'_And why did you teach her to call me 'sama'?!' He asked, clearly pissed off at Kaien._

_Yuuki continues smiling happily and said, 'Happy Birthday…. Kaname-sama!'_

_Kaname looks at Yuuki as she looks at him and asked, 'Right?'_

_Kaname smiles at her tenderly and warmly before holding her in his arms tenderly, 'No, Yuuki. Today is happy birthday to you. But… thank you.'_

_**Slowly Yuuki began to understand many things.**_

_A grown yuuki stares out the window holding a book in her hand, watching the snow falls as she asked her adopted father, 'Kaname-sama… is a vampire, right?'_

'_Yes. The government hasn't made it public that vampires exist… so please keep it a secret__too, Yuuki.' Kaien answered as he pours sugar into the cup._

'_A secret…' Yuuki spoke softly. 'It's a secret, but Kaname-sama let me touch… his vampire fangs.'_

_Yuuki glance down at her book while her thought went to the first vampire she saw on that night when she first met Kaname. 'Kaname-sama won't do anything like that scary vampire, right?'_

'_He's completely different, right?'_

_Kaien answered her with a question, 'Has Kaname ever done anything that you didn't want him to, Yuuki?'_

_He turns to her with a smile on his face holding two cup of tea in his hands. 'There are vampires you can be friends with.'_

_Yuuki looks at him before smiling with a light blush on her cheeks, 'Yes!'_

_**Her birthday comes once a year… it was a special day on which they could meet. Only brief meetings were allowed.**__ Yuuki ran down the street into town. She looks around in search of Kaname while she talks to herself, 'If he coming to visit us, he should pass by here….'_

_**Kaname-sama…**__ Yuuki thought while she felt nervous by herself, her heart races as she walks looking for him. __**Why do I feel so anxious walking in town alone? **_

_**I'm eleven years old today, so I've got to be stronger… I was told a vampire wouldn't attack me in town. **__She thought as she continues to walk feeling anxious. _

_**Kaname-sama… you're still not here? **_

_**It's getting dark…**_

_Then she remembers the words her adopted father spoke to her, 'But be careful, Yuuki…there are vampires who live among humans in towns.'_

_As she walks, she finds herself staring at a male tall figure while punk clothing along with dark sunglasses. The male reach out and took off his sunglasses revealing his cold eyes and a scar over his left eyelids to his cheek. They stare at one another, yuuki felt scared while someone walks behind her, staring at the tall male with a glare. The male puts his sunglasses back on and gave a bow in respect before walking away. Yuuki glanced behind her and was greeted by Kaname with a smile on his face, 'Yuuki.'_

_She immediately hugs him calling out his name, 'Kaname-sama!'_

_Kaname looks at her and asked, 'Weren't you scared walking in town alone?'_

_Yuuki answered him with a smile and a blush on her cheek, 'If we're together, I'm not scared of anything.'_

_Kaname looks at her before he gently placed his hand on her head, he smiles at her and said, 'Me too.'_

_Yuuki smiles back and clings to him affectionately while he gently embraces her, staring straight ahead. _

_**This…happened when she truly didn't know anything. But that time came to an abrupt end.**_

_Yuuki stares at the doorway as it was flung open while Kaien called out, 'Yuuki! I'm sorry I'm late.'_

_Standing before her and beside Kaien is a boy with silver hair, and lavender eyes, his face partially covered in blood from his cheeks down. 'He's Zero Kiryu. His family was killed by a bad vampire, 'Kaien stated._

_**The blood-covered trigger… starts pulling back…slowly.**_

* * *

><p><em>Elena's Memories….<em>

_The night she witness her first vampire was a frightening one, but she also encounter a kind one as the child like Elena stare up at the boy with her sapphire eyes into his wine color eyes. The boy introduced him as Kaname while he tells her that her name is Elena, when she questions herself about who she is. _

_ On that night, Kaname led her away from the field of snow within the cold blizzard. She was taken to a household of vampire hunter family who are pacifist like Kaien Cross. They were on good terms with the Kurans as was Kaien. And had gladly take Elena in as their own, taking care of her as her new foster parents; the clyne family. _

_Kaname would visit Elena whenever he can when he is not busy or not visiting Yuuki. From the beginning of her new life, she was quiet much like Yuuki was. Not understanding the concept of food or how to put her clothes on properly. She was quiet but like Yuuki, she was frightened from that night, holding the feeling within, staring at a distant whenever Kaname visit._

_Each visit, Kaname stares at her with sorrowful look but a soft smile on his face. Until one day, the day where her new foster parents had to be away on a mission. She was left in the care of Kaname. She watches him warily as he sits on the couch within the living room. She held a stuff rabbit close to herself in her arms. She watches him closely and senses a deep sadness from him. She took few small steps towards him, till she is standing beside him, Kaname glanced at her curiously, taken surprise as she had approached him; for she had always looks at him from within a distance, never once approaching him._

_What surprises him more was when she reach out with her small hand and place it gently on the cheek, touches him for the first time since she arrive at her foster parents place. He stares at her wide-eyed before smiling softly and relaxing against her touch. She still sees the sadness in his eyes, she took a seat beside him on the couch, letting go of her bunny and wraps her arms around his neck, her small hand gently stroke his hair, her other hand rest on his cheek still. _

_Kaname glance at her, taken surprise once again by her actions, it bewilder him, confuses him. As he looks at her, he smiles softly as she glances at him. Her fear slowly fading away and was replace by warmth and affection, she spoke for the very first time since she had arrived at the Clyne family. _

'_Kana….me… Kaname,' she spoke softly before being tenderly embraced in his arms._

'_Elena…'_

_Time passed since that day, within those years, she opened up a lot more than before, she learned of vampire from her foster parents and from her new teacher which she study under alongside her two good friends, Zero and Ichiru. She adored them as they adore her. _

_But that peace came to an end, as her foster family was killed before her eyes, her memories lost once more. She disappeared from Kaname's, Shiki's, Zero's and many other people's life for many years before appearing before them today at Cross Academy._

* * *

><p>Okay I'll stop here, I hope you like the twist in this chapter, and the bond that Kaname and Elena had. The rest of Elena's memories will be reveal soon, if you want to know who or what she is and of her memories, please stay tune for it. Also please Review. Thank you.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Hello Everyone,

I have read all of the reviews and I am glad that many of you have enjoyed the chapters so far. As for adding Kaname into the mix of one Elena's love interest. It is still undecided.

From the last chapter, you all have gotten a sneak peek at Elena's past. Note that there is no love interest between Elena and Kaname as of yet. But I'm sure you all understand why Elena is dear to him.

There is much more to Elena than meets the eye. Many of you are wondering who is Elena's true parents are. You will find out soon in the story.

I'm also quite aware that I tend to make some grammatical errors. So please bare with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.

Thank you.

* * *

><p>Within the night of the Sun Dormitory, within one of the rooms, the wavy pink hair girl with sapphire blue eyes lays on the bed, eyes wide open, staring blankly at the white ceiling. Her breathing was even as she lay on the bed, one hand rested on her stomach while her other hand is placed over her head. She was in deep thought as her mind plays back of today, of what Zero had spoken about her blood. Her hands wander till she rested on her throat. She closes her eyes, zero's face appear on her mind.<p>

'…_I could tell…' Zero spoke in slight disgust, '…Even your blood…ta_sted_ that way…'_

'Zero…I don't want either Shiki or Kaname to drink my blood…not…ever,' She thought as she turns on her side as she slowly open her eyes and closes it again.

_What are vampires? They can tell who someone is in love with by drinking their blood?_

'You're wrong, Zero. Always…'

She then recalls the memories she remembered recently, she remembers her second encounter of a level E vampire. It was the very day when Yagari-sensei lost his eye. The very day when the school doctor transform in front of them, in front of her and Zero.

She recalls being scared that time; her fear of her first encounter of the level E has yet to pass. She wonders to herself, would she continues to be scared if Kaname-senpai was not there for her that day…

She doesn't know but for now she knew why Kaname-senpai sees her as something precious.

She then thought of Zero and what he had gone through since her disappearance. She doesn't remember much after the day her foster parents was killed; before she was taken away by Shiki-senpai from the bloody scene. Her lips curved down into a frown as she wonders who could have erased her memories.

'Kaname-senpai…' She whispers softly before falling asleep.

Within the Headmaster's dormitory, Yuuki waited quietly for her turn at using the bathroom. She lays on the couch, her thoughts pulls towards the day she first met Zero and the things she encounters along the way. Of how Zero reacted to meeting Kaname for the first time, and the creation of the Night class. What she remembers most is seeing her dear Kaname drinking from one of the vampires, his mouth covered in blood, making her recall the day she encounters her first vampire.

Zero stood in the doorway, towel around his neck, while he dries his hair with it. He walks over to her sleeping form. 'Are you asleep?' He asked.

He glance down at her, 'You'll catch a cold…'

He leans down to shake her awake. 'Hey, wake…'

'Mm?' Yuuki groan in her sleep before a name escapes her lips within her slumber, her neck slightly exposed, 'Kaname-sama…'

Zero stare down at her, his hand hovering over her slender neck, then he felt his heart race, feeling the bloodlust of his vampire side surfacing slowly. His hand quivers as he slumps down, using the edge of the couch to support himself while he laid his head on the wooden carving of the back of the couch. He position himself and slumps down to the ground, leaning against the couch as he sits on the ground. One hand rest on his throat, his hand over one side of his face, his fingers clutched and wove through his rainy silver hair. He panted trying to control his urges. He gazes at the doorway and was taken by surprise as he saw the dark hair pureblood that is leaning against the doorway, watching them with his blood-wine eyes.

'Don't be alarmed. I'm just here to talk to the headmaster. I used to come here often without prior notice,' Kaname stated. 'By the way… I've never told you… why I'm pretending not to notice what has happened to you.'

Zero stares at him with a silent glare wondering what he is up to as Kaname continues to speak with his arms crossed.

'I know how precarious the peace is here at Cross Academy. So I thought…who could act as Yuuki's… and Elena's shield in this place.' Kaname gave Zero a cold harsh look as he placed one hand on the doorway ledge. 'You will not double-cross them… because you owe them that much…'

He then turns on his heel and walks off to the Chairman's office as he speak, 'That is why…I'm…allowing you to live.'

Zero simply stared at the doorway where Kaname once was as he tries to comprehend the pureblood's words.

The next night, Zero lean back against the bathroom counter, his thoughts think back to yesterday night event and of what Kaname Kuran had spoken to him about.

'_You cannot double-cross them… because you owe them that much…' Kaname spoke to him with his cold eyes. 'That is why I'm…allowing you to live.'_

Zero clenched his fist on the counter, feeling frustrated by Kaname's words. He spoke softly to himself, 'Kaname Kuran…has nothing to do with it…'

He then glanced at the door of the bathroom as it was opened by the brunette girl that he grew up with for 4 years.

'Phoo! I'm tired!' Yuuki complained as she enters the bathroom holding a bundle in her arms. As she walks in, she was taken by surprise, seeing Zero there.

'Oh, Zero. Were you about to take a bath?' She asked him.

'Knock first,' Zero stated.

'You're the one who never knocks. Hang a towel on the doorknob,' she retorted. 'Since the lock is still broken.'

Elena took this moment to peek into the bathroom upon hearing Yuuki's and Zero's voice, 'What's going on here?'

They both look at her while Elena sweatdrop, 'Did I drop in at a wrong time?' She asked.

Yuuki smiles at her and shakes her head as she explained to Elena, 'No, we were simply talking about knocking on the door of the bathroom, since the lock is still broken.'

'Oh that's relieve, I thought I had intruded on something important,' Elena spoke with a relief sigh before turning to walk off while Yuuki walks out of the bathroom, leaving Zero to take his shower. But they were stopped when Zero spoke as he glanced at them. 'Kaname Kuran…'

Elena blinks in surprise at hearing that name spoke from Zero's lips.

'I wonder what he has in mind for both of you…'

'Huh?' Yuuki spoke while looking at him in confusion with Elena.

Zero turns can his head away as Elena and Yuuki be seen from the mirror behind him as he spoke, "Never mind."

'Leave already,' Zero said as he tug at his shirt before Elena and Yuuki walks up beside him and stares in the mirror, while he glanced down at them.

'Wait.' Yuuki spoke.

'Don't get so close to me,' Zero stated looking at them, though he didn't mind Elena being close to him.

'I forgot to tell you something,' Yuuki spoke to him as she looks up at him. 'I've never wanted to give my blood to Kaname.'

'Is that right?' Zero asked though it sounded more like a statement with doubts in it.

'I never wanted to give Shiki my blood, either,' Elena said as she looks at him with a deadpan look while Yuuki looks at him with an annoyed look, knowing that he doesn't believe them.

'Yeah…We just told you. You're the one who brought it up…saying weird things.' Yuuki spoke, showing how annoyed she was in her voice.

Elena then placed both her hands on the side of her hip as she spoke to Zero, 'I have the responsibility of providing you with blood. That's what I intend to do for you to make up for the lost time we missed.'

She gives him a smile while she felt guilty inside of having to not remember him before, 'I can't be overly generous and give out blood willy-nilly.'

She then glanced then as she continues to speak, "You may see me as a pushy donor, Zero, but…"

She then shouted as she wonders if he is even listening to anything she had just said, "Look at me. Are you listening?!"

Yuuki watches them as Elena shouts at Zero, "I hope you're not going to say no again."

Elena looks up at him, trying to gaze into his eyes while Zero lets his rainy silver hair covers his while he looks away, "We…decided together, right? Both of us."

She was then taken by surprise as Zero grabs hold of her wrist and pushes her back against the wall. She hit the wall hard, feeling the pain as Yuuki stared at them wide-eyed at what Zero did to Elena. "Zero! Elena! Are you all right?!"

"Ouch!" Elena cried out as she was pushed hard against the wall by Zero. She opens her eyes and stared straight at Zero into his lavender orbs with her sapphire ones as she realized what is going on. "Now?" she asked.

Zero stares at her with a look she cannot describe as he leans forward, she closes her eyes, feeling him leans down. She freezes a bit but she opens her eyes as she felt nothing while hearing Zero spoke close to her, into her ears, "You fool. You're the one who hasn't been able to make up your mind."

He then slowly lets go of her and moves away. Zero slid his shirt off while Yuuki grabs hold of her stuff for taking a bath and threw it at his head from behind as his back is facing them.

Zero closes one eye on impact while Yuuki spoke for Elena, "I thought you were serious! You jerk!"

Zero then raises Yuuki's bra in his hand and stares at it quietly before it was snatched out of his hand by Yuuki's as she blushes in embarrassment. Yuuki stormed out of the bathroom with Elena following behind her. Elena glanced at Zero with a glare as she shouted at him, "I'll be really angry… if you test me again!"

She walked off and catches up to Yuuki. She smile at her and spoke, "Thank you, Yuuki, for speaking up for me."

Yuuki smiles back and stated, "No problem, I can understand where you are coming from. How are you feeling? I hope he didn't push you too hard…" She spoke in a worry tone.

Elena simply smile, reassuring her, "I'm fine, Yuuki. Don't worry."

Back in the bathroom, Zero stares at nothing while in deep thought before Kaien walks into the bathroom staring at the retreating figures of Elena and Yuuki.

"What, what? Yuuki and Elena looks angry," Kaien stated while Zero looks off with an angry deadpan look that says 'Is that so obvious."

Kaien then turn his gaze to Zero with a smile while taking a paper out of his robe, "But since we're both here, Kiryu… I need to talk to you." Kaien stated, "Privately."

Zero looks at him and asked, "What is it?"

Kaien holds up a paper and said, "The Hunter's Society, a secret government agency…is asking for you specifically… to hunt down a Level E serial Killer. It's a written directive."

Zero stares at the paper, feeling quite surprise that he was requested.

"Oh dear…they intend to test you to see if you're fit for service. I told then the other day that you're doing fine," Kaien explained.

"I…" Zero spoke hesitantly, but was interrupted by Kaien. "I'm sorry about this, Zero…but you cannot refuse."

* * *

><p>The next day, Zero walked off into town wearing a long dust coat. As he walks down the street, two day disciplinary girls of small stature peeks from behind a wall staring at his back side from a far distance. "There he goes," Yuuki stated while with thoughts of where he is off to.<p>

_I wonder where he's off to? He's cutting his afternoon classes! __**Could he be running away?!**_ Yuuki thought. She then lean against the wall in deep thought while Elena stares at her knowing what she is thinking.

"Yuuki, Zero is not running away. I doubt he is," She stated as she looks at Yuuki with a deadpan look while Yuuki glanced at Elena and smile hesitantly. "I suppose you are right…" She spoke while feeling unsure.

Elena glance off to where Zero went, she had a sneaking suspicion that Zero is off to hunt down a Level E.

_I guess the Hunter society is finally testing him…_she thought.

"Come on, Yuuki… Let's follow him if you are that worry," Elena stated as she took off after Zero while keeping her distance with Yuuki following close behind her. "O-okay!"

Within an abandon mansion, a gloomy atmosphere is felt. Within the room, a male sits against a wall with a female on his lap. Zero closing in and held his gun to the male's head. The male open his eyes revealing blood-red eyes of a vampire, "Who is it?"

"Four teenage girls," Zero stated, not bothering to answer the Level E's question. "You're the one who killed them?" Zero asked but it is more of a statement than a question.

The vampire looks at Zero before his lips widen to a sickening grin as the vampire laugh in amusement, "Come on. Don't ask questions—shoot first."

"Or else I can…slash her neck before you pull the trigger," the level E stated. "Maybe this is your first hunt? You're such a kind hunter."

The level E slams his hand against the wall beside him and stood up and drags the girl in his arms into the large hole he created. "_HAHAHAHAHA! _You can't sacrifice the hostage, nor can you save her. I feel sorry for you."

He spoke and continues to laugh as the wall slowly closed itself, repairing itself to its original state, leaving Zero standing there, staring at the repaired wall.

Zero let out a dry laugh before wove his fingers through his rainy silver hair, "Hahaha. Why are vampires like this?"

"Haha," He lets out another dry laugh while he thought. "_I should have known. They don't deserve any sympathy."_

He lifted his bloody rose while he speaks with a new conviction, "I'll…end it all."

Outside the same abandon mansion, Shiki Senri and Rima Touya stood at the gate with the car of their manager behind them. Rima holding a parasol in her hand to shield herself from the rays of the sun.

Shiki stared at the building before him in a monotone voice, "This…is the place."

Rima glanced at Shiki and stated, "Shiki, you'll get a sunburn without a parasol."

Shiki blinked in surprise and simply said, "Oh!"

Their manager in the driver seat of the car, spoke to them through the open window of the car, "Rima. Shiki."

"I'll be waiting for you over there," She said as she places her arms on the window ledge of the convertible. "Finish your errand quickly or you'll be late for the photo shoot!"

"And shiki, you get sunburnt easily, so you get under Rima's parasol too!" she added while reminding Shiki. "You're a professional model!"

Rima glanced at her manager not too thrilled to be sharing her parasol, "Why mine?"

While Shiki glanced at his manager and spoke with no objection, "Okay."

Shiki and Rima walk off towards the mansion under the same parasol.

"Why do we have to hunt a former human during the day?" Shiki asked while Rima answered him. "It's an order from the Senate. They don't want the Society to hunt it down first."

"Eh? We're competing with them?" Shiki asked.

"Our target became a Level E only recently, so it could still be quite intelligent. That won't make much of a difference though," Rima explained.

The stopped walking and stands at the entrance of the mansion as they spotted Elena and Yuuki around the corner.

"Oh," Shiki stated as he glanced at them especially at Elena, not too pleased to see her here at a dangerous place like this. "It's the disciplinary girls."

Yuuki and Elena stared at Rima and Shiki with a surprise look. Elena glanced at Shiki before looking away.

"Oh!" Yuuki called out in surprise at seeing who it was. "Shiki and Toya."

"Um…why are you night class students here?" She asked while the building above them crumbles a bit.

They all glanced up at the commotion, "Look."

"My comrades came to see me?" The Level stood staring down at them from a hole of broken debris on the roof top. "Sorry, but I'm busy now."

"Do you intend to swipe my dessert?" The Level E asked with non too pleased look on his face. "That's not fair."

_A vampire! _Elena and Yuuki both thought.

The Level E jumps down from above and lands in front of them as he continues to speak, "I can't let you do that. I'm saving her for later."

Yuuki took out her Artemis rod as it extends in her hand while Elena took out her Helios blade which changed from its whip form to its blade form.

"Y…you intend to fight?!" Yuuki exclaimed as she stares at the Level E. Elena let out a sigh knowing that Yuuki is afraid like she is but Yuuki shows it more in her voice.

Shiki stares at Elena's figure as he steps forward and placed his palm on Elena's head gently while pushing Yuuki away gently, "Out of the way."

He raises his other hand and pricks his fingers with his fangs. With his blood flowing from his finger, he controls and lets it shoots out like arrows towards the Level E, intent on killing it, hoping to finish it off quickly. But the Level E dodged the attack, letting the arrows of blood hits the ground with a loud commotion.

Elena watches in fascination while blushes lightly at the touch of Shiki's gentle hand on her hand, reminding her of the past, while Yuuki looks at him feeling a bit annoyed at being moved out of the way.

Shiki stared at where the Level E once was, not feeling pleased with a emotionless expression as he spoke, "Huh? It ran away."

"Why are you just standing around?" Rima asked as she looks at Shiki under her parasol. "Hurry!"

Shiki simplay stated as he looks ahead, "I don't like chasing…"

"Go after it!" Rima stated bluntly to him, while Elena ran off into the building with Yuuki.

"Hey!" Shiki called out as he begins to follows them, filled with worry for Elena in his heart.

_Zero must be in the abandoned house. _Yuuki thought as she ran; now knowing why she saw Zero walked off today. _He went after that Level E?!_

Elena and Yuuki continue running till Elena felt her foot was grabbed by something. She was taken by surprise as she glanced down, her eyes looking at the Level E from earlier. Yuuki noticed that Elena had stopped following and glanced back to see her being grabbed by that Level E.

The Level E looks up at Elena with a creepy sinister grin; she was then pulls down by him causing her to cry out. She held onto the ledge of the hole that the Level E most likely had created.

Her cry was heard by Shiki which cause his eyes to widen. He hurries his pace feeling afraid for Elena.

Yuuki called out to Elena with fright. "Elena!"

Elena glanced down at the Level quietly as he spoke while feeling him clench at her clothes with his filthy hands, "I'm lucky. You're the second girl today."

"And perhaps the third girl today," He said as he glanced at Yuuki before turning his focus back on Elena. "Come here. I'll be nice." He spoke with a creepy sinister grin.

She knew for sure that it will be the opposite of what he said. It will definitely not be pleasant.

A shot gun was heard, the Level E's hand was shot causing the Level E to let go of Elena. Elena and Yuuki glanced up in shock while the Level E held his injured hand, glancing up at that had shot him as well.

"Your stupid game of tag is finally over," A familiar voice spoke as a familiar male figure jumps down into the hole, slamming the Level E into the ground, while Elena continues to hold onto the ledge, glancing behind her.

Her eyes widen at realizing who her savior was. She saw Zero's silver head facing her, while Zero points his bloody rose down at the Level E's head, kneeling, sitting on top of him. Zero stares down at the Level E with his cold lavender eyes as he spoke to the Level E with malice in his voice, "Don't you dare touch her…with your filthy hands."

"This is the end," Zero stated to the Level E.

Yuuki jumps down the hole and called out to Zero while Elena let herself fall to the ground and landed like a cat.

"Zero, what's going on?" Yuuki asked while Elena looks at him.

"Yuuki! Elena!" He called out feeling quite surprise before he told her, "Don't try to stop me."

He took out a paper with one hand, while his other hand still holding the bloody rose, pointing at the Level E, and spoke, "I'm under orders."

He turns his attention back to the level E beneath him, showing the paper in his hand, "Your desire for blood has turned you into a serial killer."

"I will purge you of your sin."

"Oh dear…I've been caught." The level E gave a slight smile as he asked, "But now I won't have to kill anymore, right?"

Zero looks at the level E before him with pity before pulling the trigger, ending the Level E vampire before him while Yuuki watched with her hand over her mouth at what she is watching. Elena watches in silent, knowing that this is Zero's duty as a hunter.

All that is left of the Level E beneath Zero is its ashes. Zero looks down in silent before it was interrupted by Rima who spoke from the hole above.

"Hey, disciplinary committee," Rima spoke as she looks at them. "We found a girl over here. What should we do? She's still alive."

Elena, Yuuki and Zero all look up at Rima as she spoke. "That's great, Zero." Yuuki placed her hand on Zero's arm that is holding the Bloody Rose as she spoke, "The girl is still alive."

Elena glances at Shiki who is holding the unconscious girl on his shoulder. Shiki's pale blue eyes gazes back into Elena's sapphire orbs. It is as if the world around them does not matter, what matters is just them.

Elena then turns away and gives Zero a soft kind smile, "Thank you…for rescuing me too."

Then Kaname's words came to Zero's mind. _You will not double-cross them._

Upon sensing something in the air, Zero turns his head towards the direction of the source. Outside the building within the trees, a lone raven perched on the tree branch, its black shiny eyes stares out and into the window where the group is.

Far away from the area within a mansion, a girl with lilac eyes slowly opens, her lilac hair can be seen while the girl spoke in a eerie soft angelic voice, that seem to chill the air, "Hee Hee…"

"I found Zero."

The girl kicks her legs up and down while seated on the chair, feeling excited.

"Ooooh," The girl spoke in excitement. "His eyes are so sad. How wonderful! "

"I'm so glad he's become such a dishy boy."

"And…he has two such delicious-looking children with him," she spoke as she licks her lips.

"Yes." The girl raises her arms as a raven gently lands on her hand, "I'll attend Cross Academy too."

* * *

><p>Well that is the end of this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. If you wish to know what happen next, please stay tune. Also please review! Thank you.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone, it's been awhile since I've updated the story. I apologize for that. I have been rather busy as of late with school and my job.

As you read this chapter, I wish to apologize if there are any grammatical errors.

I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>The sun shines down on the academy, the sky exhibit a golden warm color signalling that it is twilight. In front of a specific dormitory, screams of excited females can be heard, their screaming piercing, that could grate people's eardrums. The three guardians busy themselves holding the screaming excited day class girls away from the doorway, away from the path way. The entrance to the Moon Dormitory opens, revealing the beautiful and mysterious Night Class students to the Day Class girls. At the front walk none other than Kaname Kuran, followed by Ichijou Takuma, Seiren and Hanabusa Aido.<p>

Yuuki and Elena spread out their arms, calling out to the excited Day class girls to back off.

"Please! Day Class students can't go beyond this point at this hour."

On Zero's side, all is quiet within the crowds of day class girls that stood behind Zero. One girl try to walk stealthily past him but was stopped in fear as Zero spoke to her without bothering to look at her, "If you try to take even one step forward….I'll make you cry."

The girls face turn to a look of fear as she looks at him, Zero glance down at her with a cold menacing death glare. The girl took a step back while the other girls try to cheer for her.

"Don't worry! Go for it! Be brave!"  
>"Kiryu isn't as scary nowadays. Just do it!"<p>

"Kiryu, you suck at threatening a girl!"

After the entire ruckus from the girls, Zero spoke up, "Hey…"

Zero glance at the girls behind him with a glare that could kill, "You shouldn't give me so much trouble…" He spoke as he stomps towards them, instilling fear into the day class girls that he is facing.

While with Elena and Yuuki, they were push all the way to the Academy as the Night class enters the building for their class.

"Wait!" Yuuki cried out as she tries to pushes them back.

"You really can't come any closer!" Elena exclaimed as she tries her hardest to push them back as well.

"I only want to take one photo!" One of the day class girls said.

"No…Stop!"

Just then, they both felt a hand on their shoulders, taking them both by surprise. They glance behind them to see Aido.

"Shall I help you control them for you?" He asked which confuses Elena and Yuuki.

Suddenly he grabs both their arms and tugged them inside the building quickly, closing the door behind them.

"Sorry everyone!" They both cried out to the Day Class girls.

On the other side of the door where the Day Class girls are, they yelled out, "No fair!"

"Only the disciplinary committee girls got in!"

Aido press the side of his hand on to the door, his ears close, hearing their yells and cries. "Heh Heh. They're really jealous of you both. How cute!" He said with a smirk while Elena and Yuuki looks at him as they both sweatdrop.

"Um…would you let me go? We have to get back." Yuuki spoke, her arm still in Aido's grip while he head already let go Elena's arm.

Aido look at Yuuki annoyed as he spoke, "You act that way after I just rescued you?!"

"Aido, you're making it difficult for the disciplinary committee members…" Kaname Kuran spoke from behind them with a smile. He gazes at Elena and Yuuki with the smile as he spoke to them, "Elena… Yuuki…don't take your duties so far that you end up getting hurt."

Aido let go Yuuki's arm while Elena looks at Kaname and thought, 'Kaname…' while she slowly nodded her head. Yuuki slightly scratch her cheek with one finger as she spoke, "Yes. I'll be careful."

"But if we let others rescue us, we of no use as a disciplinary committee member…. I mean…"

Just then the door behind then suddenly flung open by none other than Zero. He grabs both Elena's and Yuuki's arm, dragging outside as he spoke feeling annoyed, "Why did you both let yourself be carried off? Come on."

Elena glanced back along with Yuuki and Zero before the door closes behind them. They all walk forward and carry on with their duties.

* * *

><p>Late at night, at the gate of the academy, a carriage is situated in front of the gates, a small petite female wearing a coat steps out of it and down the steps to the ground with the help of her companion who is wearing a mask.<p>

The female gaze up and stare at the night sky with the crescent moon shining down on the Academy.

Inside the academy, at the Headmaster's office, Yuuki and Elena look at the Headmaster while the Headmaster asked, "Are you angry that I let Zero go on that assignment, Elena, Yuki?"

Elena stares at him and spoke in her soft angelic voice, "No, I am not angry, I kind of guess it is natural considering that he is born from a prestigious Hunter family. He is at the age that he gets his first assignment."

"You are correct, Elena. Zero was born a hunter, so another assignment would eventually come to him." Headmaster said with a brief smile.

"Are you two saying it's his duty?" Yuuki asked. Elena nodded her head while Headmaster answered, "In order for zero to live as a human, yes."

"By the way, there's something I'd like to ask you both, Elena, Yuki," Headmaster stated. "I want you both to show a new transfer student around."

They both glance at one another before looking back at him as Yuuki spoke, "A new…transfer student?"

Headmaster picked up a clipboard with the information about the new transfer student. "Yes… she was supposed to enroll earlier…but she has been recuperating from an illness in a mountain villa."

A knock on the door can be heard.

"Ah, I guess she's here." Headmaster spoke as they all look towards the door. "Come in."

The door open and in walk a pale fragile like girl with lilac hair and lilac eyes, the female spoke in a soft fragile voice, "Um…Good evening."

Elena stared at the girl with a straight face, her eyes narrow as she sense something weird about this girl aside from knowing that she is a Night Class student. Yuuki make a reaction, looking at the girl in surprise as she spoke, "What?! A Night Class student?!"

The girl placed both her hands together in front of her and closes her eyes, giving out a fragile noble atmosphere.

"This is…Maria Kurenai," Headmaster introduced. "Allow me to present my two daughters, Elena and Yuuki."

"Nice to meet you," Yuuki greeted Maria while Elena glares at the Headmaster and spoke, "I don't recall being your daughter, Headmaster."

The Headmaster went in tears by Elena's words while Maria glanced down and spoke, "They both looks delicious…so healthy…"

The Headmaster went and lectures Maria after he finished crying, "Hey! You mustn't say things like that in this academy!"

Maria looks up at the Headmaster innocently covering her mouth, "Oops!"

This causes Yuuki to sweatdrop while Elena simply stares.

Maria turns her attention back to them and spoke with a smile, "I'm sorry. It is nice to meet you, Elena, Yuuki."

Elena didn't return the smile and simply nodded her head while Yuuki smiles back for she couldn't help it.

* * *

><p>The three walks out of the Headmaster's office, Yuuki shows Maria around while Elena follow quietly behind, watching them. The headmaster glances down from his window watching them with narrow eyes.<p>

The tour ended up in the hallway of the Academy.

"The school library is over that way, but it's closed at this hour…so the night class students use the dormitory library," Yuuki explained to Maria as she walks ahead, Maria following behind her. Elena walks behind them both.

"Um…this is the room the night class is using today."

Yuuki glanced at Maria noting her silence, "What'wrong?"

"….Elena…Yuki." She looks at them both with light blush and worry look, "Will you two believe me if I tell you I'm scared of transferring here?"

Elena and Yuuki both glanced at her as Maria continues to speak, "Everyone will probably ignore a frail vampire like me."

Maria glanced down and covers her face with her hands in distress, "See! You don't believe me!"

Elena sighs while Yuuki just panic seeing Maria like this, "No… I was just a bit surprised."

"But I think you'll be okay. The president and the vice president are both kind," Yuuki explained. "In any case…"

Yuuki reach out and takes Maria's hand into hers and spoke with a smile, "…You can always come to me and Elena or the Headmaste. We'll do what we can."

"We will…?" Elena question as she looks at Yuuki with a frown.

"Don't worry Maria," Yuuki said with a warm smile before glancing at Elena with a look. Elena sigh before looking away.

Maria then glomp Yuuki and spoke, "Thank you."

Yuuki was taken by surprise as a slight blush appears on her cheeks.

Maria whispers into Yuuki's ear which Elena could hear clearly, "I really like girls like you…"

* * *

><p>Within the classroom, the night class carries out their business while the blond haired male with his bright emerald green eyes spoke, "There's a late arrival…a transfer student."<p>

"How mysterious…something isn't right," Takuma spoke in an eerie voice while leaning against the window and staring out at it while Shiki spoke in his usual monotone voice, take few pocky from the packet, "Are you talking about the book you're reading?"

"No. A transfer student is really coming here, "Takuma replied.

Shike took a huge bite out of the pocky while Aido panic as he cried out, "Nooo!"

"My Pokkin Choco! Iwant to give some to Dorm President Kuran!"

Rima eats the Pocky along with Shiki while Kaname simply ignore the commotion and reads the book in his hand.

"Today isn't going well at all…" Aido spoke before a small giggle caught his attention. Kaname glanced at the source of the giggle along with everyone else.

Sitting at the professor's desk in front of everyone is Maria. She looks at them all while giggling as she spoke to them, "This looks like a fun group!"

"What? Class hasn't started yet?" She asked with a small smile.

Aido look at her bewilder as he asked, "Who the hell…are you?"

Maria eyes turns cold and jump from her position and towards where Aido is, standing in front of him, her hands gently placed each side of his face as she spoke in a cold force, " 'Who the hell'?"

"Hey, boy…" she looks at him in the eyes giving off an eerie aura, showing her irritation. "You think you can talk that way to me?"

Aido froze in his place as he stared at her wide-eyed.

"You should introduce yourself first…Maria Kurenai," Kaname spoke interrupting them.

Aido and Maria both glanced at him.

"Oh…" Maria spoke as if surprised.

She faces Kaname and knelt down on the desk she stood on and spoke, "I'm sorry I upset you…Kaname-sama."

She then grab hold of Kaname's free hand and nuzzle it with her face and spoke in an excited happy voice, "Ooh! Maria is so happy that she's met a pureblood!"

This took everyone by surprise causing them to blushes. "What?!" Ruka exclaimed as she watches.

"…"Kaname spoke in a calm voice, unaffected by Maria, "How do you do."

The night class all glares at Maria while Maria glanced behind her, "Hmm."

She got up and step off the desk and spoke to them, "Forgive me. I think…I've ruined the atmosphere."

She let out another giggle and spoke before heading out of the room, "I think it's best if I leave right now."

* * *

><p>Within the night Yuuki walks around patrolling till she arrives where Zero is. She looks at him from a far seeing him lean against a tree, staring up at the night sky.<p>

'Zero,' she thought before clutches her hand in a grip and approaches him.

Zero then glances at her and spoke, "Yuuki?"

Yuuki then slap him hard on the back causing him pain and reaction from him.

"You're loafing off, Zero!"

"Ow! Why are you suddenly—," Zero spoke after behind hit. But he didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as Yuuki interrupted him, placing both her hands on her hip as she speak, "The Headmaster told me all about it."

"The girl you saved, Zero," She continues to speak. "Her memory was erased, and she's doing fine now."

She gives him a smile, "So you don't have to worry, right?"

"No. I didn't hunt that Level E in order to help someone," Zero explained as he looks at her. "My will had nothing to do with it. It's simply work."

Yuuki lowers her gaze as she thought, 'A vampire hunter's duty…'

"If that's what you're telling me…that's fine. If it's…" She leans back against the tree beside him as she spoke. "…What you've convinced yourself you're doing. But you never learn from your mistakes."

"That's why you went off alone, right?"

Elena stands on the balcony and watches the two, listening in since they were pretty loud. She then jumps down and lands on the ground easily without injury. She walks towards them and spoke, "Yuuki… most hunters hunt alone. It is not that unusual that Zero went off to hunt alone. It is his assignment alone."

They both glanced at her, Yuuki was taken by surprise as she spoke, "I understand that, but we would all worry…"

Elena gives Yuuki a deadpan look as she spoke, "That may be, but as much as we worry, it is his choice. Besides, I think you were more worry about him running away. Isn't that why you drag me along in tailing him?"

Yuuki blushes and panic and gave a hesitant smile while sweatdropping, "Um…"

Zero glances at Yuuki with a confuse look, "Huh?"

Yuuki sigh and spoke, "I thought that way for I feel that someday…You'll go off to avenge your family without telling us anything."

Zero glance away and spoke in a soft tone, "I'm not obligate to tell you both anyway."

Elena looks at Zero and spoke, "You are. I have the right to know. I'm the one who is going to kill you, right Zero?"

"The gun you gave me for that day…is in my desk drawer," She continues to speak as she looks at him with her sapphire blue eyes. "I won't forget my promise."

Zero looks at her with emotions swirling inside of him before he let out a small chuckle as he closes his eyes. "Yeah…If I just disappeared, you wouldn't be able to keep your promise…and you wouldn't know what to do."

Yuuki glanced at them both as Zero continues to speak, "But you both assume that I'll be beaten at my own game. You don't have much faith, do you?"

"Huh?" Yuuki spoke looking at him while Elena simply looks at him.

Yuuki then slam her hand hard onto his chest, "You're the last person who should be telling us that!"

"But I trust you…okay?" Yuuki smiles at him while Elena smiles in amusement at what Yuuki just did.

"I trust you as well."

Zero glares at Yuuki, clearly pissed off at what she did, "You…"

Footsteps can be heard approaching them while walks closer to Zero and Yuuki as they all turn their attention towards Maria Kurenai.

"What happened, Maria?" Yuuki asked while Zero stared wide eye at Maria as she gazes back. Elena looks at Maria with narrow eyes and a frown.

Maria then plays with her bangs as she spoke softly, "I joked around too much…and everyone hates me now.

Zero then steps forward as Yuuki glanced at him, "…Zero? You…"

Her eyes went wide as Zero took Bloody Rose out of his coat and points it at Maria while Yuuki gets in between them, protecting Maria while he glares at Maria.

Elena blinks in surprise at the sudden commotion while Yuuki yells out to Zero, her eyebrow furrows, "No!"

Zero took Yuuki's in surpise as the gun ended up pointing at Yuuki instead.

"Pulling that gun on her for no reason…!" Yuuki yelled still protecting Maria. "Why, Zero?!"

Zero raises his hand not sure why he did what he did while he lowers the gun while he spoke, "You're wrong."

"Who… is she?" He asked while Maria introduced herself from behind Yuuki, "How do you do? I'm Maria Kurenai."

Elena walks up and step beside Zero as she whispers softly to him, "I have a bad feeling about her…"

Zero glanced at Elena in surprise before turning his attention towards Yuuki and Maria, nodding his head.

Yuuki had turn around and spoke to Maria, "I'm sorry he scared you, Maria. He's a school guardian like Elena and me He's Zero Kiryu, my partner along with Elena's."

She then glanced behind her at Zero while Maria looks at him as well, "He doesn't usually go this far…well, actually…"

"But I shouldn't have been wandering around the grounds," Maria spoke as she apologized. "I'm sorry."

She then places a hand on Yuuki's shoulder and spoke in her ears as Yuuki glanced at Maria. "And…"

"Thank you for protecting me, Yuuki," She spoke. "You're a good girl. I really like you."

"I know…girls like you taste really delicious," She whispers into Yuuki's ears.

Maria then walk away from them, "Be my friend."

* * *

><p>Within the Moon Dormitory, Aido and Kain walk side by side, Kain holding a clipboard in his hand as he spoke, "Maria Kurenai transferred here officially and took the vow."<p>

"She was born frail and never attended a night party. That's about it," Kain explained. "I don't find anything strange about her…well…except that she's fearless."

Aido walked in silent in deep thought. After awhile, he spoke, "Akatsuki. Have you ever seen that woman?"

Kain glanced at his cousin, "What woman?"

"The pureblood vampire who comes from a lineage on par with Kuran…she disappeared after going berserk," Aido answered. "Her name is Shizuka Hio."

"She disappeared after the Kiryu family incident. Some say she died after that," Kain stated. "I've never met her. What did you want to know?"

"No…it's nothing," Aido glanced away. "Let's stop talking about her. It's unlucky."

Within the Moon dormitory's library, Ichijo looks at Kaname and asked with a smile on his face, "Kaname…what's to be done…with that transfer student?"

"Well, you can take care of her, Ichijou," Kaname answered, which Ichijo didn't like the idea of him taking care of the new transfer student. "Me?!"

"It'd be a problem if I do anything in the open," Kaname explained. "And this academy has all the pieces…that she wants…"

Kaname places a book back on the shelves as Ichijo spoke, "'Pieces' ….that's a good way of putting it."

Ichijo looks at Kaname as he asked while Kaname glanced back, "Is it a coincidence?"

Kaname leans against the book shelves a little as he answered gazing down with a solemn look, "No. I arranged things this way…"

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I apologize that there are no flashbacks from Elena but there will be some in the next few chapters. Also pleas review and tell me what you think of the story so far. Thank you.<p> 


End file.
